Solo una noche
by Santalia
Summary: a Mimi le gusta Tai xo este la falla y ella pasa una noche de pasión con Matt ¿Por qué solo a sido eso,o no?...tengo que aprender a hacer summarys XD la historia es buena, MIMATO
1. 1: una mala noche

**Hi**** Pues como no tenemos suficientes frentes abiertos nuestras amigas se han enterado k escribimos y empiezan a hacernos peticiones ****( T.T**** ) nos explotan!!! ****Aunk**** en principio no han pedido ****m****uxo**** esto ****ira**** a peor): solo un ****Ouran**** y un ****Mimato**** , como lo del ****O****uran**** no tenemos muy claro ****como**** enfocarlo…(diversidad de opiniones) vamos a empezar por este **** ( a demás a San le encanta esta pareja) ****asik**** vamos haya**** esperemos k os guste ****aunk**** va especialmente dedicado a ti ****SONIA**** FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!**

**AVISO: hay ****lemmon**** a partir del cap2**

**NOTA: ES MIMATO ****aunk**** en momentos parezca MICHI **

_CAPITULO __I:__ Una mala noche…_

Mimi se encontraba frente a la estación comprobando su reloj, 15:57 genial por que le habría pedido a Tai que la viniera recoger… ya llegaba tarde, suspiro, siempre la entristecía el final de las vacaciones, aunque por otro lado llevaba tres meses sin ver a sus amigos y desde que había vuelto de EEUU no se había separado tanto tiempo de ellos, asique los echaba de menos, sobre todo a él¿Dónde se habría metido?

-¿perdona tienes hora?

Mimi miro al joven que se había acercado a ella¿Por qué se sonrojaba?, miro su reloj.

-las cuatro y cinco

El chico la sonrió¿Por qué no se iba? El muchacho era mayor que ella, probablemente tendría veintidós o veintitrés años, y era bastante mono, moreno, ojos miel, alto, y con una bonita sonrisa.

-¿Esperas a alguien? no me puedo creer que alguien haga esperar a una chica tan bonita como tú

Mimi se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

-bueno la verdad es que si espero a alguien

-¿tu novio?

Mimi se sonrojo aun más

-n…no Tai no es mi novio…

-genial entonces tengo una oportunidad¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tachikawa Mimi

-Sakurai Suo, encantado, y dime Tachikawa me darías tú número de teléfono para quedar un día?

La joven dudo, parecía que se desenvolvía bien… este es otro niño guapo más¿y ahora que hacia? Porque siempre se metía en estos líos, desde que cumplió trece años los chicos la habían puesto interés, pero al cumple quince desarrollo más, y el interés se había incrementado… decido que lo mejor era ser sincera.

-veras hay un chico que me gusta y espero poder declararme este fin de semana así que de verdad que lo siento…

-¿en serio? –suo la miro decepcionado- bueno si el chico ese es ciego y no ve lo que tiene llámame vale?

La dio un beso de la mejilla a la vez que la pasaba una tarjeta de presentación.

-MIMI

La voz de detrás de ella le era muy familiar, al fin había llegado, se volvió y vio a Tai con el ceño fruncido…

-llegas tarde

-¿Quién era ese?

La joven lo miro sorprendida, podría Tai estar celoso… sonrió feliz, tal vez sí sintiera algo más que amistad por ella, agarro su carro lleno de maletas y paso delante de él

-es un chico muy amable que me ha hecho compañía mientras te esperaba…

Tai se volvió y la llevo hasta su coche, no es que fuera un gran coche como a los que Mimi estaba acostumbrada, más bien parecía tener por lo menos 15 años dios era casi de la misma edad que ella…y el color… no se definía muy bien, pero al ver orgullo en los ojos de Tai sonrió, si a Tai le gustaba a ella también.

-y bien ¿Qué tal por Hawái?- la pregunto mientras ponía el coche en marcha- has cogido color

-es que allí siempre estaba en la playa, Hawái es muy bonito, aunque os he echado de menos

-nosotros también a ti

Mimi se sintió esperanzada¿Tai la había echado de menos¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Era absurdo, era Tai lo conocía desde los diez años, pero era tan guapo, y tan cariñoso y simpático.

-¿te encuentras bien?-Tai la miro preocupado

-si…cla…claro ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-estas muy callada es extraño que no me cuentes sobre el hotel, la ropa, tus amigas,…normalmente no callarías

-bueno…yo….pobre el Daiquirí

-¿en serio¿Y te gusto?

-si! –La tensión empezaba a ceder- es muy dulce, a ti te encantaría, lo único que emborracha bastante…

Tai soltó una carcajada

-entonces es perfecto para mi¿Por qué no le enseñas a Ichigo a prepararlo esta noche?

-¿vamos a ir esta noche a bailar?

-claro! –Tai sonrió más abiertamente- hay que celebrar que has vuelto, además-una sombra oscura se cernió sobre él asustando a Mimi- el lunes comienzan las clases, es nuestro último sábado.

Mimi sonrió al ver con la angustia que lo decía, al menos Tai no habia cambiado nada en esos tres meses, muy bien lo miro decidida, esa noche se declararía a Tai, era la ocasión perfecta! y despues de eso ambos serian la pareja ideal…

-¿Por qué sonríes?

Mimi se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello

-bueno pensaba que…que este es nuestro último año en el instituto, el año que viene iremos a la universidad

Tai sonrió, y la nube negra pareció alejarse a la misma velocidad que había venido

-cierto seremos universitarios importantes-Mimi afirmo- y beberemos daiquirís

Ambos soltaron una gran carcajada, contra más lo miraba más segura estaba de que ese era el chico adecuado…

-Yamato alguien te busca

Matt giro la cabeza y vio a Sora¿Qué querría ahora?, eran casi las ocho, el ensayo había sido más largo de lo previsto y estaba muy cansado… se estiro y camino hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-oh nada, es solo que yo me preguntaba si iras esta noche a la discoteca de ichigo con todos

Matt levanto una ceja¿desde cuándo se preocupaba Sora de lo que él hacia? Ella le había dejado muy claro cuando rompió con él que no quería que se volviera a meter en sus asuntos…

-supongo, aunque no sé si me dará tiempo

-oh eso es genial ¿podrias pasar a buscarme?

Vaya conocía esa mirada y esa voz seductoras, matt se reprendió a sí mismo, dila que no se repetía una y otra vez, es tan fácil como eso, dila no

-claro

Cobarde.

-genial entonces pásame a buscar a las 22:30, muchas gracias matt

¿Por qué seguía haciendo lo que ella decía? Era un idiota.

-me marcho

Sus compañeros de la banda le despidieron. Tomo su guitarra y el casco, y se dirigió a la moto que su padre le había comprado, por mala conciencia, pensó Matt tristemente.

Llego a su casa y miro la hora 20:45, aun tenía tiempo más que de sobra para echarse un rato, desde lo de sora no había podido dormir una noche entera… se tiro en el sofá, y puso una mano en su frente, como odiaba aquel silencio…aquel silencio que le recordaba que estaba solo…

Matt llego puntual a recoger a sora, y se dirigieron a la discoteca de ichigo, ichigo era amigo de Joe de la universidad, y trabajaba por las noches como barman, realmente era ya casi como uno más, al fin de al cabo oía sus penas y les invitaba tragos.

Entro detrás de sora, y enseguida diviso al grupo de amigos que se habían reunido, y se dirigió hacia allí.

-hola hermano-lo saludo TK Matt le despeino a modo de saludo, luego takeru le susurro-¿Por qué vienes con ella?

-me pidió que la pasara a buscar

-pero…

-no hay problema- le corto matt-ahora somos amigos

-¿Dónde está kairi? –matt miro a Davis divertido parecía enfadado con TK- TK seguro que tu sabes algo

-ya te he dicho que venía con Tai y Mimi

-¿Mimi viene?- el rostro de izzy se ilumino- creí que llegaba mañana

Yolei negó con la cabeza

-adelanto el vuelo

-si yo esyubiera en Hawái no volveria a japon

-Davis tu eres un idiota- le recrimino ken

-¿me he perdido algo? –joe acaba de llegar y se sentó en un taburete al lado de cody que sujetaba un baso en la mano mientras observaba la escena.

-voy al baño

Matt camino abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta llegar al baño, dios no le gustaban nada los sitios con tanta gente…¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo solo eran las 22:45, salió del baño al mismo tiempo que una chica salía del baño femenino de enfrente, como iba mirando al suelo, lo primero que matt vio fueron unos lindos zapatos blancos, subió la mirada y se quedo sin aire, al ver una largas piernas, cubiertas solo por una diminuta falda blanca también, que realzaba la figura de la mujer que la llevaba, una cintura estrecha, un ombligo pequeño y perfecto que una camiseta abierta en el vientre dejaba ver cayendo a los lados graciosamente, matt notaba que le faltaba el aire cuando llego al escote¿acaso era un visión? Nadie era tan perfecta no podía existir una mujer así, tenía el pecho generoso y un cuello increíble decorado con un collar blanco, el corazón le dio un vuelco, tenía que ser fea de cara, seguro. Al mirarla vio unos ojos miel divertidos mirándole.

-hola matt

-Ho…hola Mimi

-¿estas bien? Estas muy rojo

-yo…yo no estoy rojo-¿Qué le pasaba? Como había pensado eso de mimi,la había llamado visión???- es que el ambiente está muy cargado y hace mucho calor.

-cierto

Vaya si que estaba guapa, normalmente no se arreglaba tanto, además en el año que llevaba viviendo en Japón, nunca se había fijado de ese modo en ella, siempre había admitido que era guapa, pero ¿Dónde iba a si vestida?

-¿por qué regresamos donde los demás? Aun no los he saludado ¿sabes donde están?

Yamato asintió

-claro sígueme

No habían dado ni dos pasos cuando un chico detuvo a Mimi.

-¿Cómo te llamas¿Quieres tomar algo?

Vio a mimi negar con la cabeza e intentar zafarse del chico, dos pasos más y otro joven la paro

-eres Mimi verdad?, mi hermana va al mismo instituto que tú…

Por dios pensó matt furioso, a este paso tardarían toda la noche en llegar donde los demás, todo era culpa de ella¿Dónde iba con esa ropa? Avanzo hasta ella y la rodeo con el brazo.

-está conmigo

El chico pareció entender y desistió deprimido

-gracias –susurro Mimi

-no hay de qué pero será mejor que no te separes.

La agarro la mano para guiarla entre la gente y llegar donde el grupo les esperaba, aun así podía ver como los demás chicos la miraban, babosos. Cuando llegaron vio a Tai sonreír

-ya estáis aquí!! Ven meems enseña a ichigo a hacer daiquiris, estoy deseando probarlo, además izzy es cruel y me ha recordado que es el ultimo sabado de vacaciones,- Davis se aproximo a él y ambos se abrazaron con cara de pena- hazme feliz si?

Matt elevo una ceja vaya par, pero de pronto Mimi capto su atención, se había sonrojado¿Por qué se sonrojaba?

-¿Por qué la miras tanto?

Matt se volvió y vio a sora detrás suyo

-quiero aprender a hacer daiquiris- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿no te parece que va muy provocativa?

Matt sonrió por dentro, más que eso esa noche estaba arrolladora ningún hombre podría resistírsele.

-¿vas a babear?

Matt negó con la cabeza

-eso ya lo hacen los demás, en especial Tai, creo que se ha vestido así por él

-ya veo…

Sora se alejo a hablar con joe mientras los demás observaban atentamente a Mimi preparando daiquiris…

-¿Cuántos llevas ya? –matt miro a Davis a su lado en la barra, parecía que le costaba mantenerse en pie…

-nueve

-¿¿nueve??Hip es imposible, yo llevo 4 y mira como estoy, no es que este borracho pero hip creo que eso sube bastante hip

Matt sonrió los demás no estaba mucho mejor TK estaba bailando con kari, yolei tenía arrinconado a ken contra una pared, y por la cara de susto de este debía estar diciéndole alguna barbaridad, izzy y joe estaba sentados en un sofá medio dormidos, y de pronto la vio, estaba bailando sonriente rodeada de un grupo de chicos, salidos¿acaso ella no veía como la miraban? Claro que él no era mucho mejor… espera un momento matt ¿Dónde estaba Tai? Debería estar con ella… busco con la mirada y lo vio, casi se le cae la copa de la mano al ver a tai besando a sora , esto no era bueno, volvió la mirada y vio a Mimi acercarse a él, parecía que ella aun no los había visto…

-¿bailas?

-¿yo? Estas de broma?, quien sujetara si no la barra y Davis.

-ey!! -Se quejo este-sabéis hip creo que iré al baño hip

-va borracho-afirmo Mimi, matt asintió con la cabeza-¿y tú?

-confesare que un poco- sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa que guapa staba¿pero en que pensaba? Tal vez estaba más borracho de lo que quería admitir-y tú?

-mucho-la verdad es que matt había notado que hacia eses al andar y que la costaba estarse quieta de pie- pero necesitaba reunir valor…

Matt la miro confundido

-¿para qué?

-para decirle lo que siento¿para qué si no? Aun que espero no haberme pasado –sonrió- quiero acordarme de todo mañana

Matt la miro apenado, seguro hablaba de Tai…

-Mimi tal vez no sea un buen mom…

-bueno nosotros nos vamos- sora y Tai habían llegado a su altura e iban de la mano, matt notaba que Tai había bebido más de la cuenta, miro a Mimi, tenía los ojos rojos, le dieron ganas de abrazarla y acunarla diciéndole que todo estaba bien, -ciaooo

Matt miro como ambos se alejaban y sora le guiñaba un ojo, espera un momento ¿no se habría lanzado sora por lo que él la había dicho de Mimi? MIMI, desvió la mirada hacia ella, tenía la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados.

-princesa- Mimi lo miro con los ojos muy rojos- salgamos de aquí

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capi esperamos que os guste**

**Y ****asumamoslo**** todos hemos visto alguna vez ****digimon****k infancia ****mas**** tierna)****jajaja**

**Saludos a todos y hasta el capi 2!!**

-


	2. 2:resaca

**GRACIAS X LAS RR ****aki**** va el capi 2!! K se nota k estamos de vacaciones ****jajaja**

**Respondiendos**

**-Ya os avis****amos**** k ****parecia**** MICHI ****xo**** ahora veréis como es MIMATO ;) pase lo k pase no lo dudes**

**-si somos pésima con los ****summarys**** T.T lo de sora lo ****vamso**** a intentar x ti ****jajaja****xo**** un ****pelin**** mas adelante ;))**

**-****sonia**** EXPLOTADORA ****jajaja**

**AVISO****LEMMON****somos**** unas pervertidas)**

**PD****:digimon**** no nos pertenece si no ****matt**** nunca acabaría con sora en ****e****l futuro Ù.Ú**

**------------------------------------- .---------------------------------------------.--------------**

_CAPITULO __II: RESACA_

Matt notaba como Mimi se agarraba a él mientras conducía, podía notar sus suaves curvas contra su espalda y también notaba mojada su camisa por las lágrimas¿en qué demonios estaba pensando Tai? Se detuvo en un semáforo.

-¿Dónde quiere ir Mimi?

Mimi lo miro con cara de pena, despeinada por el viento de la moto, con los ojos llorosos y la cara sonrosada, tenía que reconocer que Tachikawa era realmente guapa, siempre la había parecido mona, pero hasta esa noche nunca la había prestado tanta atención…

-¿podemos ir a tu casa?

Matt se puso rojo, y se atraganto

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué si puedo quedarme en tu casa a dormir?

Matt no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo¿Cómo le decía eso? Una parte de su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar, tenía que clamarse…

-Mimi…no creo que sea una buena idea… ¿Qué dirán tus padres?

-ellos no están, no quiero estar sola

Matt vio en sus ojos el mismo miedo a esa soledad que él conocía muy bien, el semáforo se abrió y sin decir nada arranco la moto rumbo a su casa, bajo de la moto y se quito el casco.

-vamos- la tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar, pero ella tropezó y golpeo su pecho-¿estas bien?

Mimi levanto la vista y Matt noto como su corazón aceleraba el ritmo, que demonios le pasaba¿Por qué no podía tranquilizarse?

-creo que me estoy mareando

-ey espera! –Matt la cogió antes que callera- ¿Por qué siempre te metes en líos? –le susurro.

La cargo en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento, con cuidado de no despertarla la llevo hasta su habitación y la dejo caer sobre el colchón, mala idea, Matt se tapo los ojos con la mano para dejar de ver, aunque no le sirvió de nada, podía verla exactamente igual que si sus ojos estuvieran abiertos, la falda se le había subido dejando ver una braguitas rosas de encaje, tenía un tirante de la camiseta bajado, y el pelo esparcido por la almohada¿Por qué reaccionaba su cuerpo?¿por qué lo traicionaba en estos momentos? Trago saliva y se volvió respirando con dificultad, vio una foto en su estantería, estaba todo los niños elegidos con sus dijimos, se vio al lado de sora, como cambiaban las cosas, busco a Mimi con la mirada en la foto, si que cambiaban, sonrió al ver a la alegre chica con sobrero vaquero que soñaba ser princesa¿Qué le estaba pasando en siete años nunca se había interesado por ella, porque de pronto se sentía así? Era absurdo era solo Mimi. Recupero un poco la normalidad y se volvió, aparto la vista de ella, sería mejor taparla, se dirigió a su armario y saco una sabana, era verano y hacia demasiado calor para taparla con otra cosa, pero tenía que tapar esa imagen de su mente.

La cubrió con la sabana y se agacho para retirársela de la cara y acomodarla, en ese momento Mimi abrió los ojos y lo beso.

Matt estaba totalmente sorprendido Mimi le había echado los bazos al cuello y tenía sus labios posados en los suyos, tenía que pararla si no estaba bien… ella le paso la lengua por su labio inferior, y todo el autocontrol de Matt se hizo añicos, abrió la boca y reclamo su lengua una y otra vez, ella era tan dulce que le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, tanto que se había tumbado encima de ella con una de sus piernas entre las de la joven. En serio tenía que parar eso, pero entonces Mimi gimió y la última esperanza de la conciencia de Matt murió. Comenzó a acariciarla, sin creer aun que existiera semejante perfección su piel era perfecta y suave, tenía unas medidas de infarto y su sabor era como la vainilla de dulce.

Matt sonrió le encantaba la vainilla, comenzó a besarla el cuello mientras desabrochaba su camisa, quería sentir lo mismo que sentían sus manos por todo su cuerpo, se separo un poco de ella, para deshacerse de la camiseta rosa y el sujetador, ambos se quedaron callados mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Matt no pudo más y volvió a besarla posesivamente, mientras acariciaba sus pechos, ya no tenía voluntad estaba llegando a su límite, necesitaba saber si ella se sentía igual deslizo una mano ente ambos cuerpos y se deslizo de la falda y las braguitas, no dejo besarla mientras se introducía en ella con sus dedos, ella gimió y se abrazo fuertemente a él, Matt sonrió, ella ya estaba lista y él no podía esperar más asique la beso la nariz y se separo de ella lo justo para quitarse los vaqueros y la ropa interior y coger un preservativo de la mesilla.

Volvió junto a ella y la beso de nuevo mientras se ponía el preservativo con pericia, dejo de besarla y la miro a los ojos, mientras presionaba sus caderas contra las de la muchacha.

-Mimi ¿estás segura?

Matt la miro muy atento, que dios lo ayudara si decía que no, porque no estaba seguro de sí mismo. Ella afirmo con la cabeza y lo beso. Y Matt ya no pudo esperar más y entro en ella.

¿Pero qué…? Matt se quedo muy quieto al notar que rompía algo dentro de ella y que ella gritaba de dolor¿pero qué...? miro a mimi buscando una explicación, su mente no reaccionaba, mimi lo miraba asustada.

-¿yo..He hecho algo malo?

Yamato la miro con ternura, ya no había vuelta atrás, tal vez no debía pensar ahora en nada más que en ella, al menos se merecía una buena primera vez…

Mimi despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, le costaba abrir los ojos, la luz le hacía daño, no volvería a beber daiquiris nunca más, al fin abrió los ojos y vio una pared de color azul, volvió a cerrarlos el ruido de la ducha la taladraba los oídos, espera un momento azul¿Desde cuándo sus paredes habían cambiado de color¿Y quién estaba en la ducha? Abrió los ojos y se incorporo en la cama¿Cuándo había perdido su ropa?, frunció el entrecejo y lucho contra su jaqueca en busca de sus últimos recuerdos, discoteca-daiquiris-baile-chicos-Davis-baño- ¿!!TAI Y SORA?!! Y entonces… MATT, los recuerdos caían en cascada, besos, caricias "¿estás segura?" oh dios mío!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Yamato entro con el pelo mojado y solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, Mimi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y se puso colorada hasta la raíz del cabello, él la miro elevando una ceja y la sonrió sonrojado

-b…buenos días, espero...espero no haberte despertado.

Oh dios mío! Todo había pasado de verdad, miro al suelo donde se encontraba su ropa, mientras se tapaba hasta la barbilla con la sabana.

-¿estas bien? –parecía preocupado

-yo…si..Bueno me duele la cabeza y ….-se sonrojo más había cierta zona de su cuerpo que la molestaba, sacudió la cabeza- ¿Qué paso anoche¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Matt la miro sorprendido

-¿no recuerdas nada?

-bue..Bueno para ser sincera- iba a morir de lo roja que estaba- recuerdo estar bailando e ir a veros a ti y a Davis y…- bajo la cabeza- vera Tai y a sora besarse- agarro más fuerte la sabana- luego solo recuerdo estar aquí con… bueno ya sabes contigo.- lo miro a los ojos- dime que solo fue un sueño, que tu y yo no hemos…

Matt se rasco la nuca y suspiro

-lo siento mucho Mimi, debí haberme controlado te juro que lo intente pero tú me besaste y los dos habíamos bebido y… el caso es que paso Mimi

Mimi no podía creerlo, ella siempre había imaginado su primera vez, más romántica con rosas, una cena antes, diciéndose palabras bonitas, con el chico al que amaba, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir¿Por qué la pasaba eso a ella?

-Mimi yo…

-está bien Matt – lo corto,- no es solo culpa tuya…

-pero Mimi no es eso lo que yo quería decirte, lo he estado pensando y creo que… bueno yo quería pedirte que… ya sabes que sora y yo salimos y desde que lo dejamos yo nunca… aunque creo que yo aun…

Mimi lo miraba confusa ¿Qué quería decirle? Sora, el nombre fue como un jarro de agua fría

-tranquilo ya sé lo que me quieres pedir, y creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo

Matt abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido

-¿en serio¿Te parece bien entonces?

Mimi asintió

-claro, no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie, sora no se enterara de nada

Mimi forzó una sonrisa y vio que el arrugaba el entrecejo

-yo no quería decir…

-tranquilo-volvió a cortarlo – es lo mejor, ya somos mayores para asumir los errores no?

-¿crees que ha sido un error?

Mimi lo miro sus ojos parecían haberse oscurecido

-bu…bueno yo, es solo que esperaba otra cosa la primera vez- Matt se cruzo de brazos y miro al suelo- pero no estoy enfadada contigo es solo que necesito pensar…

-entiendo…

Se dirigió al armario y cogió una bermuda y una camiseta y las arrojo sobre una silla luego cogió más ropa, y se dirigió a la puerta

-te llevare a casa, será mejor que te vistas, hablaremos cuando estés más tranquila.

Mimi lo observo irse, sí eso sería lo mejor.

Mimi estaba en su casa metida en la ducha¿Cómo había salido tan mal su noche perfecta? La culpa era suya si no hubiera sido tan cobarde quizás sora no se le hubiera adelantado otra vez, suspiro, al día siguiente tendría que ir a clase era mejor no pensarlo. Cerró el grifo y se dirigió a su cuarto, su móvil sonó:

Llamada entrante …..MATT 

Se sentó en la cama con el móvil en las manos.

-lo siento Matt aun no estoy preparada.

Apago el móvil y se dejo caer en la cama, contra más pasaban las horas, más nítido se la hacia la noche anterior… podía sentir los besos de Matt, sus caricias, sus…

Sonó el teléfono de casa, el contestador estaba encendido asique dejo que saltara, no la apetecía hablar con nadie…

hola cariño ¿Cómo te va? Si necesitas algo ya sabes que solo se lo tienes que pedir a Harry, por cierto me ha dicho que anoche no llegaste a dormir, supongo que te quedarías en casa de una amiga…, espero que estés bien, y suerte mañana, yo volveré dentro de un mes, te quiero 

La voz de su padre desapareció, siempre Harry, el pobre mayordomo la había criado prácticamente solo desde que muriera su madre, apretó un peluche de su cama fuertemente, y se quedo dormida.

-señorita ¿no va desayunar?

Mimi vio la cara de preocupación de Harry y cogió una tostada sonriéndole.

-para el camino, ah hoy me iré y volveré andando

-espere…

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí, rumbo al instituto, normalmente la llevaba el chofer pero necesitaba andar, pensar, por primera vez agradeció no ir al mismo instituto que ellos, su padre la había metido en una escuela femenina de elite…, había sido su condición para dejarla en Japón y por una vez no la importaba…

-Mimi! – Se volvió y vio a Lulu corriendo hacia ella, Lulu era su mejor amiga en la escuela-¿Cómo te fue¿Te declaraste a Tai?

Mimi suspiro decaída y le explico lo sucedido la noche anterior,

-¿estas de broma?

Justo sonó el timbre para ir a la presentación, Lulu y ella se sentaron en un banco de la escuela.

-¿pero Matt el hermano de TK?

-Si…

-¿el guitarrista?

-si…

-pero ese era ex novio de sora no?-Mimi afirmo cansada- espera un momento ese era el chico que te gustaba antes!

Mimi se sonrojo

-solo me gusta un poquito, además, sora empezó a salir con él y yo volví a nueva york y..

-si si si ya se ahora te gusta Tai

-eso es

-¿y no has pensado que quizás aun te guste Matt?

-¿pero qué dices?

-ya sabes lo que dicen los niños y los borrachos nunca miente…

-yo no…

-MIMI

Sakura una chica de su clase llego corriendo hasta ellas

-hay un chico esperándote en la puerta!

-¿a mí?

-si es otro admirador coge su tarjeta y las flores y dile que está ocupada- contesto Lulu

-pero este es muy guapo y no trae flores, dice que es amigo tuyo- el corazón de Mimi comenzó a acelerar el ritmo- es rubio y tiene unos ojos increíbles, creo que deberías ir.

Mimi trago saliva y se levanto, se dirigió a la puerta y lo vio a poyado en la pares con las manos en los bolsillos. Oh dios¿Qué hacía allí¿Que le iba a decir? Mimi llego hasta donde él y le sonrió.

-hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

-tenemos que hablar…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.-------------------------------------.-------------------------------.--------------

**Hasta ****ay :P**** es por haceros sufrir, esperamos k os guste! Y siempre admitimos ****criticas**** e ideas.**

**Lo sabemos somos unas pervertidas, ****xo**** ya avisamos k había ****lemmon**** O///O **


	3. 3:¿una mala idea?

**Hola!! Pues ya estamos aquí de nuevo con el capi 3(.)**

**Respondiéndoos**

**-G****racias por los ****ánimos**** jajaja nos animan mucho!!**

**-B****ueno en cuanto a la ****crítica**** sobre los fallos ortográficos los sentimos T.T aunque en el summary y en lo que escribimos en negrita no nos fijamos y ponemos ****"****xk****"**** en vez de ****"****porque****"**** para abreviar. Pero ****sí**** que es verdad que tenemos que fijarnos más, ****prometemos****intentarlo****a partir**** de ahora.**

**-Sí**** somos unas pervertidas… O///O xo ya os avisamos XD jajaja**

**------------------------------------- ****.---------------------------------------------.--------------**

_CAPITULO III: __¿Una mala idea?_

Matt observaba callado a la joven castaña sentada en el banco del parque¿Por qué no podía hablar¿Desde cuándo se quedaba él sin palabras delante una chica? Se estaba volviendo loco, desde aquella noche no había podido parar de pensar en ella, esto no tenía sentido ella era _solo _Mimi.

-Siento mucho todo esto Matt, yo… no debí permitir que aquello pasara.

Yamato la miro sorprendido¿eso no debía haberlo dicho él?

-Mimi soy yo quien tiene que pedirte perdón, -desvió su mirada hacia un lado, para evitar mirarla, podía notar como ardían sus mejillas- no sé que me paso, pero no quiero pienses que fue un error o que me avergüenzo de ello…

-Yo no pienso que fuera un error Matt.

Él se volvió sorprendido mirándola, notaba como el corazón se le aceleraba, como sus ojos, no podían dejar de mirar a la como sus largos cabellos eran movidos por el viento, como un leve rubor rosado aparecía en su cara, como sus manos apretaban la falda de su uniforme en busca de valor, estaba casi seguro de que si ella le decía que sentía algo por él, él podría darla una oportunidad…

-Ya sabes que a mí me gusta Tai¿verdad?- a Matt le inundo una gran decepción, y trago saliva forzosamente- creo que eres el único del grupo que lo sabe, por eso ayer intentaste ayudarme… y yo bueno, yo me aproveche de ti

Matt abrió sobremanera los ojos ¿aprovecharse de él? Estaba de broma, si ella había estado perfecta, ella le había dado algo único, él era el único…, al menos por ahora, al pensar eso una rabia lo inundo.

-Yo no…

-Déjame acabar a mi primero, por favor- vio como la joven apretaba más fuerte la tela con sus puños apretados, y decidió que era mejor dejarla hablar, asintió con la cabeza- Yo no me siento orgullo de lo que hice, no porque fueras…tú, si no por las circunstancias. Yo… bueno… tú eres un gran amigo y te tengo mucho cariño, además se que eres una persona en quien puedo confiar – sonrió tímidamente- Por eso yo realmente espero que esto no influya en nuestra amistad…

Yamato se quedo callado, observándola, vaya esto sí que era nuevo, normalmente las mujeres se le echaban encima y tras pasar una noche poco más que le pedían matrimonio, desde Sora, él se había prometido no volver a caer bajo el influjo de ninguna mujer, no merecía la pena sufrir, se juro a sí mismo no volver a ser vulnerable, y ahora, allí estaba él con la única chica con la que no se hubiera esperado nunca tener ese tipo de conversación… y le estaba poniendo todo muy fácil, nada de responsabilidades, nada de fingir amor, nada…¿ y entonces por qué la idea no le gustaba¿Por qué tenía deseos de besarla hasta que le dijera que no la dejara marchar…? Decididamente se estaba volviendo loco, era demasiado orgulloso, si probablemente solo era eso, no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas no o persiguieran.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

Matt la sonrió

-Creo que tú lo has dicho bastante bien, yo también te tengo mucho cariño, y te considero una gran amiga, claro que esto no va a cambiar las cosas…

Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa, y el corazón de Matt se detuvo un instante… maldita sea, parecía que las cosas si habían cambiado…

* * *

-Muchas gracias por traerme,- Mimi sonrió al rubio mientras le daba su casco- ya nos veremos.

Giro para adentrarse en su casa, cuando sintió que la sujetaba un brazo y la hacían volverse. Mimi lo miro sorprendida.

-Quería pedirte una cosa más…

Mimi observaba sus ojos azules, Qué la pasaba el corazón parecía desbocado, y se podía notar perfectamente como su piel había reaccionado al tocarla.

-Veras aquella mañana tu dijiste que no te esperabas aquello así… y creo que te mereces algo más, yo también lo pienso… así que bueno yo… yo solo había pensado que si tú quieres podemos ir a cenar, o a donde tú quieras este viernes, no sería como una cita-lo vio sonrojarse- seria como una precita, podemos pensar que es como si fuera antes de aquello…

Ella lo miro totalmente estupefacta¿la estaba pidiendo una cita?, el gran Yamato Ishida le estaba pidiendo una cita…, él nunca pedía citas, tenía que decir que no, que pasaría si Tai se enteraba, probablemente pensaría que Matt y ella tienen algo, claro que Tai se había ido con Sora aquella noche.., y además no era una cita, cita, él solo lo hacía para hacerla sentir mejor…, él era su amigo no había nada de malo, en quedar una noche con un amigo para ir al cine…

-claro por qué no

Vio que Matt sonreía.

-Perfecto- afirmo mientras se colocaba el casco-entonces te pasare a buscar a las nueve y media ¿de acuerdo?

Mimi asintió sonriendo, y vio como ponía la moto en marcha. Entro en su casa y subió a su cuarto, se sentó en el sillón cerca de la ventana, y miro el paisaje, esa iba a ser una semana muy larga…

-¡Mimi!- Sakura y Lulu se acercaron a ella en la hora del receso- ¿Qué paso ayer con el rubio?

-Bueno… nada, nosotros solo somos amigos

Ambas chicas se miraron de reojo. Mimi sabía que esa respuesta no les había convencido.

-Oh vamos, no seas cruel con nosotras, dinos la verdad ¿Qué hay entre el gran Ishida y tú?

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos

-ya decía yo que me sonaba, es Matt Ishida!- todas las chicas de clase volvieron su mirada a Sakura , que se puso roja como un tomate y comprendió su error, sonrió- su última canción es genial...- muchas de las chicas asintieron, e ignoraron a las tres amigas- a estado cerca…¿Mimi estas loca, como me puedes decir, que _ishida_-le dijo susurrando- viene a buscarte a la salida y solo son amigos?

-Sakura solo somos amigos, además hemos quedado para el viernes, pero…

-¡!!¿QUÉ?!!!

El chillido asusto a Mimi, que se puso roja al verse de nuevo el centro de atención.

-no seáis tan escandalosas, no es para tanto, es solo como amigos.

-¿no es un poco tarde para eso?

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Mimi echo una mirada asesina a Lulu- ¿me estáis ocultando algo?

-Que remedio…- Mimi conto a Sakura lo sucedido aquella noche y luego la conversación en el parque- ahora entendéis que solo somos amigos…

-No- le dijo Lulu- solo entiendo que te has empeñado en no aceptar que te gusta Yamato.

-A mi no me gusta Matt- Se quejo Mimi.

-¿Por qué?

Mimi se quedo sin palabras, ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-Profesor en clase.

Mimi sintió alivio al ver que comenzaban de nuevo las clases…

* * *

Matt caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, hacia la cafetería, como todos los días aun no había desayunado…

-Matt- se detuvo al ver acercase a Tai- ¿me invitas a desayunar?

-¿Por qué siempre invito yo?

-Por que tú eres el artista famoso, y yo solo soy tu pobre amigo muerto de hambre

Matt lo miro con escepticismo, era siempre tan dramático…

-Está bien , vamos.

Caminaron hasta la cafetería donde como siempre Tai pidió mucha más comida que Matt, después salieron a un banco para estar más tranquilos.

-Oye Matt ¿estas enfadado conmigo por lo de la otra noche?

Matt trago su café, y lo miro sorprendido

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-Bueno , por lo de Sora, yo no quería hacer eso, no sé que me paso, yo solo..

-Está bien, no te preocupes

Pudo ver la cara de de asombro de Tai de reojo, ni siquiera había pensado en eso, sus pensamientos habían sido totalmente ocupados por cierta castaña obsesionada con el rosa...¿por qué no le molestaba que Sora se besara con su mejor amigo?

-No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima, pensaba que no volverías a hablarme – Matt bebió otro sorbo de café, realmente en otro momento es lo que hubiera hecho- solo espero que ella no lo viera…oye Matt ¿Mimi …ella nos vio?

Matt casi se atraganta con el café. ¿Por qué le importaba a Tai que Mimi los viera?

-Sí

Yamato vio como Tai se deprimía, y bajaba los hombros mientras mordía una magdalena.

-Vaya entonces sí que metí la pata…

-¿Qué más te da lo que viera Mimi?

-Bueno eso es porque a mi ….- Matt observo a su amigo esperando no tener razón, oh dios se había puesto colorado hasta las orejas- me gusta Mimi.

Matt sintió una rabia desconocida dentro de él¿pero qué demonios le pasaba a Tai? Si le gustaba Mimi por que se besaba con sora.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?

¿Decirle? Sentía deseos de pegarle¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, tenía que a verse enfadado con Tai por besarse con Sora, no porque le gustara Mimi¿Por qué no le decía que Mimi también sentía algo por él?

-¿Mimi?

-Ya sé que a ti te parece superficial y todo eso, pero a mí me parece la chica más bonita del mundo, siempre tiene una sonrisa, y es muy cariñosa…

No solo eso pensó Matt, es amable y sincera, necesita abrazarse a lago para dormir, y es increíble en la cama…¿pero que estaba pensando?

-¿Crees que debería declárame ya o esperar un poco? Pensaba hacerlo esa noche, pero al final todo salió mal…

NO

-Haz lo que quieras.

* * *

Mimi había pasado toda la semana preguntándose si sería buena idea su cita con Yamato¿Qué se iba a poner? No había sido una buena idea, finalmente eligió una camiseta de tirantes de rombos rosas ,marrones y bancos, un pichi marrón, muy cortito, y unas calzas a juego con la camiseta que llegaban hasta encima de la rodilla, se maquillo, estaba terminando de peinarse cuando llamaron a la puerta. Tenía que darse prisa.

Sonó el móvil, iba tan apresurada que ni siquiera paro a mirar quien llamaba.

-¿si?

-¿Mimi?

-Sí, soy yo

-Hola soy Tai- Mimi se detuvo en seco.

-Ah, hola Tai…

-Bueno Mimi yo te llamaba para saber que hacías hoy, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer y quiere claro… podíamos.. Ir juntos algún lado.

Mimi perdió el habla.

-¿Estas hay Mimi?

- Esto…yo sí perdona, lo siento mucho Tai pero yo ya tengo planes para hoy.

-¿En serio?, bueno yo comprendo, debí habértelo dicho antes…¿Qué tal mañana?

Mimi sonrió feliz.

-Claro mañana podemos quedar.

-Genial, entonces mañana te paso a buscar a esta hora.

-ok.

-Mimi

-Dime…

-Se buena. Mañana nos vemos.

Colgó el teléfono y bajo las escaleras sonrientes, hasta que se encontró con un par de ojos azules mirándola de arriba abajo, estaba parado en medio del recibidor, sonriéndola.

-¿Nos vamos?

Mimi asintió, estaba demasiado guapo, definitivamente no había sido una buena idea…

--------------------------.---------------------------------------------.--------------------------

**Pues hasta aquí ;) perdón por tardar un poquillo pero el fin de semana nos pierde jajaja, esperamos que os haya gustado (opiniones, sugerencias, criticas… T.T)**

**NOTA: en el capi siguiente vuelve a ver LEMMON… O//O **

**Si nos queda alguna falta lo sentimos… **

**SALUDOS!!! Y gracias x leer **


	4. 4:un niño bueno

**Hi!! Aquí os dejamos el capi 4!!! **

**Respondiéndoos**

**-****Nos encanta que os guste! n.- y**** muchas**** gracias por ****los RR!!!**

**-****Jajaja lo sabemos es un problema lo d****e las faltas pero seguimos intentando mejorar.**

**-****Un "pichi" es un peto pero en vez de pantalón acaba en falda, en este caso mini falda, también se puede decir que es una minifalda con tirantes… ¿ya sabes lo que queremos decir? Porque no sé si nos hemos explicado bien…**

**-En cuanto a Sora ya se verá más adelante, y Tai nos encanta asique no te preocupes que le compensaremos… ;)**

**AVISO:**** al final del capítulo hay LEMMON **

**------------------------------------- ****.---------------------------------------------.--------------**

_CAPITULO IV: __un niño bueno_

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- Matt la miraba intrigado mientras la ofrecía un casco y se colocaba el suyo, mala idea, mala idea, eran las únicas palabras que atravesaban el cerebro de Mimi, Yamato se veía muy guapo aquella noche, con unos vaqueros gastados y una simple camisa blanca¿qué la pasaba? Hacía años que no pensaba en Matt de esa forma…-¿Mimi?

Mimi se sonrojo¿Qué la había preguntado…? Ah sí…

-Pues…¿qué tal el parque de atracciones?

Matt sonrió y bajo la visera de su casco mientras se subía a la moto, Mimi tomo aire, seguía siendo Matt y aquello solo había sido una noche loca, no tenía por qué preocuparse. Se subió a la moto sonriendo y se agarro a al joven mientras este ponía la moto en marcha rumbo al parque de atracciones de la ciudad.

El corazón de Mimi latía apresuradamente, estar abrazada a su cuerpo la traía un sinfín de recuerdos, de aquella noche, menos mal que Matt no podía ver su cara porque se había tornado rojo fuerte, no tenía sentido seguir pensando en eso…, era solo el pasado, Yamato solo era su amigo, él siempre había estado enamorado de Sora, y a ella ahora le gustaba Tai, solo eran un par de amigos divirtiéndose en el parque de atracciones, tenía que apartar los recuerdos de esa noche de su mente.

La moto se detuvo y Matt se giro hacia ella quitándose el casco.

-Hemos llegado- anuncio bajándose de la moto, Mimi asintió y se bajo con él-¿Dónde quieres ir primero?

Mimi observo a gran entrada del parque, siempre le habían encantado esos sitios, y más de noche, con luces de colores por todos lados.

-La montaña rusa

Matt elevo una ceja.

-¿Segura¿No es un poco fuerte para empezar?

Mimi lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Claro que no, es mejor ahora que aun no hemos cenado.

-Lo que tú digas.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la montaña rusa. Estaban esperando en la cola, y ninguno de los dos decía nada, Mimi se sintió frustrada, no le gustaba esa tensión.

-¿Por qué te dejaste crecer el pelo?

La pregunta sorprendió al rubio, que pestañeo mirándola, como si no creyera lo que oía.

-Me gusta más así, creo que me queda mejor.

-Si tú lo dices…

Yamato la miro aun más sorprendido

-¿A ti no te lo parece?

-No- contesto sincera Mimi, al ver la turbación en el rostro del chico le sonrió ampliamente- a mí me gustaba más como te queda corto, despeinado y de punta, es más tu estilo… así pareces un niño bueno- le saco la lengua.

-¿un niño bueno, eh?

Mimi no pudo ver la sonrisa de Matt al volverse y pensó que tal vez él se había ofendido.

-Pero así también estas guapo- Matt se volvió sonriendo maliciosamente, mierda, había dicho ¿guapo, en que estaba pensando- bueno ya sabes que no eres feo- sonrió más abiertamente, no lo estaba arreglando, cada vez estaba más nerviosa, suspiro.- ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Matt se rio. Y abrió la boca para responderle pero en ese preciso momento un joven les indico que podían subir, y Mimi dio gracias a dios por no tener que seguir con esa conversación. Se subieron al vagón y se abrocharon los cinturones.

-Esa falda no es muy apropiada para estas cosas.

Mimi lo miro extrañada por su comentario y balo la mirada, la falda se la había subido por el cinturón, y apenas cubría sus piernas, se puso roja y se volvió para quejarse, cuñado oyó un clack y el vagón comenzó a moverse.

* * *

-¿Dónde iremos ahora?

Matt observo a la chica que levaba al lado, realmente estaba muy guapa, cargaba con un montón de peluches de los que se había encaprichado, él, por supuesto, muy galantemente se había ofrecido para conseguirlos, menos mal que tenia buenos reflejos y una mejor puntería.

-¿Qué tal si comemos algo?

Asintió a la joven, y se encamino hacia un cenador cenador apartado del bullicio de las maquinas y de la gente, maldita sea, esto no iba bien, había quedado con ella para demostrarse así mismo, que lo de aquella maldita noche solo había sido un error, y que por muy guapa que fuera seguía siendo simplemente Mimi, pero ese era el problema, era Mimi y tenía que admitir que se lo estaba pasando muy bien, más que eso era la mejor cita que había tenido nunca, suspiro, llegando a la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres comer? Yo invito.

Mimi sonrió.

-Una hamburguesa con queso, patatas fritas y un batido de fresa, pero no hace falta que invites.

Matt elevo una ceja y la respondió ofendido.

-Quedamos en que era una cita¿no? –vio que ella se sonrojaba y endulzo el tono- yo siempre pago en las citas.

Se volvió y se dirigió al puesto de comida¿hamburguesa con queso y patatas fritas? Esperaba algo como: sándwich light de pavo y ensalada de mozzarella, tantos años y aun conseguía sorprenderle, llevo la comida a la mesa en la que esperaba la joven, y frunció el entrecejo al ver que dos chicos estaban interrogándola. ¿No podía dejarla ni un minuto sola?

-Ah! Hola Matt, mira estos chicos tan amables me han dado entradas para entrar a la casa del terror¿podemos ir después?

-Claro- sonrió Matt a Mimi, después volvió su atención a los dos jóvenes y su mirada se torno dura y heladora, aunque siguió hablando de manera muy tranquila y dulce- supongo que ellos no nos acompañaran, seguro que tienen algo que hacer en otro lado.

Los jóvenes pillaron la indirecta y se marcharon, despidiéndose de Mimi.

-Eso ha no ha sido muy amable por tu parte, eran muy simpáticos.

Matt la miro enfadado ¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente y crédula?

-¿Es que no has visto como te miraban? Esos no buscaban que te rieras con ellos.

Los ojos de Mimi destellaron y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Acaso crees que soy tonta? Se defenderme sola bastante bien.

Matt se quedo atónito, nunca había visto a Mimi enfadada, siempre estaba sonriendo, que guapa estaba enfadada, una sonrisa cruzo en sus labios.

-¿Te estás riendo de mi?

Matt negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que seas tonta, tranquilízate, solo que a veces eres demasiado ingenua y me preocupo por ti, eso es todo.

Dio un bocado a su hamburguesa viendo como Mimi se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza.

-Gracias.

Y así sin más, Matt se sonrojo más que ella, siguieron comiendo en silencio.

-Bueno-dijo él cuando acabaron-¿vamos a la casa del terror antes de irnos?

Mimi asintió sonriendo. Y ambos se dirigieron a la atracción, cuando llegaron a la puerta un hombre vestido como un mayordomo de ultratumba abrió la puerta.

-Bienvenidos- Matt noto como la joven se agarraba a su brazo, y se sonrojo¿Por qué temblaba si aun no habían entrado?- ¿están seguros de que quieren entrar?

Yamato asintió, y el mayordomo los dejo pasar.

-Tranquila- le susurro Matt al oído al notar que cada vez se aferraba más a su brazo- no voy a dejarte sola.

* * *

-¡Eres un idiota! Deja de reírte de mí – protesto Mimi mientras le pegaba con un mono grande y rosa de peluche.- ya te he dicho que ha sido un accidente no quería pegar aquel puñetazo al zombi, pero es que me asusto mucho…

Matt se seco las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa, Mimi nunca le había visto reír tanto, realmente estaba muy guapo.

-Está bien, lo que tu digas, pero reconoce que es gracioso que te prohíban la entrada en un sitio a ti por agresión- volvió a reírse- ¿quieres ir algún lado más?

Mimi se coloco el casco y miro su reloj eran las 3:30 de la madrugada, el tiempo había pasado volando, seguro que Harry estaba preocupado.

-Creo que es mejor irnos a casa, se ha hecho muy tarde…

Matt parecía ¿desilusionado?, Mimi sacudió la cabeza, no podía ser eso, se subieron a la moto, y llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Mimi.

-Gracias por todo, me lo he pasado muy bien.

Mimi se dio la vuelta para entrar en casa cuando vio que Matt bajaba de la moto y se quitaba el casco. Se paró en seco¿Por qué no se iba a casa? Se paro enfrente de ella

-Yo…solo quería que supieras que me lo he pasado mejor de lo que esperaba.

Mimi se sonrojo y volvió a sonreírle.

-Algún día lo repetiremos.

-Respecto a eso…-¿Matt estaba rojo?- me preguntaba si quieres que me pase después del ensayo mañana, podíamos ir al cine o lo que quieras…

Se quedo parada y una pena la inundo…, que la pasaba se sentía mal, como si engañara a Matt, era absurdo.

-Lo siento mucho Matt pero ya tengo planes, Tai me llamo antes y…

-¿Tai? – Matt la interrumpió y la miro duramente a los ojos- ¿Vais a salir mañana los dos solos?- Mimi asintió y bajo la cabeza no quería enfrentarse a esos ojos duros- Esta bien si eso es lo que quieres…

Mimi no lo podía creer por que había tanto desprecio en sus palabras, Matt sabía que a ella le gustaba Tai¿Qué le pasaba?

-No tienes porque enfadarte, Tai y yo solo…

No la dio tiempo acabar la frase ,Matt había posado sus labios en los de ella y la besaba duramente, no era un beso dulce ni cariñoso, era un beso posesivo, dirigido a sus sentidos, eso no estaba bien, ella no…ella no quería eso, comenzó a moverse intentando separarse del cuerpo del joven. Este separo su cara de la joven unos centímetros, lo miro estaba rojo y respiraba entrecortadamente, sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

-Mimi…

La apoyo contra la pared y al sujeto las muñecas evitando que se moviera, y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, con más urgencia que antes, Mimi estaba extasiada por él, sabía que aquello estaba mal pero su mente era un huracán de sensaciones, suspiro rindiéndose, él debió notarlo por que soltó sus muñecas y gimió ante su abandono; ella rodeo su cuello con los brazos y lo pego más a su cuerpo.

Mimi perdió completamente el sentido del tiempo, no sabía cuánto llevaba besándola y acariciándola, hasta que sintió uno de los dedos de Matt en un lugar que no debía estar, intento en vano separar el brazo de ella, pero él no solo no se lo permitió, si no que logro hacer lo que quería y lo introdujo de entro de ella, ella ahogo un grito en el hombro del joven y oculto su avergonzado rostro en él.

Mimi comenzaba a respirar al ritmo que los dedos del muchacho marcaban, su mundo solo giraba alrededor de él, solo existían ellos, su respiración, sus besos, sus manos, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse al dador de él, Matt la beso para evitar que se oyeran los gemidos de la joven.

Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar, mientras Matt la besaba, se separo de ella y la beso en la frente, la miro a los ojos, con la respiración entrecortada.

-Lo siento Mimi yo…

Mimi lo miraba una confundida, se coloco la ropa

-No te preocupes- Mimi bajo la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta con manos temblorosas.

-¿Aun piensas ir mañana con Tai?

Mimi asintió sin volverse.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Un aparte de Mimi esperaba que él la diera un motivo. Pero él no lo hizo arranco la moto.

-Tú misma…

* * *

** Bueno esta vez ha sido un lemmon light no? Jajaja … no os acostumbréis eh? n///n**

**Bueno pues en el próximo capi más!!! **

**Ya sabéis dudas, consejos, lo que queráis..**

**Besos a todos!!!**


	5. 5: dulce pesadilla

**Hola!!! ****P****erdona****d por la tardanza, entre la universidad, las fiestas, etcétera… hemos tardado más de lo que esperábamos, lo sentimos U.U**

**Respondiéndoos**

**-****Como siempre muchas gracias por los RR, nos encanta que os guste, nos anima mucho a seguir escribiendo **

**-****Respecto a lo de las faltas de ortografía… empezamos a sentirnos frustradas, (nos estamos planteando denunciar al Word por las revisiones que hace jajaja)**

**-****Ya os dijimos que era lemmon light ;) cuando sea más duro os avisaremos… habrá seguimos siendo unas pervertidas.**

**-****Bueno esperamos que os**** guste, ****intentamos**** mejorar todo lo que no****s****habéis**** pedido.**

**------------------------------------- ****.---------------------------------------------.--------------**

_CAPITULO __V: __Dulce pesadilla_

Mimi se sentó en el tocador y observo con disgusto el reflejo de su cara en el espejo, tenía unas profundas ojeras violáceas, no había podido dormir casi nada en toda la noche, un rubio de ojos azules había colmado sus pensamientos, y por si fuera poco estaba tremendamente pálida, tendría que esforzarse en el maquillaje para su cita con Tai.

Tai… ella siempre había pensado que estaría más ilusionada en su primera cita, después de todo lo había estado esperando desde que volviera a Japón¿Por qué ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en Matt? Suspiro¿Por qué se había enfadado con ella? Él sabía lo que ella sentía por Tai, y él no sentía nada por ella ¿verdad? Sacudió la cabeza, no claro que no, Matt solo había tenido ojos para Sora, más que eso, antes de aquella noche, no la prestaba ninguna atención…

Volvió la mirada al reloj, aún tenía dos horas antes de que Tai llegara, sería mejor comenzar a arreglarse…

* * *

-¿Matt?

Yamato volvió la mirada, y vio a una sorprendida Sora acercarse a él.

-Hola- la saludo cuando llego a su altura- ¿Por qué me miras así?

Sora lo observaba totalmente atónita.

-¿Por qué te has cortado el pelo como antes?

Yamato se sonrojo levemente e introdujo las manos en los bolsillos mientras se encogía de hombros con indiferencia.

-Alguien me dijo que me quedaba mejor así.

Sora sonrió sorprendida.

-Vaya, eso sí que es un milagro. ¿Y quién es la causante de que el gran Yamato se corte el pelo?

Matt noto como sus mejillas se sonrosaban, no podía decirle la verdad¿Cómo iba a decirle que había bastado que Mimi le dijera "estabas más guapo antes" para que él como un idiota se cortara el pelo? Seguro que se burlaría de él, además entonces tendría que explicar cuándo se lo dijo, y eso sí que era difícil de explicar… se rasco la nuca.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-He venido a ver Shin…

-¿Aún sigues con él?- Sora asintió ruborizada- ¿Aun no sabe lo de Tai, verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza abatida.

-Comprendo.

-No es tan sencillo…- Dijo Sora con la cabeza gacha, Matt elevo una ceja- Se que para ti todo es blanco o negro, pero a mí tampoco me gusta esta situación.

-No veo que hagas mucho para cambiarla.

-Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que da igual lo que haga, él nunca cambiara de idea. –Suspiro largamente- Es mejor así Matt, yo ya lo intente todo el otro día- parecía al borde de las lágrimas- pero aun así a él solo le gusta Mimi.

Un sentimiento de rabia inundo a Matt. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Nunca en su vida, se había sentido tan celoso, ni siquiera cuando Sora lo dejo por un universitario, él siempre había sabido mantener sus emociones a ralla, y de repente esa niña castaña con cara de ángel, le había dado la vuelta a su mundo. ¡Si hasta se había cortado el pelo¡

-¿Matt estas bien?

Yamato regreso a la realidad, y vio la cara de preocupación de Sora.

-No te preocupes por mí, solo espero que lo que digas sea verdad y estés dispuesta a superar lo de Tai…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que lo más probable es que Tai se declare hoy a Mimi.

* * *

-¡¡¿Estas de broma?!!- Yolei la miraba de arriba abajo con una actitud desaprobadora- no puedo permitir que vayas así vestida a tu cita con Tai.

Mimi suspiro derrotada, al ver como Yolei arrojaba toda la ropa de su armario al suelo, mientras continuaba riñéndola, ella no se veía tan mal, llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta rosa chicle de volantes, y unas zapatillas deportivas del mismo color que la camiseta. La verdad, es que comparada con cómo iba vestida ayer…

-Ya esta, lo encontré.

Mimi observo como su amiga sonreía triunfante mientras sostenía una percha, con un vestido corto de color blanco, con cintas rosas.

-Yo…yo no creo que eso sea apropiado…

-Tonterías, cuando Tai te vea con este vestido no podrá dejar de mirarte- ese es el problema , pensó Mimi- Además estoy segura de que hoy se declarara, y no querrás ir como una andrajosa.

-¿Crees que Tai… se declarara?

-Claro- afirmo la chica de gafas sonriente- Seguro que mañana ya sois novios¿no estás nerviosa por cómo le contestaras¿O por cómo será vuestro primer beso?

-¿Beso?

-Claro, seguro que te besa, oh al fin Tai y tú juntos, es perfecto!!!

-¿Perfecto?

-Mimi estas demasiado nerviosa, vamos casi no queda tiempo, menos mal que estoy yo aquí para ayudarte…

-Perfecta- le sonrió la joven – estas preciosa Mimi.- sonó la puerta- y justo a tiempo.

Ambas amigas bajaron, Yolei bajaba los escalones de dos en dos tarareando una musiquilla de moda¿Por qué ella no estaba tan contenta? Parecía qué la cita era de Yolei. Se detuvo un instante en la escalera, y agarro el pasamanos, buscando valor¿Por qué no estaba feliz¿Por qué temía que yolei tuviera razón y Tai quisiera besarla¿Qué pensaría entonces Matt? Abrió los ojos como si una verdad la hubiera golpeado, Matt, todo esto era por él, no podía dejar de pensar en él¿Qué la pasaba? No podía estar… no, a ella le gustaba Tai, Tai era perfecto para ella, era atento, simpático, amable, guapo. Cogió aire y continuo bajando las escaleras, sonrió al ver a como Yolei se burlaba de Tai, y entonces Tai la vio y perdió el habla.

-Cierra la boca, vas a babear la alfombra- se burlo Yolei- Bueno os dejo, pasarlo bien , y Mimi llámame luego, ciao.

Mimi sonrió mientras veía como Yolei se marchaba. Luego volvió la vista a Tai, que seguía estático.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Tai trago saliva, y sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí, perdona, es solo que estas muy guapa- sonrió – Ah te he traído esto- dijo dándola un ramo de margaritas- espero que te gusten, Kari me dijo que sería un gesto bonito …

Mimi sonrió más abiertamente al ver como Tai se ponía rojo, tomo las flores y las puso en un jarrón del recibidor.

-Son preciosas Kari tenía razón, es un bonito gesto Tai , muchas gracias.

-He pensado que podíamos ir al centro comercial ¿Qué te parece?

Mimi observo a Tai, sus nervios parecían haberse aplacado, afirmo con la cabeza, todo saldría bien.

* * *

-¿Me estás escuchando?

Sora se volvió a su novio.

-Perdona, estaba pensando en un trabajo del instituto.

-Últimamente estas muy rara Sora.

Sora sabía que era cierto, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Matt¿y si Tai y Mimi comenzaban a salir¿Y si le perdía para siempre?, creía estar preparada para ello, pero…

-Sora te estoy contando algo muy importante que me ha pasado en la facultad deberías prestarme más atención.

"solo estas con él porque se parece a Tai ¿verdad?" "realmente me dejas por él". Aquellas palabras que Matt había pronunciado después de que ella decidiera poner fin a su relación, parecían tomar más sentido que nunca, miro a su novio, el pelo castaño oscuro de punta, los ojos oscuros y grandes y aquella sonrisa de niño, Dios era cierto, ella siempre amaría a Tai, pero él no la quería, ya se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, por eso ella… no volvería a equivocarse, tenía que intentarlo.

-Shin hemos acabado.

Dicho lo cual se dio media vuelta y echo a correr.

-Espera…

Podía oír el grito de Shin, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, estaba harta de engañarse a sí misma, a los demás, esto era lo mejor que podía hacer.

* * *

-Ya voy

Matt se levanto con fastidio del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta¿Quién demonios seria? Si era otra vez Jun. llamaría a la policía.

Abrió la puerta y se quedo helado…

-Sora…¿qué..

-¡Tienes razón, siempre la has tenido!- Matt estaba realmente sorprendido- No quiero que Mimi y Tai estén juntos, yo … yo quiero a Tai¡siempre le he querido!

Matt se quedo de piedra viendo como Sora rompía a llorar, trago saliva¿Qué podía decirla? Él siempre había sabido que Sora estaba enamorada de Tai, y aun así él había luchado por ella, incluso durante un tiempo creyó haber ganado…

-Espera aquí.-Entro en su casa y cogió las llaves. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.- Vamos a tomar algo, así hablamos más tranquilamente,¿ de acuerdo?

Sora afirmo con la cabeza y lo siguió, hasta la moto. Ambos se subieron, sin pronunciar palabra en todo el camino, se pararon en la puerta de la heladería.

-¿Te parece bien aquí?

-Claro- sora le sonrió, y entraron en el establecimiento- Oh dios mío…

Matt volvió la mirada hacia donde Sora miraba, y vio a Mimi y Tai sentados en una mesa, con un gran bol de helados, ambos se reían y hablaban muy animadamente, el corazón de Matt se encogió, y tuvo que apretar los puños con toda su fuerza para evitar ir y cargarla en su hombro, mientras golpeaba a Tai.

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos…

La voz triste de Sora calmo a Matt¿Irse¿Y dejarlos solos? Seguramente sería lo más lógico, lo que debería hacer, pero algo se lo impedía…

-Claro que no, no quería impedir eso- dijo señalándolos- vamos- la agarro de la mano y la codujo entre las mesas hasta llegar donde la pareja- ¡Que sorpresa¡

Vio como Mimi se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza, mientras que Tai sonreía contrariado.

-Hola¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Comer helado- Repuso Matt cogiendo una silla y sentándose a lado de Mimi -¿No os importa verdad?

-Bueno la verdad es que…

-Entonces perfecto, siéntate Sora.

Matt estaba enfado con Tai por salir con Mimi, con Mimi por ponerse tan condenadamente guapa para ver a Tai, con Sora por meterle en esa situación, pero sobretodo con él mismo.

-Bueno ¿y qué hacéis aquí?- pregunto Tai con una sonrisa- ¿ Volvéis a estar juntos?

Vale ahora odiaba más a Tai que a él mismo, iba contestar que no , cuando vio que Mimi lo miraba con interés, tal vez… sonrió.

-Bueno ya sabes , no hay nada de malo en quedar con una amiga de vez en cuando ¿no crees Mimi?

Mimi lo miro sorprendida , y se sonrojo.

-No… claro que no.

-Bueno ¿Y vosotros que tal?- Tai iba a contestar, pero Matt giro la cara hacia Mimi- ¿No vas muy maquillada¿Acaso no has dormido bien?

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos, hay esta pensó Matt triunfante al ver el brillo de odio dorado en los ojos pardos de la chica.

-La verdad es que no he dormido muy bien, he tenido unas horribles pesadillas.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Matt inocente.

-Vaya no lo sabía Mimi, si te encontrabas mal podíamos haberlo dejado para mañana.

Mimi sonrió a Tai.

-No te preocupes, es solo falta de sueño.

-En ese caso deberías irte pronto a dormir, no queremos que te pongas más fea y acabes como una puerta de maquillaje…

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron con la boca abierta. Pero él se limito a coger la cucharilla de Mimi y tomar un poco del helado.

-Siento que disguste mi maquillaje… aunque viniendo de un chico que aun tiene legañas en los ojos, no tiene mucho sentido¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

-Es cierto¡¡te has cortado el pelo!!

Matt se sonrojo, maldita niña, le había tomado ventaja.

-Parece ser que alguien le dijo que le quedaba mejor así, y parece ser que lo convenció- rio Sora.

Maldición, eso no ayudaba.

-¿En serio? – pregunto Mimi con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Y solo por eso te has cortado el pelo?

Matt se levanto de la silla abruptamente.

-Nos vamos, no queremos molestar más.- Sora se levanto y se despidió de ambos- Ah Mimi.

-¿SÍ?

-Me lo corte por qué no me gusta ser un niño bueno.

Ni siquiera se volvió para mirar la expresión sorprendida de Mimi, salió de la heladería, enfadado consigo mismo, regañándose por su falta de autocontrol. ¿Cómo era capaz de sacarlo así de sus casillas¿Dios qué había pasado allí dentro?

-Matt…

Matt se volvió a Sora, se había olvidado totalmente de la pelirroja.

-¿Si?

-¿Te gusta Mimi?

* * *

Tai paro el coche enfrente de la casa de Mimi.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias por todo Tai.

Mimi fue a abrir la puerta del coche, cuando noto que Tai la giraba la cara y posaba sus labios sobre ella, fue un beso dulce e inocente, sin pretensiones, tan distinto de los de Matt, MATT, al pensar en él , se aparto colorada.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Tai con la joven, Mimi no pensó que se pusiera tan serio…- Mimi yo… bueno tú… -Tai la miro decidido y con el ceño fruncido- Me gustas Mimi, y me gustaría pedirte que fueras mi novia.

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy, esperemos que os guste, y poco a poco creo que ****vamos**** descubriendo más cosas no? n.n **

**Bueno ya ****sabéis**** lo de siempre: peticiones, dudas, criticas( T.T si tenemos faltas os prometemos que estamos intentándolo), ****ánimos**** ( lo que nos ayuda a seguir jajaja)**

**Bueno besos a tods!!!**


	6. 6:comienza el juego

**Hola**** de nuevo**** Esperamos no haberos hecho esperar mucho… Aquí os traemos el capitulo 6!!**

**Respondiéndoos**

**-****Nos encanta que os guste, muchísimas gracias por los RR**

**-****TT.TT Gracias por notar la mejora en el tema ortográfico y formal.**

**-****Bueno ****como siempre ****esperamos que os**** guste****n.n**

**------------------------------------- ****.---------------------------------------------.--------------**

_CAPITULO __VI:__ Empieza el juego_

Mimi se sentó en la cama totalmente frustrada¿Por qué no había podido decir a Tai que sí? Era muy simple, a ella le gustaba, lo llevaba esperando un año…

--Llamada entrante Yolei—

Oh dios, Yolei no lo iba a entender…

-Dime…

-¿Ya has llegado¿Por qué no me has llamado enseguida¿Y bien¿Ya son novios¿Se besaron…?

-Bueno mmmm…. Sí, acabo de llegar, te iba a llamar ahora, y bueno por lo demás… la verdad es que estoy cansada y….¿podríamos mejor hablarlo mañana?

SILENCIO

-¿Os habéis acostado?

Mimi se puso colorada¿Pero cómo pensaba esas cosas?

-¡Claro que no¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-¿Entonces por qué estas cansada? Se suponía que llevabas esperando este día un año, yo si saliera con Ken estaría eufórica.

-Supongo que tienes razón…

-¿Acaso fue mal?¿Te lo pasaste mal?

-No, más bien todo lo contrario, me divertí muchísimo hasta que él apareció…

-¿Él?

Mimi se dio cuenta de su error…¿y ahora como salía de ahí? A sus amigas de clase se lo podía contar por qué no conocían a Matt, pero Yolei, seguro que iría a hablar con Matt…

-¿Mimi sigues ahí?

-Ah, sí perdona. Es solo que aparecieron Matt y Sora, y bueno Matt me dijo que iba muy maquillada…

-¡¿Qué¿Cómo se atreve a decirle a eso a una chica en una cita?

-Bueno Matt es así.

-No, Matt normalmente no hace esas cosas… ¿por qué haría…!Ya está, ya lo tengo!- A Mimi se le helo la sangre- Pero nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos… Siento decírtelo Mimi, pero no le caes bien a Matt, algunas veces te ha llamado superficial, probablemente no le gustes como novia de su mejor amigo.

Mimi sintió una pena que la llenaba el pecho¿eso era todo?¿eso era lo que él pensaba de ella?, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Por un momento ella había creído que él estaba celoso, que sentía algo por ella, que aquella noche había significado algo…

-Entiendo.

-Oh pero Meems no te deprimas, seguro que Tai no le da importancia…

-No te preocupes. Está bien, oye Yolei te tengo que colgar, me duele un poco la cabeza.

-¿Seguro qué estás bien?

-Sí, tranquila.

-Mañana hablamos.

-OK.

Mimi se recostó en la cama, y dejo caer el teléfono, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas… Matt creía que ella era superficial, Todo lo que había hecho era ponerla a aprueba para demostrar que ella no era buena para Tai…

* * *

Yamato miraba por la ventana desde la última fila, hacia demasiado calor, como de fondo escuchaba al profesor hablar constantemente, pero su cabeza estaba en otro sitio¿Por qué no habían ido Mimi y Tai al parque el domingo con todos¿Estarían saliendo juntos? Volvió la vista al pupitre de al lado en el que Tai dormía recostado plácidamente como de costumbre. ¿Qué veía ella en él? Retorno la mirada a la ventana, y él que había dejado el ensayo a medias solo para verla, tal vez fue un poco brusco con ella, a las chicas no las gustaba que las dijeran que iban muy pintadas…

El timbre sonó.

-Bueno muchacho hasta mañana, que alguien por favor despierte a Kamiya.

El profesor se retiro, y Matt se levanto del asiento, normalmente despertaba a Tai, pero aquella mañana no lo hizo, salió por la puerta ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

-Ishida-Sempai, por favor acepta esto.

Matt se sobresalto cuando cuatro chicas de segundo salieron a su encuentro, elevo una ceja, y cogió la caja de bombones que le ofrecían.

-Gracias.

-A nosotras nos encantas, e hemos escrito cientos de cartas de amor, pero nunca nos has contestado…

Matt las observaba, no era algo nuevo para él, sabía que era muy popular entre las chicas.

-Bueno yo lo siento, pero ya hay…

-¡Malditas mocosas¿Qué creéis que hacéis acosando a Mi Yamato?

El color desapareció de la cara del rubio, Oh por dios que no fuera ella, pero esa voz, un escalofrió le subió por la espalda.

-¡Perdónanos!

Las jóvenes salieron atemorizadas, era ella.

-Jun te he dicho que no hagas eso yo se defenderme solo.

La castaña lo miro con ojos tristes.

-Pero siempre me dices que odias que te persigan.

-Odio que me persigas, es cierto.

-¿Hoy no está el cabeza melón contigo?

-No, quiero estar solo.

-Genial, así podremos estar solos- la chica se colgó de su brazo, debió haber despertado a Tai- ¿Sabes he pensado que podíamos ir al cine este sábado, que te parece?

-Ya tengo planes…

-Pues los deshaces, he pensado que podíamos ver…

-Tu hermano te llama Jun.

Jun y Matt se volvieron para ver al dueño de la frase.

-Cabeza de melón, si me estas mintiendo otra vez…

Tai puso la mano en el corazón.

-Te prometo que Davis me dijo que te estaba buscando, algo relacionado con gritos tu madre, haber quemado una sartén…

-Luego nos vemos Matty.

-De nada- le dijo Tai a Matt cuando al joven se hubo ido, el rubio no contesto, se limito a seguir su camino- Oye ¿Qué te pasa? Hoy estas de lo más raro¿Por qué no me has despertado?

-Tal vez estarías cansado…

Tai parecía confuso.

-No especialmente…¿Por qué lo dices?

-Oh bueno- se encogió de hombros- ayer ni tu ni Mimi fuisteis con los demás, asique supongo que estuvisteis celebrando ser pareja.

Maldita sea, solo de pensar en que Tai la tocara, que la besara, que fuera suya, algo le quemaba.

-¿Mimi no fue ayer?-Matt se detuvo y lo miro sorprendido ¿No estaba con él?- Ayer no fui porque estuve ayudando a mi padre a montar los muebles del despacho…

-¿No sabes lo que hizo ayer tu novia?

Tai se sonrojo, y se rasco la nuca.

-Bueno…ella aun no es mi novia.

Matt agrando más los ojos.

-¿No se lo pediste?

-Oh sí, sí que se lo pedí, pero…ella me dijo que la diera tiempo para pensarlo, que últimamente estaba hecha un lio, y que quería hacer las cosas bien, que sentía algo por mí, pero que quería estar segura, algo así.

Yamato era todo alegría, Mimi y Tai no estaban juntos, sabía que no debía alegrarse, no tenía motivos, pero se alegraba, eso te pasa por tomar a una virgen, se reprocho, tal vez fuera eso, tal vez fuera solo un instinto ancestral de propiedad, porque no podía ser que él estuviera enamorado de Mimi… su cuerpo se contrajo, sacudió la cabeza, no eso no podía ser.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Matt negó con la cabeza- Ya sé que no te gusta Mimi pero tampoco es para que sonrías como un tonto cuando te cuento que no me ha dicho que sí. –Se encogió de hombros- Ah, espero que si Mimi es mi novia, no vuelvas a portarte con ella como el otro día¿Qué demonios te paso?

-Tranquilo, solo fue un mal día.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con que estuvieras con Sora?

-En cierto modo…

* * *

-Menudo gilipollas.

-¡Lulu! No hace falta decirlo así, tal vez todo sea un error.

-Venga Sakura, por mucho que te guste ese grupo que tiene lo que ha hecho está mal, deberías decirle que sí a Tai.

-¿Qué dices? No la hagas caso, no puedes salir con Tai porque estés enfadada con Yamato.

Mimi estaba aun más perdida ahora que antes, menudas amigas tenía.

-¿Mimi?

Mimi se volvió y sus amigas se volvieron, el chico sonreía abiertamente a Mimi¿de qué le concia?

-¿No me recuerdas verdad? Me llamo Suo Sakurai, nos conocimos en el aeropuerto.

-Ah sí, ya te recuerdo.

-Supongo que como no me has llamado ese chico te dijo que sí, y ahora eres una belleza con novio…

Mimi abrió la boca para contestar ¿Por qué la pasaban esas cosas? Cuando sintió un mano sobre su boca, y un brazo en su cintura.

-Sí, es una belleza con novio. ¿Y tú eres…?

Suo sonrió.

-Un admirador- el guiño un ojo- hacéis una bonita pareja, enhorabuena Mimi. Bueno si algún día necesitas algo ya sabes mi número de teléfono, nos vemos.

Él joven se alejo, y cuando ya no lo veía, pudo sentirse libre del abrazo.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces Matt?

-¿Qué qué hago yo? Salvarte de todos los salidos que babean detrás de ti.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que necesito que me salves?

-Bueno nosotras mejor nos vamos¿verdad Lulu?

Lulu iba a responder pero Sakura tiro de ella alejandose de allí.

-Vamos, te llevo a casa- Matt se dirigió a la moto, cuando se volvió y miro a la joven, no se había movido ni un centímetro- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No quiero que me lleves, no quiero que me salves, no quiero nada de ti. Mentiroso.

* * *

"Mentiroso"

Matt se quedo helado, todo el mundo de la calle lo miraba con desaprobación, estaba llorando y había salido corriendo… ¿Qué demonios la pasaba?

-tsk maldita sea.

Alcanzo a Mimi cinco minutos después, tenía su mano agarrada y la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?

Iba a seguir regañándola, cuando ella volvió la cara, estaba sonrojada y llorosa, y en su mirada había pena y reproche, el rubio soltó la mano de la joven totalmente en shock.

-Lo siento.

La dijo, aunque no sabía muy bien lo que sentía.

-¿El qué¿Qué sientes? Pensar que soy superficial, una niña tonta y rica, o que Tai se me haya declarado, o que no me parezca a Sora, o haberte acostado conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que sientes Ishida?

Matt pestañeo para salir del shock¿pero qué…?

-¿Qué estupideces dices?

-¿Me lo vas a negar¿Acaso no dijiste que era demasiado superficial…?

-Yo…lo dije, pero eso fue antes de…

-¿Y no quieres que salga con Tai verdad?

-No, pero no es…

-¿Y sientes haber hecho el amor conmigo, verdad?

Para Matt fue la gota que colmo el vaso, perdió la razón, la agarro fuertemente y la acerco a él, paso un brazo por detrás de su cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo y así evitar que dejara de forcejear, bajo la cabeza y la beso, la beso contestando a todas sus preguntas, con todo aquello que se no podía decir, que no quería creer.

Finalmente se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos, parecía asustada, se estaba volviendo loco, tenía que haberla dicho que estaba equivocada, tenía que haberla explicado todo…

-Mimi yo…

PLASS

El ruido aun resonaba entre los árboles, Matt se llevo una mano a la mejilla dolorida totalmente asombrado, ninguna mujer lo había golpeado antes.

-No te dejare que juegues más conmigo.

Matt la vio girar sobre sus talones y hechara correr, esta vez no la siguió, se quedo mirándola, quieto como un idiota. ¿Jugar? Eso era lo que era para ella un juego… ¿Qué demonios pensaba de él¿Qué clase de monstruo creía que era? Aunque…, entrecerró los ojos, si eso era lo que quería…

-El juego no ha hecho más que comenzar…

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí, como hemos tardado hemos intentado que no fuera corto n.n **

**Ya sabéis dudas, criticas, apoyos e ideas RR.**

**BESOS A TODS**


	7. 7:Mi señor

**Hola****!! Ya estamos aquí ****jeje, hemos tardado mucho, no****lo sentimos****muchísimo**** Nos encanta que os guste la historia, a nosotras también nos gusta mucho, nos divertimos mucho haciéndola, y eso se nota, no? Bueno no nos entretenemos más, ****MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR.**

**------------------------------------- ****.---------------------------------------------.--------------**

_CAPITULO __VII: Mi__ señor_

-Mimi¿te encuentras bien?

La castaña se volvió hacia sus amigas, que la miraban con preocupación. Sonrió intentando dejar a un lado sus pensamientos.

-Claro¿por qué lo decís?

Lulu elevo una ceja.

-Bueno no creas que no nos gusta que nos acompañes a todos lados… pero, nunca habías estado tanto tiempo sin ver a tus amigos… ¿no estarás intentando evitar a Tai y a Yamato?

Mimi se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, su amiga tenía razón, echaba de menos a Yolei, a TK, a Davis… los echaba de menos a todos, pero la daba miedo enfrentarse a ellos, aun no había respondido a Tai, y no podía decir por qué…, por otro lado la última vez que vio a Matt… ella lo había abofeteado, seguro que estaba enfadado…

-Oh Lulu, déjala, no ves que lo está pasando mal…

Lulu miro a Sakura.

-Si lo pasa mal es porque quiere, debería enfrentarse a los hechos, Yamato es un idiota, deberías salir con Tai.

Mimi miro a su amiga, tal vez tenía razón, tendría que tomar una decisión… Y ella siempre había querido salir con Tai…

-¡Pero ella también siente algo por Matt!- protesto Sakura- ¿Por qué no puede darle una oportunidad?

La joven miro a su otra amiga, era inútil negar que desde aquella noche Matt había puesto su vida del revés…¿Pero podría ella darle una oportunidad?

-Pero Matt no quiere una relación con ella, no la ha dicho que la quiere solo la ha insultado…

La pena inundo a Mimi al oír la realidad de las palabras de su amiga, eso sí que era cierto, Matt solo se había reído de ella, solo había sido un juego, un juguete…

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos castaños, las dos otras muchachas que se encontraban sentadas enfrente de ella, dejaron de discutir y la miraron con pena.

-Oh Mimi, lo sentimos mucho, no llores, no pasa nada, nosotras estaremos contigo.

Mimi sonrió a su amiga, intentando controlar las lágrimas.

-Pero Mimi, antes o después tendrás que tomar una decisión.- Lulu se cruzo de brazos- Y mejor antes que después, por que la semana que viene es el festival cultural de su instituto y prometiste a tu amiga Yolei que la ayudaríamos…

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos y las lagrimas se secaron por la sorpresa, oh dios mío, realmente se la había olvidado la promesa Yolei, no podía fallarla, se lo había prometido hace tiempo, Mimi suspiro bajando la vista a la mesa, tal vez el café de la clase de Yolei pasara desapercibido…

* * *

¿Cuánto más podría pasar así sin volverse loco? Se pregunto el rubio con enfado, maldita niña¿por qué le pasaba esto a él? Nunca en su vida le había costado tanto nada como el esfuerzo que le estaba suponiendo no verla, pero tenía que ser fuerte, ella era su amiga, solo eso, solo sentía amistad, bueno y desde aquella noche que fuera el primero en su vida, tenía que admitir sentir un irrefrenable deseo de volver a tenerla en brazos, aunque era normal, ella era preciosa, cualquiera tendría ese deseo, pensó con rabia, y eso era lo que más lo inquietaba, esa terrible sensación de propiedad. Esos celos lo estaban consumiendo, no quería que Mimi que pensara en otros hombres, por no hablar de que no dormía bien desde hace días pensando en que otro la besara, la abrazara…, y lo que era peor, ese otro podría ser su mejor amigo…

Matt observo a Tai, estaba apoyado en una mano luchando por no dormirse en medio de la clase¿De verdad que "ese" era el tipo de Mimi? Entre él y Tai había muchas diferencias, él siempre había envidiado la facilidad para hacer amigos de Tai, su sentido del humor, su despreocupación; Tai le caía bien a todo el mundo, pensó con fastidio, volviendo la mirada a la ventana¿Y él? Vivía la mayor parte del año solo, era más serio que él, y estaba rodeado de preocupaciones… Pero algo dentro de él le decía que podía hacer reír a Mimi, que ella podía acabar con esa soledad…

-Ey Matt despierta! –Matt se volvió sorprendido a Tai, este le sonrió- ¿No has oído el timbre?

¿Había sonado? Matt lo miro con fastidio.

-No me di cuenta.

Tai afirmo comprensivo.

-Sí, esta clase es demasiado aburrida, pero anímate, dentro de dos días es el festival cultural- los ojos de Tai brillaban de emoción- ¿Ya sabes en que vas a participar?

Matt se en congio de hombros indiferente.

-El director nos pidió que diéramos un concierto…

-Wow¿en serio? Seguro que más de una de tus fans acaba desmayada¿Vas a participar en las pruebas físicas?

Matt elevo una ceja.

-Este año no me interesan mucho…

-Pero si es lo más divertido-se quejo el castaño- Además, a lo mejor convenzo a las chicas para que nos hagan de animadoras.

Matt intento no parecer interesado.

-¿Qué chicas?

-Oh bueno, Yolei, Sora, Mimi… las chicas.

¿Mimi? Mimi en su instituto con minifalda y pompones dando saltos, Yamato se quedo bloqueado ante la idea.

-Pero Mimi no es de este instituto…

Tai se recostó en la silla con los pies sobre la mesa y los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Ya, pero Yolei consigue todo lo que se propone ya la conoces.

-¿Yolei?

Pregunto el rubio confundido.

-Sí, los de su clase quieren hacer un café, ya sabes dulces, té, chicas guapas en minifalda, y le "pidió" al director que por favor le permitiera traer gente de fuera, ya que la mitad de su clase prefería hacer una obra de teatro, y no eran suficientes para la idea que ella tenía en mente…

Matt solo escuchaba a Tai a medias¿Mimi…. Camarera¿Mimi de sirvienta? "chicas guapas en minifalda…"

-Profesor en clase.

Matt volvió la cabeza al frente, cuando vio entrar al profesor en el salón, para ser sincero, sonrió con malicia, no pensaba aparecer por el festival salvo en el concierto, pero claro, eso era antes de saber que cierta castaña con cuerpo de infarto iba a pasearse en minifalda…

* * *

-¡¿Debes estar de broma?!

Mimi miraba a la decidida Yolei.

-Por supuesto que no, este es el uniforme, y prometiste que trabajarías para mí.

Mimi abrió la boca para protestar pero Yolei comenzó a poner esa mirada de pena, esta vez no caería, seria fuerte, pero esa mirada, oh dios seguro que se había esforzado mucho para hacer esos trajes…

-Está bien.

Acepto Mimi con resignación, cogió la ropa que Yolei le había dado y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Aquello era perverso, pensó la muchacha con nerviosismo, el traje era rosa corto, con un delantal blanco que no tapaba mucho, sino más bien realzaba, las medias eran blancas con ribetes rosas, y llegaban hasta medio muslo, por último la cofia blanca coronaba su cabeza, esto no iba a salir bien, se sentía rara vestida así…

-Estas perfecta- exclamo Yolei a su espalda- Seguro que en cuanto te vean, seremos el café más popular de la escuela.

Al menos ella creía en lo que decía.

-Yolei ¿no podía ser menos… menos llamativo el traje?

Yolei volvió a poner cara de pena.

-¿No te gusta? Me pase noches en vela cosiéndolos, además escogí este color porque supuse que te gustaría, pero si no te gusta…

-oh no quería decir eso…

La cara de Yolei se transformo, ahora parecía decidida, segura.

-Muy bien, a trabajar chicas, ya sabéis, tenéis que procurar ser complacientes, los hombres son muy simples, hacerles creer que sois sumisas y consumir más!

Mimi elevo una ceja¿Dónde se había metido?

* * *

-Pero ella es la más popular, si hiciera eso perdería muchos clientes…

Yamato miro a la chica de gafas¿clientes? Le quemaba la sangre solo de pensarlo.

-¿Cuánto?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuánto me costaría tenerla solo para mí?

El rubio sonrió al ver la turbación de la chica.

-Ya te he dicho que su precio es muy alto.

-Fija uno.

-No podrías pagarlo.

-Prueba.

Yolei lo miro confundida.

-Muy bien…- la chica escribió en su cuaderno una cifra desproporcionada y se la enseño al joven- solo la reservaría por esto.

Matt miro serio el número, era caro… pero si así lograba su propósito…

-Trato hecho- Yolei abrió la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente.- Pero quiero dos cosas a cambio: la sala privada, y que nadie sepa quien la ha reservado, prefiero ser anónimo.

Yolei no podía articular palabra, no lograba cerrar la boca de la sorpresa, cuando lo logro le pregunto.

-¿Por qué reservas a Mimi?, Sora también me está ayudando…

Matt se encogió de hombros.

-A Mimi la queda mejor el rosa¿no?

Se dirigió a la sala privada, era una pequeña clase, tenía una mesa y un sofá, vaya, pensó divertido, si que había trabajado Yolei…

Se sentó en el amplio sofá, y espero a que llegara "su adquisición"

La castaña no tardo mucho en abrir la puerta.

-Bienvenid…

La chica no pudo decir la última letra, abrió mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa de quien era el misterioso comprador.

Matt estaba realmente complacido, Yolei había cumplido su parte, y le había mantenido en el anonimato, por otra parte ¿Qué clase de traje era ese? Había merecido la pena cada Yen gastado, no podía dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo, tosió enfadado, su cuerpo era un traicionero, se le había secado la boca, y toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentraba en un único punto.

-Bienvenido "mi señor"- La corrigió cuando pudo hablar- ¿Te vas aquedar parada¿No se supone que debes ser amable y atenderme?

-¿Qué haces aquí Matt?

-Disfrutar de los servicios pagados, y creo que deberías empezar a entender que te he comprado, y si no quieres que Yolei se enfade y pierda el café, por venta ilícita, deberías ser más amable…

Matt se divertía en esa posición, no podía decirla la verdad, que había pagado una barbaridad para que ningún otro chico la viera así vestida, o que deseaba desesperadamente estar a solas con ella…

-Está bien- se rindió Mimi- ¿Qué desea tomar el señor?

-Esa es una pregunta peligrosa Mimi…

Vio como la chica se sonrojaba, y rio.

-Té con limón.

La chica parecía muy nerviosa se dirigió al están cercano y tomo una taza y una tetera. Matt no dejaba de observarla ni un segundo, era adorable, cuando se sentó a su lado tuvo que luchar contra todo su cuerpo para no tocarla.

-Que aproveche.

Matt tomo la copa que Mimi le ofrecía y bebió un sorbo sin dejar de mirarla.

-Y dime Mimi ¿Qué has hecho estos días¿No estarías huyéndome?

Vio las distintas expresiones del rostro de Mimi.

-He estado ocupada.

Matt rio.

-¿En qué?

-Con las clases.

-Ya veo.

La joven frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué ves?

-Qué ves "mi señor"- volvió a corregirla Matt tranquilamente- Que huías de mi.

-Ya te he dicho que…

Matt elevo una ceja divertido.

-¿Qué las clases te tenían atrapada 24 horas al día?

-¿Y a ti que te importa que me tenga atrapada "mi señor"?

Matt la miro desafiante.

-Aun no lo has entendido- se acerco a ella hasta que su nariz se toco con la de ella- yo te tengo atrapada…

La beso con posesividad, mordiéndola suavemente el labio de abajo para obligarla a abrir la boca y poder introducir su lengua en ella... Sabía que había mentido ella era la que lo tenía totalmente atrapado…

* * *

-Tai no insistas más, ya te he dicho que alguien ha pagado por la exclusividad de Mimi.

Tai la miro con rabia, tenía que haberse dado prisa, una chica como Mimi era una presa demasiado apetecible.

-Oh Yolei, yo soy tu amigo, dime al menos donde está.

-Lo siento Tai pero le prometí que mantendría su anonimato.

-Pero si a mi él no me importa- solo deseaba matarlo- yo quiero verla a ella¿Qué harías tú si fuera Ken en vez de Mimi?

-Tiraría abajo la puerta y la daría una paliza.

Tai sonrió.

-¿Entonces?

Yolei negó con la cabeza.

-No insistas. Él pago mucho por mi silencio.

-Muy bien no quería recurrir a esto pero- Tai saco unas cinco fotos de su bolsillo- Ken en el vestuario del club de futbol.

Los ojos de Yolei echaron chiribitas.

-En la clase 203.

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy prometemos que el próximo ****capítulo**** lo subimos rápido ****n.n****Y perdón por las faltas de ortografía… ****u.u**

**Bueno ya ****sabéis**** dudas, criticas, ****apoyos****, ideas, lo que queráis RR.**

**MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS!!**

**Aviso: En el próximo ****capítulo va haber Lemmon O///O**


	8. 8:rivales

**Hola****Jajaja pobre Yolei, ella no tiene la culpa la carne es débil jajaja además ella piensa que a Mimi le gusta Tai… Pero nos hemos ****reído**** viendo vuestras opiniones**** sobre la pobre Yolei ****jajaja****, ya no os hacemos más de sufrir**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR (nos animas mucho a seguir)**

**Pd: LEMMON (os estamos volviendo unas pervertidas)**

**------------------------------------- ****.---------------------------------------------.--------------**

_CAPITULO __VIII: Rivales._

La respiración entrecortada del rubio se mezclaba con la suya, su lengua jugaba ferozmente dentro de su boca, Mimi estaba completamente perdida en aquella dulce sensación, nadie la había besado así antes de Matt, solo él lograba que perdiera así la cabeza, sin embargo, algo en ella ansiaba más, un calor que hacia arder su sangre, ella quería más, su cuerpo quería más¿Por qué no la tocaba?, la estaba volviendo loca con sus besos, con sus pequeños y suaves bocados en sus labios, y sin embargo tenia ambas manos apoyadas a los lados de su cabeza, sin rozarla si quiera, y ella quería… ella necesitaba que la tocara, en algún momento su cuerpo no resistió más y se alzo pegando su cuerpo al suyo, alzo los brazos rodeando su cuello para evitar que él se separara, noto como en los labios del joven aparecía una sonrisa de satisfacción, abrió los ojos con cierto temor y vergüenza, y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban divertido, pero a la vez…¿Desde cuándo los ojos de Matt eran azul oscuro¿Podían los ojos hacerse más oscuros…¿Por qué la miraba quieto¿Por qué no decía nada? Tal vez ella debía decir algo.

-Yo…

Pero Matt no la dejo acabar, bajo la cabeza una vez más y la beso, esta vez sus brazos la rodearon pegándola tanto a su cuerpo que Mimi temió dejar de respirar, pero entonces él aflojo la presión, y retiro sus labio de los de la joven, para posar una lluvia de pequeños besos en su cuello, mientras una de sus manos recorría la larga pierna enfundada en la media. La lengua recorrió el camino marcado por los besos muy lentamente, hasta llegar al pequeño lóbulo de la oreja, que mordió delicadamente, Mimi gimió involuntariamente, el aliento del joven hacia que un rayo de placer atravesara sus sentidos desde el oído hasta más debajo de su ombligo.

Mimi echo la cabeza hacia atrás dejando la totalidad de su garganta a merced del rubio, que siguió con su pequeña tortura, subió más la mano, hasta donde la media se terminaba, y luego más arriba, mientras cubría el escote de la joven con pequeños y delicados besos, comenzó entonces a acariciar por encima de la tela el lugar en el que todos esos rayos de placer concurrían, y a la vez mordía un pezón erecto de la joven sobre la tela del vestido. Una voz en la cabeza de Mimi le rogaba que detuviera eso, que estaba mal, que no debía, pero todo careció de sentido cuando el dedo explorador de él se introdujo debajo de la tela y comenzó a sentir lo mismo que aquel día contra la pared de su casa. Tenía que detenerlo ahora, tenía que… Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendía al sentir donde había llegado la cabeza del rubio, la estaba besando el interior de sus muslos desnudos, no iría a…

Mimi cerro fuertemente los ojos, sonrojada al notar la lengua del joven, Matt movía la lengua lentamente, Mimi pensaba que iba a desmayarse , nunca había sentido nada igual, entonces Matt se separo un poco de ella, un segundo, y soplo la húmeda zona, el cuerpo de Mimi se contrajo, una y otra vez, en pequeñas sacudidas.

Cuando el sentido común volvió a ella abrió los ojos, Matt la abrazaba y la daba pequeños besos en la frente, en la nariz, en la…

-¡PARA!

Matt abrió los ojos confundido.

-¿Qué…Qué pasa?

-Yo no deseo esto.

El joven arqueo una ceja.

-Eso no es lo que parecía hace un momento.

Mimi se puso totalmente colorada. Dios se había vuelto una muñequita entre sus manos, él… él solo jugaba con ella, no la quería, y ella… ella tenía que detener esa locura antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

-No volverá a pasar.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo molesto.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? Hace un momento parecía gustarte…

-¿Y después qué Matt?

En los ojos del rubio apareció un brillo de malicia.

-Después te haría volver a sentir lo mismo que ahora pero esta vez estando dentro de ti.

Mimi se puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello, solo pensaba en eso, una furia se apodero de la castaña.

-¡Me refiero a después de eso¿Nos diremos hasta la próxima y si te he visto no me acuerdo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Mimi suspiro cansada.

-Matt nosotros siempre hemos sido amigos, y para ser sinceros nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, nosotros nos llevábamos bien, tenemos muchos amigos en común, y no quiero estropearlo todo por… por un simple polvo.

Matt se separo de ella.

-¿Para ti es "un simple polvo"?

Mimi lo miro dolida, no para ella era más que eso, en sus brazos se sentía distinta, se sentía protegida, llena, feliz, podía olvidarse del mundo, pero … no quería ser su juguete, no quería sufrir, empezaba a pensar demasiado en él, y él solo se divertía con ella.

-¿Y cómo lo llamarías tú?

Matt se sonrojo un poco.

-Supongo que pensaba que hacíamos el amor.

Mimi se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer el amor si no me quieres?

Matt frunció en entrecejo, parecía estar dudando en su respuesta, no podía estar pensando en decir que la quería ¿verdad? No probablemente solo pensaba en cómo decirlo sin herirla.

-¡¡MIMI!!

Mimi se coloco rápidamente el vestido al oír la voz de Yolei, llamarla al otro lado de la puerta.

-Voy.

Se levanto para abrir la puerta a su amiga, pero el rubio se lo impidió agarrándola la muñeca derecha, volvió la mirada hacia él. Matt seguía mirando al suelo, con la misma expresión. El rostro de Mimi se relajo, y soltó su muñeca.

-Comprendo. – Dijo la castaña al borde de las lágrimas- Luego nos vemos.

Mimi abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, quedando su espalda apoyada tras la puerta, tenía que serenarse, no podía dejar que Yolei la viera así. Tomo aire.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes que cambiarte de ropa, ya es la hora de la competición deportiva¿Recuerdas lo que le prometiste a Tai?

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos.

-Es verdad.

Yolei la miro sorprendida.

-¿No ha venido antes Tai?

Mimi la miro.

-No.

* * *

Matt no se encontraba bien. ¿Por qué demonios se apunto a la competición deportiva? Mimi animadora, esas dos palabras surgieron en su mente, maldita sea, maldita Mimi, estaba volviéndolo loco, "¿Cómo vamos a hacer el amor si no me quieres?" Su mente daba vueltas a la pregunta una y otra vez, ella tenía razón, no podía llamarse hacer el amor, si no había amor de por medio, y él no quería a la malcriada reina del rosa, pero se negaba a pensar que lo que había entre ellos era un simple polvo, dios la habían dado ganas de besarla hasta hacerla olvidar esas horribles palabras¿pero si no era amor que era?

-¡Que guapa Mimi!

Matt levanto la cabeza ante el comentario de Izzy, y vio a la dueña de sus pensamientos, con dos pompones y una pequeña minifalda, estaba adorable… oh dios mío, él no podía… él no…

-CUIDADO.

Él aviso llego demasiado tarde, y el balón dio de lleno en un brazo de Matt, se agarro el brazo mirando a Davis que corría hacia él.

-¿Estás bien?

Matt lo miro fastidiado, claro que no estaba bien casi le rompe el brazo.

-¿Pero en qué pensabas?

Davis movió las manos de forma negativa.

-No, no, yo no he sido el balón se le escapo a Tai.

Matt miro a su mejor amigo que se encontraba dado toques al balón, sin prestarle atención, aquello era muy raro, lo normal es que Tai hubiera ido medio arrastrándose rogándole su perdón.

-Comprendo.

Davis sonrió cogiendo el balón.

-Buena suerte, aunque os vamos a machacar.

Matt observo alejarse al chico¿Qué le pasaba a Tai?

-Es raro.

Yamato se volvió y vio a Ken con el balón en la mano mirando hacia Tai.

-Estará concentrado en el partido.

-Eso también es raro.

Matt lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

Ken se encogió de hombros.

-No te eligió.

-¿En serio?

Ken afirmo con la cabeza.

-Él y yo elegimos, pensé que te elegiría a ti primero, pero eligió a Davis¿Pasa algo entre vosotros?

Matt negó con la cabeza¿Por qué no le había elegido? Ellos siempre jugaban juntos, eran la mejor delantera del instituto…

-Tendrá ganas de perder.

Matt sonrió a Ken, que afirmo con la cabeza pasándole el balón.

Si la actitud de Tai era extraña antes del partido , cuando sonó el pitido de inicio, lo fue más, cada vez que Matt cogía el balón Tai lo derribaba, debía estar de mal humor por algo, pero nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, al menos no con él…

-Tuya.

Ken le pasó el balón, a Matt, ya estaba harto de esquivar sus entradas, no tenía ni idea de que le pasaba al cabezón ese, pero no se iba a dejar humillar, no sin motivo.

Comenzó a llevar el balón, por la banda izquierda, esquivo a dos defensas fácilmente, y entonces vio a Tai correr hacia él, entrecerró los ojos, de pronto era como si solo estuvieran ellos dos, los gritos de ánimo parecieron desaparecer, solo oía el latido de su propio corazón, sabía que él era más rápido que Tai, pero también sabía que Tai era mejor jugador, aunque sonrió, conocía el punto débil del contrario.

Faltaba un metro escaso para que ambos amigos se encontraran en el campo, Matt levanto la cabeza, y golpeo el balón elevándolo en dirección a Ken que se encontraba desmarcado cerca de la portería. Matt detuvo la carrera, pero Tai no y se lo llevo por delante, cayó al suelo lastimándose ambos codos¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Se puso de pies, la gente los miraba sorprendidos.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa¿Por qué no has frenado?

Tai lo miro elevando una ceja y se dio media vuelta.

-¿Estás bien?

Ken lo miraba preocupado.

-Claro.

Matt afirmo con la cabeza, mirando al castaño quieto de espaldas, iba a ser un partido muy largo…

* * *

Matt se sentó en el banco del vestuario, había sido un partido muy duro, tenía las rodillas molidas, los codos pelados, y lo peor de todo habían perdido en los penaltis, Tai se había tomado demasiado en serio el partido…

Recostó la cabeza, y miro la puerta que se abría, vio entrar al causante de sus dolores y se levanto.

-¿Qué ha pasado hay fuera?

Tai lo miro sin expresión alguna, y se dirigió a su taquilla.

-¿No vas a contestarme a nada?-Tai cogió su toalla y cerro al taquilla tranquilamente.- Eso es muy maduro por tu parte…, te agradecería que me explicaras porque jugabas tan sucio antes…

Tai se volvió con la mirada llena de ira.

-Lo mismo podía preguntarte yo.

Matt lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Tai lo miro desafiante.

-¿Prefieres que te lo diga tomando el té?

Matt se puso blanco como la pared, no podía referirse a…

-Yo…

-Cállate- Tai levanto la voz por primera vez en la conversación- ¿Creerías que era tan idiota como para no enterarme?- Matt prefirió no contestar- Ahora lo entiendo todo, eras tú el otro, él que la hacía dudar, eres un cabrón¿Cómo has podido reírte de mi así? Sabes perfectamente lo que yo siento por Mimi.

-Yo no pretendía herirte…

-Oh vamos, a mi no me engañas más, solo quieres a Mimi por que la quiero yo, eres un egoísta, no podías soportar que alguna chica me prefiriera a mí en vez de a ti.

Matt entrecerró los ojos, sabía que se merecía cada palabra, cada insulto, pero algo en él empezaba a enfadarse.

-Eso ya me paso una vez.

Tai abrió los ojos.

-¿Y por eso haces esto? Para vengarte por lo de Sora…

-Claro que no, esto es diferente…

-Cierto, esta vez eres tú el que juegas con la chica y destruyes al amigo…

-Eso no es así.

-¿Y cómo es?

Matt lo miro exasperado.

-No lo entenderías.

-Puede que hace una hora no hubiera entendido por qué un amigo le roba la chica a otro. Pero ahora es distinto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por que ahora yo te voy a quitar a Mimi. A partir de ahora ya no somos amigos.- se dirigió a la puerta sin mirarle, se detuvo un instante en el umbral.- Somos rivales Matt.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí, en el próximo más ahora si comienza el juego ;) **

**Un besin a todos!!!**

**Y ya sabéis lo que queráis RR que siempre las tenemos en cuenta**

**Perdón por las faltas ya sabéis que la ortografía no es lo nuestro…**


	9. 9:A quien amas

**¡Ya estamos aquí! No hemos tardado mucho, no? y eso k el ordenador se le ha hecho mierda a Sandri( que es la que escribe)****, la otra fresi es el apoyo moral y la que pone los títulos jajaja**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LAS ****R****R ((las tenemos siempre ****en cuenta****)) sin vosotras nos habríamos llegado al capi 9…9!!! . BIEN!! Jajaja **

**------------------------------------- ****.---------------------------------------------.--------------**

_CAPITULO __IX__: A quien amas_

-¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a esos dos?

Mimi volvió la mirada a Yolei que tenia los brazos cruzados y una clara muestra de disgusto, no era para menos pensó Mimi apenada, miro el marcador de ambos equipos, el equipo blanco, liderado por Tai 182 y el negro, supuestamente liderado por Ken (aunque el que más en serio se lo tomaba era Matt) 181. Se lo estaban tomando demasiado en serio, desde el partido de futbol, no habían vuelto animar, no se atrevían, Matt y Tai llevaban toda la mañana peleando, daba igual la prueba que fuera, se dejaban la piel, a veces hasta literalmente pensó triste Mimi viendo los codos y las rodillas de los dos chicos, por un par de puntos…

-¿Por qué actúan así? son solo puntos…

Mimi lo dijo muy bajito, casi inaudible.

-Creo que es por algo más que puntos…

Contesto Sora en el mismo tono inaudible que Mimi, absorta en la carrera de relevos.

Mimi volvió la mirada a la carrera… ¿Más que puntos?

-Matt ha ganado exclamo feliz Yolei eso son… 12 puntos más para el equipo de Ken, y 10 para el de Tai… 193-192- se llevo la mano a la boca- Oh dios mío ¡es el mejor festival que he visto¡Animo Ken¡Ya son vuestros¡

-¿No estábamos aquí para animar para animar a Tai?

Yolei se volvió sonriente a Kairi.

-Oh bueno, compréndelo el amor no entiende de colores… Además en el amor y en la guerra todo vale, no?

-Eres una vendida.

-¿A si¿Y tú qué?- Kairi la miro sin comprender- No será que quieres animar a Davis en vez de a TK…

Kairi se puso colorada hasta las orejas.

-¡Por supuesto que no¡

Mimi observo divertida a ambas amigas.

-¿Y tú Mimi?- Mimi se volvió sorprendida a Sora, que seguía mirando al frente.- ¿A quién prefieres animar?

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos.

-No comprendo que…

Sora la miro duramente a los ojos.

-Es muy simple Mimi, a quien animaras¿Matt o Tai?

¿Matt o Tai? Llevaba dando vueltas a esa pregunta demasiados días…, pero ¿Por qué dudaba? Tai era el chico perfecto, era cariñoso, amable, simpático, a su lado siempre estaba a gusto, era fácil, era simple, Tai era el chico perfecto, entonces ¿por qué era incapaz de decir Tai?¿Por qué esperaba algo¿Por qué se perdía en los ojos azules de Matt? Con él rubio era diferente, siempre la había ignorado, era más serio, y pensaba que ella era una idiota superficial, pero también tenía que reconocer, que la encantaban sus besos, su manera de tocarla, de abrazarla, que entre sus brazos se sentía pequeña, y a la vez poderosa, pero… con eso solo no bastaba…

-Supongo que los dos son amigos - contesto finalmente- asique quizás lo mejor es animar a los dos… aunque el que nos lo pidió fue Tai, y si estamos aquí es por él, no?

Sora la miro pensativa.

-¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices?! –Noto que Jun la apartaba de la primera fila¿llevaba una camiseta con la cara de Matt?- ¡ANIMO MATT, ERES EL MEJOR!

-¿No se supone qué deberías animar a tu hermano?

Protesto Davis.

-¡Claro que no! Yo animo a la persona que amo.

¿Animar a la persona que quieres? "¿_A quién animaras: Tai o Matt?_" ¿Habría sido esa la intención de la pregunta de Sora…?

* * *

-¿Lista?

Kairi asintió con la cabeza, había hecho bien en elegir a su hermana, apenas pesaba nada, y era muy ágil, con ella arriba y Davis, él y Ryo, sería fácil ganar a los demás, a excepción de la cuadriga uno del equipo negro con Matt delante franqueado por ken y T y con Yolei de jinete… sería difícil quitarles la cinta, pero tenía que hacerlo, desvió la mirada y observo a la pequeña castaña que los miraba con preocupación, era tan bonita, maldito Matt como se había atrevido a tocarla¿acaso no tenía suficiente con todas las fans locas que se arrojaban a sus pies¿Por qué tenía que robarle la única chica que a él le había gustado? Se suponía que era su mejor amigo.

Tal vez se estuviera vengando por lo de Sora, pero él no tenía la culpa…

FLASH BACK 

_-Yo… ¡te quiero Tai! Por favor acepta mis sentimientos._

_Tai se quedo paralizado mirando a su amiga¿Cómo la iba a decir…?_

_-Yo… lo siento mucho Sora… pero solo te veo como una amiga, eres la última persona a la que querría hacer daño, pero a mí me gusta otra chica, aun que lo nuestro por ahora es imposible, por eso se cómo te sientes.- la sonrió- Tal vez deberías fijarte más en Matt, él es muy guapo y todo eso que os gusta a las chicas y estoy seguro de que siente algo por ti…_

_Las lágrimas de los ojos de Sora comenzaron a caer sin control._

_-Pero yo te quiero a ti, __está__ bien si dices que no me quieres pero no me pidas que me fije en Matt…_

_Tai entendió su error, a él no le gustaría que Mimi __le dijese que se fijara en otra, aun que poco importaba ya en dos semanas ella se habría marchado a Estados Unidos, y solo le quedaría un recuerdo…_

_-Muy bien, lo lamento Sora, a mi no se me dan bien estas cosas, lo __siento__ mucho, no debería ser tan torpe con…_

_-¿Quién es ella?_

_Tai la miro sorprendido. Solo Kairi e Izzy conocían los sentimientos que albergaba hacia la castaña, aunque era muy posible que no la volviera a ver, y __tenía__ la responsabilidad de ser sincero con su mejor amiga._

_-Es Mimi._

_Sora __abrió__ mucho los ojos, sin poder creerlo._

_-¿Mimi¿Nuestra Mimi?_

_¿Por qué la costaba tanto creerle? Mimi era divertida, cariñosa, y siempre sentía deseos de protegerla, además era la chica más bonita del mundo. Se puso colorado._

_-Lo siento Sora…_

_-Pase lo que pase, este con el chico que este, siempre te amare, no volveré a decírtelo nunca, pero recuérdalo, siempre te amare._

FIN FLASHBACK 

Tai entrecerró los ojos avanzando velozmente hacia el rubio que corría en su encuentro, tenía que ganar, tenía que ganar, estaba harto de ser el amigo de Matt, por una vez iba a ser él el ganador, y no solo en la carrera.

Llegaron a la misma altura y el hombro de Matt golpeo el de Tai, consiguiendo que este retrocediera un paso, no iba a perder, "_lo siento Tai últimamente estoy hecha un lio y quiero estar segura cuando te __dé__ una respuesta" "¿Mimi?" "__Después te haría volver a sentir lo mismo que ahora pero esta vez estando dentro de ti.__" _La rabia que lo inundaba le dio una fuerza repentina que consiguió hacer retroceder a su enemigo, dos, tres pasos…

-Davis AHORA.

Davis levanto los brazos alzando más a Kairi, que pillo desprevenida a Yolei consiguiendo quitarla la cinta de su cabeza.

Kairi bajo de sus hombros con el ramillete de cintas. Davis se abrazo a Kyo, habían ganado 12 puntos y con eso se llevaban la victoria. Todos los componentes de su equipo fueron a darle la enhorabuena, incluso Tk Y Ken se la dieron, no así Yolei que no dejaba de quejarse y Matt que se había sentado en el suelo. Pero a él los demás no le importaban, sus ojos buscaban una sonrisa en concreto, y ahí estaba perfecta, con una sonrisa en el rostro, de pies lejos de todos, fue en dirección hacia la castaña.

-Enhorabuena.

Tai sonrió sonrojado.

-Te dedico la victoria a ti.

Mimi rio.

-Deberías dedicársela a tu equipo han luchado todos muy duro.

-Bueno será nuestro secreto- la guiño un ojo- oye Mimi estaba pensando que después del festival hemos quedado todos para tomar un helado, - Mimi asintió- Pero el festival acaba diez con el concierto y a mí no me apetece mucho verlo, asique pensaba que podíamos ir a dar una vuelta antes, quiero comprar un regalo de cumpleaños a mi madre y había pensado que me podías acompañar tú y luego ir juntos a la heladería con todos.

Mimi lo pensó por unos momentos que a Tai le pareció una eternidad…

-Sera un placer.

* * *

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, Matt no podía dejar de pensar en esas dos palabra, sentía deseos de matar a alguien, levanto la cabeza y miro el reloj de la pared, 7:40 quedaban veinte minutos para comenzar el concierto, pero él no quería tocar, él quería estrellar la guitarra en la cabeza de cierto castaño¿Cómo podía volver a perder a la chica por la misma persona?

FLASH BACK 

_-¡Debes estar de broma!_

_Sora miraba al suelo apenada._

_-Lo siento Matt, pero lo nuestro no funciona, la verdad es que nunca __ha__ funcionado._

_-¿Y me dices qué no funciona después de casi dos años?_

_Matt sintió que la rabia lo comía por dentro, él la quería desde que eran niños, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo por tener a Sora a su lado y ahora le decía que todo era una mentira, que mejor volver a ser amigos…_

_-Matt no es solo eso, yo he conocido a alguien y…_

_-¿A __quién__¿A ese clon de Tai?_

_Sora lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Lo siento Matt._

_Dios había estado ciega tanto tiempo, él pensando que ella lo quería a él, ahora todo tenía sentido, el porqué siempre prefería estar con Tai y los demás a estar solos, y tonto de él que había pensado que era una gran __amiga de sus amigos, realmente lo que quería era estar con Tai, él porqué nunca __había__ querido hacer el amor con él, ahora lo veía todo claro._

_-No me dejas por él, realmente me __dejas__ por Tai._

_Sora lo miro sorprendida._

_-Matt yo… perdóname- dijo rompiendo a llorar- me equivoque en todo, yo no debí haber aceptado tus sentimientos._

_-¡DEJA DE PEDIRME PERDON! Deja de decir que lo nuestro fue un error¡deja ya de humillarme!- Sora se puso una mano en la boca ocultando un gemido, Matt se sintió mal por gritarle apretó fuertemente los puños-¿ Tai lo __sabía_

_-Yo le __mostré__ mis sentimientos hace años, pero él los rechazo…_

_Así__ que el __había__ sido el segundo plato, __así__ que eso era lo que se sentía cuando te __partían__ el corazón, miro los ojos de la joven, no merecía la pena, simplemente no __merecía__ la pena sufrir, la sensación de tonto que se te quedaba , la impotencia, la rabia, los celos, nada merecía la pena, nunca más __volvería__ a enamorarse…._

FIN FLASH BACK 

Matt apretó mas los puños y los labios¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Tal vez Tai tuviera razón tal vez inconscientemente quería robarle a Mimi para que supiera lo que él había sentido.

-Matt al escenario.

Matt tomo aire y agarro su guitarra, salió al escenario junto a su grupo y miro a la gente allí reunida¿por qué la buscaba? Seguro que no estaba allí. El batería toco la primera nota y las luces se apagaron, el comenzó a tocar la melodía con su guitarra, y las luces volvieron a encenderse. Y de repente sus ojos la vieron estaba de pies quieta mirándole, y fue como si el tiempo se parara, como si solamente estuvieran ellos, él solo tocaba por ella. La magia se rompió cuando un castaño apareció en su idílico mundo y la agarro el hombro dándola la vuelta, ella se iba con él¿por qué? No podía quitársela, no esta vez, la necesitaba, la amaba.

Matt abrió los ojos y por un momento incluso dejo de tocar, la amaba… y eso era lo peor de todo se había enamorado de ella…

* * *

**Pues venga hasta aquí!!! n.n no digáis que tardamos e? además este le hemos hecho más larguito y ya vamos descubriendo cosillas jejeje bueno esperamos que os guste.**

**Y ya sabéis lo que queráis: RR**

**¡MUCHOS BESOS!**

**EN EL PROXIMO YA HABRA MAS LEMMON -. **


	10. 10:Mía, mía, mía

**¡¡HOLA A TODOS!! Aquí o****s traemos un nuevo ****capítulo**** EL 10****Muchísimas**** gracias a TODOS los k nos leen y especialmente a los que nos ****dejáis**** RR (.) os adoramos**

**Perdón**** por tardar pero es que ****S****andri**** es la que escribe y esta mala con las muelas TT.TT**

**PD: ****Goshujin Sama** **te prometemos que habrá golpes antes o ****después**** ya sabéis que siempre tenemos en cuenta los RR **

_Capitulo X: __Mía, mía, mía_

-¿Dónde se han metido?

-Me dijo que iban a por un regalo para la madre de Tai ,o algo así, aun que nunca se sabe, el amor es tan bonito- Yolei suspiro mirando a Ken, y Davis elevo una ceja, no tenía que haber preguntado.

Matt apretó aun más los labios, y jugó con la cucharilla con sus dedos¿Dónde coño se había metido esa chica¿Por qué tenía que acompañar al idiota de Tai a comprar nada? Y lo más frustrante de todo ¡¡¿Por qué yolei hablaba de amor?!!

-Deberías estar más animado.

Matt miro a Sora que estaba sentada a su lado. ¿Animado¿Por qué? Su mejor amigo el declaraba la guerra, se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de la reina del rosa y por si fuera poco sus amigos no dejaban de hablar de la relación entre ambos… había sido un error ir allí, pero quería verla…

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta qué he perdido la competición?

La pregunto sin mucho interés. Sora sonrió.

-Yo no lo creo.

-Debes ser la única.

-Oh no sé qué decirte, todo el mundo estaba en el concierto…

Matt se sonrojo ligeramente y dejo la cucharilla en borde del plato.

-El concierto fue después de la competición.

-¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que empezabas a avanzar en ella.

-¿De qué me sirve avanzar si no tengo posibilidades de ganar?

-Yo creo que sí. Vi como te miraba… -bajo la cabeza – Te miraba igual que yo a él…

-Sora…

Matt miro sorprendido a la pelirroja, nunca había pensado que ella pudiera sufrir por Tai, siempre lo había visto desde su punto de vista, ella le había roto el corazón, había amado a su mejor amigo y se había reído de él… ¿Por qué de pronto sentía pena por ella¿Por qué algo en él la comprendía? Tal vez fuera porque ahora estaba enamorado…

-¿Y a vosotros que os pasa?

La voz de su hermano lo devolvió a la realidad miro los ojos azules confusos de TK y se encogió de hombros.

-Nada, solo hablábamos de los juegos de hoy.

TK elevo una ceja.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Sí, yo lo digo…

Su hermano le cocía demasiado bien…

-Pero yo pensaba que…

-¡Hola gente!

Matt volvió la cabeza y vio Tai sonriendo de oreja a oreja con una bolsa en una mano, a lado de él se encontraba una castaña radiante que sonreía levantando una mano en señal de saludo.

El corazón de Matt se acelero al verla, tenía que decírselo, tenía que decirla que no deseaba nada más que a ella, que se moría solo de pensar que otro chico la tocara, que quería estar siempre con ella, que la amaba…

¿Y entonces qué?

La pregunta resonó en su interior y tuvo el mismo efecto que un jarro de agua fría¿Y si ella no le amaba¿Y si hacia el ridículo¿Y si perdía lo único que era suyo: su orgullo? Frunció en entrecejo y volvió la vista adelante mientras los demás los saludaban.

-¿Y qué has encontrado algo bonito para mamá?

-Claro, - respondió Tai a su hermana- esta vez seguro que acierto- sonrió- son unos pendientes preciosos, aunque todo es gracias a Mimi- Matt se estaba atragantando con el helado de vainilla, le daban ganas de levantarse y pegarle con la silla en la cabeza…- por eso he pensado que deberías venir conmigo al cumpleaños de mi madre…

-Yo no sé si…

-Oh vamos Mimi mi madre te conoce desde que éramos pequeños seguro que se alegra de verte, y más ahora.

-¿Eh?

-Claro ahora que ella va a ser tu suegra…

-Cof, cof- Todos se volvieron a mirar a al rubio del cual provenía la tos-Lo siento- dijo de forma poco creíble y sin un ápice de resentimiento- TK pásame el caramelo.

El rubio miro a su hermano alucinado¿desde cuándo le gustaba tanto el dulce, y le paso la pequeña jarra.

Maldita Yolei, en serio empezaba a molestarlo…

* * *

-¿Y qué demonios le pasa a Matt? Ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros… no lo veía tan amargado desde que sora lo dejo, tal vez hayan vuelto a discutir, aunque últimamente los veo muy juntitos…¿no opinas igual?

-Bueno… yo no sé, Matt siempre ha sido muy callado. Aunque sí que es verdad que parece que últimamente están más unidos…

-Ah! Te imaginas, tú y Tai, Matt y Sora, yo y Ken, y Kairi… bueno ya me entiendes- Yolei rio al otro lado del teléfono, pero a Mimi esa idea no le hacía ninguna gracia…- ¿Mimi?¿me escuchas?

-Sí , perdona Yolei.

-Bueno hoy estas poco habladora, mañana te llamo y me cuentas mejor tu día de compras con Tai… un beso.

-Otro.

Mimi se dejo caer en la cama con el teléfono en las manos, levanto la vista al techo¿Realmente estaba con Sora? A ella no debería importarle, pero… le importaba, le importaba mucho. ¿Por qué la seguía besando?¿ Por qué la seguía haciendo esas cosas si estaba con Sora? Suspiro, y se puso una mano en la frente debía estar volviéndose loca¿Por qué pensaba en él teniendo a Tai? Tai era tan bueno, no se merecía eso…

Se dio media vuelta y soltó el teléfono, lo peor no era que sus besos la llevaran a la locura, lo peor era que la gustaban, la gustaban mucho, era un hecho estaba loca.

Mimi se incorporo al oír un fuerte ruido afuera, frunció el entrecejo, tal vez se había caído una maceta de su balcón, se levanto y corrió las cortinas, abrió mucho los ojos y se la detuvo el corazón al ver la figura al otro lado del cristal, se quedo sin aire hasta para gritar, y cuando lo recupero reconoció la cara del intruso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio frunció el entrecejo al igual que ella.

-Te importa abrirme antes de que alguien me vea…

Mimi dudo si lo dejaba pasar…, aunque claro sería peor que lo viera Harry, seguro llamaría a la policía, y se enteraría su padre…

-Pasa. –Dijo abriéndole la puerta y empujándolo para que se diera prisa- espero que no te haya visto nadie…

Ella lo miro extrañada, no parecía escucharla y estaba sonrojado… ¿Qué demonios miraba? Siguió la mirada de él y se vio a sí misma, llevaba puesto un mini pantalón rosa con un dibujo de una ranita verde en un lado, y lo peor y por lo que seguro estaba sonrojado era la camiseta, corta de tirantes y blanca, demasiado blanca, en la que se transparentaban sus encantos.

Rápidamente se abrazo para taparse y corrió a por una chaqueta de chándal que colgaba de la silla del escritorio.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí pervertido?

-¿Pervertido? – Pregunto ceñudo- yo no sabía que tu dormías casi desnuda.

Mimi se ofendió, esa no era la cuestión.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa como duermo yo? Como si me apetece dormir desnuda¡esta es mi habitación!

Matt sonrió pícaro.

-Si durmieras desnuda habría merecido la pena saltar la tapia y escalar hasta tu cuarto.

Había saltado la valla, pero… eso era imposible, era demasiado alta y su dormitorio estaba bastante alto…

-Estas loco, te podías haber matado.

El rubio volvió a dar un paso hacia ella.

-Habría merecido la pena si estuvieras desnuda.

Mimi se sonrojo y dio un paso hacia atrás cruzando los brazos.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.- Mimi asintió con la cabeza- ¿Tú y Tai son novios?

Mimi lo miro sorprendida había saltado la tapia solo para eso…

-No¿era solo eso?- Vio que el sonreía y avanzaba hacia ella- ¿No podías haberte esperado hasta mañana? – él negó con la cabeza y dio un paso más - ¿o haberme llamado por teléfono?

Él se detuvo frente a ella, su corazón latía desbocado, y la costaba concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo, no podía sostenerle la mirada, resoplo enfadada consigo misma.

-Pero entonces no te habría visto.

Mimi lo miro sonrojada, él bajo la cabeza y rozo muy suavemente sus labios. Al miro a los ojos y la sonrió, Mimi se perdía en los brillantes ojos azules de él.

-¿No preferías ver a Sora?

Matt la abrazo de la cintura y se rio.

-Estas celosa.

Mimi intento soltarse del abrazo del joven aunque este no se lo permitió.

-Yo no soy celosa.

-Pues lo estas.- la beso una vez más- No quería ver a Sora, quería verte a ti Mimi. Además Sora vive en un octavo…

Mimi lo miro confusa.

-Pero yo creía que…- Matt volvió a besarla.- que tú y ella…- volvió a besarla- bueno que habíais vuel…

Matt volvió a besarla pero esta vez no fue un beso fugaz, esta vez se tomo su tiempo para disfrutarla, Mimi suspiro y le echo los brazos al cuello, cuando él la besaba perdía totalmente el sentido común.

Los besos de Yamato se fueron intensificando, haciéndose más posesivos, más exigentes, Mimi ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la cama hasta que él inclino su peso sobre ella…

* * *

Matt se sentía mareado, era como si ella lo embriagase, pero era un adicto a esos besos, a ese cuerpo, a esos gemidos, no podía parar de besarla.

Mía, mía, mía.

Su mente repetía esas palabras una y otra vez. Bajo la cremallera de la chaqueta del chándal de la castaña y comenzó a subir la camiseta muy lentamente, era tan pequeña, tan suave…

Mía, mía, mía.

Matt se apoyo sobre sus brazos y vio la cara de la joven, era tan bonita, sus grandes ojos lo miraban, tenia los labios hinchados por sus besos y ese leve rubor…

-Mimi yo te…

El móvil de Matt sonó a la vez que el de ella, pero ninguno de los dos se movieron, se quedaron quietos, sabiendo que la magia se había roto…

Aun así Matt no quería moverse había estado a punto de confesarla su amor, a eso había ido, tenía que… mataría a la persona que lo llamara…

Suspiro y cogió el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver el nombre de Tai en la pantalla del teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Hay algo que tenemos que hablar, te espero mañana en el parque central, donde siempre.

Matt colgó el teléfono, y miro a Mimi que lo miraba sonrojada.

-¿No vas a coger el teléfono?

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas.

Él sabía que debía irse… pero, maldita fuera, no quería irse, estaba harto de dejar siempre las cosas a medias.

-Muy bien.-Se dirigió a la puerta del balcón y se detuvo- Pero Mimi…-Se volvió y la miro a los ojos- solo salto verjas para verte a ti, recuerda eso.

Saltar la verja para volver era más difícil, debía ser que antes estaba más motivado…

* * *

Mimi volvió de su clase de tennis y se dejo caer en el sofá¿Qué quería decir Matt con que _solo por ella saltaba vallas_ ¿Sería posible que sintiera algo por ella¿Algo más que deseo?

-Señorita- Mimi levanto la vista a Harry –Un joven la está buscando en la puerta, dice que es amigo suyo.

-hazle pasar- Harry se dio media vuelta- eh…¿Harry ese chico…?

-¿Si?

-¿Es rubio y de ojos claros…?

-Sí…

* * *

-¿Y bien?¿Que querías decirme?

Tai se descruzo de brazos.

-¿Qué sientes por Mimi?

Matt elevo una ceja.

-La quiero.

-¿Desde cuándo?

El rubio suspiro.

-¿acaso importa?

-A mi sí.

-No lo sé, creo que desde que volvió de Hawái.

Tai lo miro pensativo, avanzo hasta él, y le propino un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

* * *

-¡Mimi!

Mimi se quedo paralizada al ver al chico que se encontraba frente a ella. ¡No podía ser cierto¿Qué hacia él ahí?

-Michael…

* * *

**Hasta aquí :P sabemos que dijimos que habría LEMMON pero sandri dice que con el dolor de muelas no se motiva jajaja asique el viernes que se las quitan a prometido hacer el mejor LEMMON jajaja (sí es por pervertiros) . **

**MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS!!**


	11. 11:¿Crees en el destino?

**¡HOLA! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, para compensaros por todo los ánimos que nos dais(y por que hemos tardado más de lo que esperábamos en publicar u.u) hemos hecho el capítulo más largo de lo normal casi como dos capítulos normales n.n y esperamos que os guste, nosotras nos hemos divertido mucho haciéndolo jeje y ya vamos por el 11! O.O **

**AVISO:LEMMON (o como diría la fresi LIMON) :P**

_Capitulo XI¿Crees en el destino?_

El sabor a sangre inundaba su boca, maldito Tai, Matt respiraba entrecortadamente. Apretó los puños.

-No quiero pelear contra ti, no tiene sentido.

Tai elevo una ceja.

-Para mí sí que lo tiene.

-¿Por qué? Yo no quería enamorarme de Mimi.

-Maldito seas¿Cómo sigues diciéndome eso? Si no te hubieras fijado en ella…, nunca antes lo hiciste ¿Por qué ahora que yo iba a declararme? Sabias lo que yo sentía por ella, y eso no te importo, porque solo te importas tú¿has pensado cómo se siente ella?

Matt frunció el entrecejo, _¿has pensado cómo se siente ella?_ Esas palabras hirieron al rubio en lo más profundo, maldita sea, lo peor era que el tenia razón, no había pensado en cómo se sentía Mimi, probablemente se sintiera mal por T_ai,_ por él, por Sora, seguramente se sintiera igual de perdida que él, pero… no podía retirarse, no podía dejar que Tai se quedara con ella, sonrió de medio lado, si sentía lo mismo que él, entonces ella también lo amaba ¿no? 

-¿Y tú has pensado que ella me ame a mí y no a ti¿O solo por qué tú lo dijiste primero tiene que rechazar el amor?

Tai abrió mucho los ojos, y cargo de nuevo su puño contra él, esta vez Matt esquivo el puñetazo y lo golpeo en el estomago.

-No volveré a dejar que me pegues por amarla, pégame por mentirte, por traicionarte, pero no por ella.

Tai bufaba entrecortadamente.

-Hijo de puta manipulador.

Tai pillo desprevenido a Matt y se abalanzo sobre él, ambos cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a golpearse el uno al otro.

-Últimamente estas muy triste…

Sora miro a Joe que la miraba preocupado.

-Bueno ya sabes, dejar una relación siempre cuesta. -Sonrió para tranquilizarlo- pero ya estoy mucho mejor, hice lo correcto.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro lo nuestro no tenía sentido.

-¿Hizo algo malo?

-Oh no, es todo culpa mía… yo no debí haber empezado con él solo porque me re…

La chica cayó abruptamente.

-¿Aun le quieres, verdad?

Sora abrió los ojos¿Cómo sabia Joe…?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Joe sonrió.

-La verdad, a veces pienso que creéis que estoy de adorno, os conozco desde pequeños¿creéis qué no me entero de lo que pasa? – Se encogió de hombros- Siempre has bebido los vientos por Taichi ¿verdad, además tu ex novio era… muy parecido físicamente, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué saliste con Matt?- sora agacho la cabeza avergonzada- oh, no tienes por qué contestar Sora el pasado, pasado está, seguro que tuviste tus motivos, Matt es un chico muy guapo.

_Matt es un chico muy guapo…_ esa frase…

_FLASH BACK_

_Aquella tarde hacía mucho calor, ambas chicas estaban sentadas en un banco del parque._

_-Os echare mucho de menos, sobre todo a ti- las lagrimas amenazaban con salir- Aun que así os traeré un motón de regalos cuando vuelva._

_A pesar de que intentaba reírse, Sora se daba cuenta de lo triste que estaba su amiga._

_-No te preocupes Mimi siempre seremos amigas._

_La castaña sonrió._

_-Lo sé, todos seremos siempre amigos, pero os extrañare mucho… _

_-Mimi…_

_No podía creerse que Mimi se fuera, la iba a echar mucho de menos, pero tal vez así Tai…_

_-Ey¿qué tal con Tai¿Le dijiste lo qué sentías?_

_Mimi la miraba con los ojos muy brillantes¿Cómo iba a decirla que la había rechazo¿Y si le preguntaba por qué? No podía decirla que era de ella de la que estaba enamorado, que él solo la veía como una amiga…_

_-No, creo que Tai me está dejando de gustar…_

_-¿De verdad?- Mimi chasqueo los dedos- Y yo que pensaba que erais la pareja perfecta, Tai es muy buen chico… _

_Ya sabía que era un buen chico, el mejor de todos, era atento, guapo, simpático, amable, algo cabeza loca pero siempre la hacia reír…_

_-Ya bueno pero es un poco inmaduro._

_-Sí eso sí, pero aun somos niños está bien ser inmaduro._

_-Matt no lo es._

_Mimi se puso colorada, Sora sonrió, a Mimi le había gustado el rubio desde hacia tiempo, siempre que lo veía se ponía nerviosa y no atinaba a decir nada coherente, de hecho Matt pensaba que Mimi era una tonta superficial, pobre Mimi._

_-No Matt es muy maduro, es genial, es un poco serio y muy protector, pero es inteligente, y orgulloso, y valiente, y Matt es un chico muy guapo ¿no crees?_

_Bueno… era muy atractivo, eso tenía que asumirlo… en fin rubio, ojos claros, ese aspecto de rebelde… pero ella prefería a Tai._

_-¿Por qué no te declaras?_

_Mimi la miro apenada, aunque lo intentaba disimular con una ligera sonrisa._

_-Porque él no siente lo mismo, somos personas muy distintas…,además me voy a Estados Unidos y no sé si volveré…_

_-¿Te piensas dar por vencida?_

_-Oh claro que no, algún día pienso volver y entonces le demostrare que estamos hechos el uno para el otro._

_Sora sonrió, era poco probable que eso pasara…entonces ¿por qué sonreía? Tal vez ella no debía darse por vencida…_

_-Mimi tú crees en el destino._

_-Claro, sí no hubiéramos sido los niños elegidos jamás nos hubiéramos conocido._

_¿Su destino era amar a un chico qué estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga?_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_-_Sora ¿estás bien? He dicho algo malo, parece que te has entristecido por mi culpa…

Sora observo al joven de gafas, no era culpa de él, era culpa de ella, si tan solo pudiera volver al pasado, si pudiera cambiar aquella decisión… 

-¿Pero qué haces aquí¿por qué no me avisaste antes?

Michael levanto una ceja y se acerco más ella.

-Te llame anoche, pero no me lo cogiste, debías estar dormida- Mimi se sonrojo y el rubio se encogió de hombros- el caso es que te echaba de menos, y vine a ver como estaba la princesa, además me dijiste en Hawái que te ibas a declarar a Tai…¿Ya son novios?

Mimi desvió su mirada¿Cómo le iba a explicar a Michael su situación¿A él precisamente?

-Bueno la verdad es que no.

-¿Qué?- Michael abrió mucho los ojos asombrado- ¿Acaso te rechazo¿No será gay?

Mimi frunció el entrecejo y le arrojo un cojín a la cara.

-Claro que no es gay, no digas eso, no le gusto a todos los hombres.

-Eso es discutible, pero dime ¿qué paso entonces?

-La verdad es que fue él quien se declaro, pero han pasado una serie de cosas y no estoy segura de estar preparada para iniciar una relación con él en este momento, creo que es mejor que me aclare antes.

-Ya veo- cruzo los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se dejo caer hacia atrás- así que al fin te has dado cuenta que estas enamorada de mi.

Mimi sonrió a su amigo, había sido un gran apoyo cuando se entero de lo de Sora y Matt, y aunque él le había confesado sus sentimientos y ella los había rechazado, su amistad había sobrevivido, y ella ya le consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos.

-He estado apunto- bromeo Mimi- pero no es eso, ojala lo fuera.

El rubio se incorporo en el sofá.

-¿Eso quiere decir que hay otro en juego?

Mimi se puso colorada¿qué le decía ahora? El móvil comenzó a sonar, justo a tiempo y la joven se levanto de un salto a responder.

-Diga.

_-Mimi soy Joe._

_-_Ah Joe ¿qué tal todo?

-_Bueno er… veras te llamo porque Tai y Matt… esto…_

Su corazón se paro.

_-_¿Qué ha pasado?

-_Ellos se han peleado, Sora y yo estábamos dando una vuelta y nos los hemos encontrado, hemos logrado separarlos pero me temo que están bastante magullados._

¿Habría sido culpa de ella? Tal vez Matt le había dicho a Tai… se tapo la boca con la mano intentando así acallar sus pensamientos.

-¿Do…Dónde estáis?

-_Pues esa es otra, Tai se ha ido con Sora a su casa a curarse la heridas, Sora lo ha convencido, pero Matt, bueno él no sé donde se ha ido, le he dicho que lo acompañaba pero no me ha querido escuchar, así que he pensado que tú… bueno últimamente estáis más unidos, tal vez sepas dónde está. No quería preocupar a TK…_

-Yo … No te preocupes, yo le encontrare.

_-Muy bien Mimi, pues llámame luego para decirme qué tal esta el cabezón ¿de acuerdo?_

_-_No te preocupes y Joe…

-_¿Si?_

_-_Muchas gracias.

_-De nada…_

Mimi colgó con una sensación de desazón en el pecho, tenía que saber qué había sucedido, tenía que asegurarse de que Yamato estaba bien.

-Michael, tengo qué salir ha surgido una emergencia¿Te importa que te deje solo por un rato? 

Michael negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tai y Matt han peleado, y ahora no se sabe donde esta Matt asique voy a buscarle…

-Ya veo… No te preocupes, daré una vuelta.

-Gracias por entenderlo, ya sabes que mi casa es como si fuera tuya ¿de acuerdo?

Michael afirmo.

Mimi salió por la puerta hecha un manojo de nervios le temblaban las manos¿Dónde se habría metido? Lo primero era mirar en su casa… detuvo al primer taxi que se encontró y se dirigió a la casa del joven, subió las escaleras hasta el piso de Matt, llamo al timbre pero no contesto nadie¿No estaba? Entonces donde… bajo de nuevo las escaleras y giro la cabeza a la derecha… ¿en el instituto¿en el bar de Ichigo¿en el parque, giro la cabeza a la izquierda…¿su moto¿Su moto estaba allí? Levanto la vista a las ventanas de su apartamento…Matt no iba a ningún lado sin su moto, maldito idiota, vio una ventana medio abierta, suspiro 

¿allanamiento de morada? Sonrió, bueno tenia buenos abogados. Volvió a subir las escaleras y se subió a la barandilla de la terraza sin mirar hacia abajo, si moría se reencarnaría en fantasma y Matt se las pagaría, llego a la ventana y se apoyo con una mano, solo tenía que soltar la barandilla y saltar, dios ayúdame. 

-¿Pero qué demonios haces?

Mimi casi cae al oír el grito detrás suya. Entonces oyó algo caer al suelo y como unos brazos la abrazaban fuertemente y la bajaban de la barandilla, cerró fuertemente los ojos hasta que noto que sus pies tocaban el suelo, luego los abrió lentamente enfrentándose a la mirada azul incrédula del joven.

-Yo estaba preocupada por ti.

-¿Y por eso pretendías matarte?

-Claro que no- Mimi se puso en jarras- intentaba entrar por tu ventana.

Matt elevo una ceja.

-¿Y por qué estabas tan preocupada como para hacer eso?

Mimi lo miro colorada, tenía el labio partido moratones en un lado de la cara y se veía bastante desaliñado.

-Joe me llamo.

-Maldito cuatro ojos, le dije que no necesitaba ayuda.

-No digas eso, estábamos preocupados¿Dónde estabas?

Matt bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-En la tienda de la esquina, fui a comprar alcohol y tiritas…

Mimi lo miro apenada, se agacho y recogió la bolsa que él había dejado caer.

-Vamos abre la puerta te ayudare a curarte.

-¿Estas sorda además de loca? Te he dicho que no quiero ayuda de nadie.

Mimi le ignoro y fue hasta la puerta.

-Si no paso por la puerta me colare por la ventana ¿Tú decides?

-Estate quieto, no sabía que fueras un quejica.

-Es que lo haces con saña.

-No es cierto.

Matt metió la cabeza bajo la almohada de nuevo, mientras la castaña le limpiaba las heridas de la espalda, debió hacérselas cuando rodaban por el suelo. Dios le dolía todo el cuerpo…, aunque tenía que reconocer que lo peor de todo había sido ver a Mimi medio arrojada por el balcón, que chica más tonta, por un momento pensó que iba a caer, que la perdería, su cuerpo se había helado, nunca había sentido tanto miedo…

-Ya esta.- anuncio con orgullo la chica- ahora se un niño bueno y no des más problemas, voy a apagar el fuego de la cocina, la cena ya estará hecha.

Matt se volvió y vio como ella salía de su cuarto, debía estar soñando, ella cocinando para él, cuidándolo… nunca le habían cuidado… siempre había sido él quien cuidaba de los demás, de su padre, de TK, incluso de Tai…

Se recostó en la pared y levanto una rodilla, tal vez debería decirla todo lo que había pasado, porque habían peleado Tai y él, pero entonces tendría que asumir delante de ella que la amaba… y él quería decírselo de otra manera, tal vez en una cena o algo así, algo romántico, ella merecía algo así.

-Ya estoy aquí.- canturreo Mimi, al verla su corazón dio un vuelco- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Mimi yo… gracias, muchas gracias por esto.

La chica sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Te vuelve a sangrar el labio.

Matt vio que ella se quedaba a unos centímetros de su boca observando la herida abierta, y su corazón se acelero, tenía que apartarla…

-Estoy bien, no hace falta que…- pero ella lo había vuelto a ignorar y había cogido un algodón de la cómoda y ahora secaba su herida.- Mimi ¿estas enfadada?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me pelee con Tai…

Los labios de Mimi se crisparon de la risa.

-¿Enfadada¿se supone que debería enfadarme?- Matt la miraba con pena- No idiota, no estoy enfadada, pero me da mucha pena que por mi cul…

No pudo seguir hablando por que los labios de Matt cubrieron los suyos, simplemente no pudo evitarlo al oírla decir que no estaba enfadada, la agarro la muñeca de la mano del algodón y con la otra la sujeto la cabeza para profundizar el beso, y entonces sintió el abandono de ella, sintió como le respondía al beso, como su lengua buscaba hambrienta a la suya, todo el cuerpo del chico se crispo, su sangre latía fuertemente en una parte muy centrada de su cuerpo, la necesitaba más cerca, necesitaba sentirla, tenía que llenarse de aquella pureza, de aquella belleza y ternura. 

La agarro de la cintura mientras se incorporaba y la hizo rodar hasta tenerla debajo de él. Coloco sus piernas entre las de la joven y apoyo los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la castaña, mientras la besaba, esta vez iría despacio, esta vez nada ni nadie le impediría volver a ella.

Matt beso a Mimi intensificando el deseo hasta que noto que la joven se restregaba contra él, que elevaba las caderas pidiendo más, que se aferraba a su espalda con pasión, Matt sonrió interiormente, y se separo de ella solo para quitarla la camiseta, volvió a bajar la cabeza, besando esta vez su cuello, su garganta, lamiendo su clavícula, hasta llegar a donde ambas se unían, con una mano agarro un pecho de la joven y comenzó a besar su escote, oía débiles gemidos avergonzados de la garganta de la 

chica, y sus brazos lo obligaban a subir para que la besara, pero esta vez la llevaría a un punto donde después no pudiera huir de él.

Desabrocho su sujetador con pericia con una sola mano y lo retiro, luego volvió a seguir su pequeña tortura, lamiendo los rosados botones y luego soplando sobre ellos.

Noto que ella le daba un leve tirón de pelo y sonrió, subió hasta su boca dejando un reguero de leves besos, y reclamo de nuevo su boca. Siguió besándola y acariciándola hasta que las propias necesidades de su cuerpo fueron insoportables, se deslizo del resto de la ropa de ambos y se aparto de ella con la respiración entrecortada y se dirigió a la mesilla a coger un condón, se lo coloco y se rozo contra la entrada de la joven que se arqueo a modo de respuesta, apoyo su frente sobre la de la joven buscando un segundo de cordura, pero ella se pego a él y levanto la cara besándolo, y ese fue el fin de su cordura, la beso ferozmente y rodeo con los brazos pegándola tanto a él , que no se sabía donde acababa la piel de uno y empezaba la piel del otro, mientras entraba en ella.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo totalmente hundido en ella y la miro a los ojos, buscando un signo de dolor o molestia, al fin de al cabo era solo su segunda vez…. Pero ella ladeo la cabeza sonrojada y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y bajo su cabeza para volver a juntar sus labios, mientras se retiraba lentamente de ella, sonriendo más abiertamente al notar que ella apretaba las piernas para intentar mantenerlo dentro, él se detuvo al borde de salir de ella y la paso la lengua por el labio inferior, cuando ella abrió la boca él volvió a introducirse en ella con una única embestida.

-Tai alguien te busca.

Tai estaba echado en su cama mirando al techo hacia un rato que Sora se había marchado, ella tenía razón, era una locura pegarse con Yamato, pero ese malnacido…, tsk, se levanto molesto y se dirigió a la puerta. 

-Vaya ese ojo no tiene buena pinta.

Tai miro sorprendido al joven que se encontraba en la puerta, era alto y delgado, vestía ropa bien, y tenía unos grandes ojos verdes, y el pelo rubio perfectamente peinado. ¿Quién demonios era?

-¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?- pregunto el chico disgustado- Soy amigo de Mimi no nos vemos desde hace 3 o 4 años. Michael.

¿Michael¿Ese no estaba enamorado también de Mimi? 

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te recordaba más simpático- el chico se encogió de hombros- Y yo que venía a proponerte algo…

Tai elevo una ceja. ¿Qué le tenía que proponer el playboy ese?

-No he tenido un buen día, tal vez sería mejor que vinieras mañana.

-Mañana ya será tarde, seguramente él ya está moviendo pieza.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Claro tú y yo estamos enamorados de Mimi, es tontería no llamar a las cosas por su nombre, Matt ya tuvo su oportunidad y la dejo pasar¿Por qué no podemos unir nosotros fuerzas para eliminarle del camino? 

-¿Unir fuerzas?

**Pues hasta aquí jeje esperamos que os guste y de nuevo muchas gracias por los ánimos!**

**Ya ya lo sabemos O/O somos unas pervertidas pero nadie le da más vergüenza que a Sandri (Aunque no lo parezca) pero como ya no la duelen las muelas… :P**

**Ah! No hemos podido dejar que Tai mate a golpes a Matt… se nos acababa la historia entonces jajaja**

**UN BESO A TODOS!**

**Y ya sabéis que lo que queráis (criticas, apoyos, ideas) RR.**


	12. 12: cuidala

**¡HI! Muchas gracias por los RR nos inspiran mucho e intentamos mejorar con ellos . y los tenemos muy en cuenta n.n (excepto lo de matar a Matt a golpes jeje) Bueno pues venga esperamos no haber tardado mucho (son fiestas) aquí os dejamos el capitulo 12!**

**-------------------------------------------------------.--------------------------------.----------**

_Capitulo XII: Cuídala _

Matt miraba a la joven castaña que descansaba en sus brazos, parecía tan frágil, sonrió en la oscuridad, al final las cosas habían salido bien ella estaba allí, con él, a su lado… ella se movió en sueños frunciendo el entrecejo, él abrió mucho los ojos durante un instante temiendo que ella despertara, pero no fue a si la joven se acomodo más sobre él y respiro profundamente, Matt no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta en tantos años de que ella era maravillosa? De que provocaba ese efecto en él… la beso la frente y cerró los ojos respirando aquel dulce perfume.

El sol entraba por las ventanas, y los ojos del rubio comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, miro el reloj de la mesilla y vio la hora 14:57, joder sí que había dormido, volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez solo un instante¿Y Mimi, abrió los ojos y se incorporo en la cama. ¿Había soñado todo lo de anoche? Se rasco la cabeza y miro la ropa tirada del suelo, la ropa de Mimi estaba allí asique no lo había soñado, sonrió, se sentó al borde de la cama y cogió su ropa interior cuando iba a coger los pantalones apareció la castaña en la puerta.

-Bueno días.

Matt la miro absorto llevaba una camiseta ancha de él que no lograba ocultar del todo sus formas y dejaba al descubierto sus preciosas piernas. Sonrió.

-Buenos días- saludo mientras seguía poniéndose el pantalón de chándal- normalmente no duermo tanto.

-No te preocupes yo no me he levantado hace mucho.

Yamato la miro sorprendido poniéndose de pies¿si seguía allí quería decir qué esta vez se quedaba con él? De pronto un olor inundo su nariz, olía realmente bien, ella había… parpadeo varias veces.

-¿Has estado cocinando?

Mimi se sonrojo.

-Espero que no te importe, no tenía nada que hacer y pensé que te levantarías con hambre.

Matt la miro apenado.

-No había mucho en la nevera, tengo que ir a hacer la compra…

Mimi le sonrió.

-Tranquilo, me he apañado bien, solo espero que te guste.

Matt sonrió malicioso.

-¿Sabes cocinar¿O acaso pretendes envenenarme?

Mimi entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo segundo más bien, busco quedarme con tu moto.

Le saco la lengua y se propuso darse la vuelta con aires de ofendida, pero Matt avanzo hasta ella en dos zancadas y la abrazo la cintura.

-¿Solo mi moto¿No me iras a violar también?

Mimi elevo una ceja y le replico con aire despreocupado.

-Creo que me quedo con la moto es lo único que tienes de valor.

-Bruja. 

-Creído.

Matt soltó una carcajada y Mimi sonrió feliz. Luego beso sus labios, una, dos, tres veces y apoyo la frente en la suya.

-¿Así qué mi cuerpo no tiene valor eh?

No espero a que Mimi contestara si no que la alzo en vilo y la llevo directamente a la cama. La castaña le aviso sin muchos remordimientos.

-Se enfriara la comida.

Matt la devolvió la sonrisa.

-Aparte de la moto tengo microondas.

-----------------------------.--------------------------------------------.------------------------

-Davis ya te lo he dicho. Yo no estoy con Kari y no sé donde esta…

El joven rubio avanzaba por las calles con el móvil a medio metro de la oreja de los chillidos de cierto castaño…

-Davis tengo que dejarte¿por qué no llamas a Yolei? seguro que ella sabe algo…

TK colgó el teléfono lanzando un suspiro de alivio¿Cómo podía ser tan pesado? Davis era un buen amigo, pero cuando se trataba de Kari… era demasiado pesado. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en qué él tenía algo con ella? Eran solo amigos…, bueno sí, era cierto que ella era genial y muy bonita, pero ellos solo eran amigos, mierda¿por qué cada vez que lo pensaba algo le dolía en el pecho? 

Llego a la puerta y dudo, miro el reloj, 18:13, seguramente estaba ensayando con los cascos puestos como siempre y no le oiría, mejor abría directamente la puerta, metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco un llavero con muchas llaves¿Cuál era…? Al fin dio con la que buscaba y la introdujo en la cerradura.

-¡Pero qué dices esta bueno! Solo lo haces para rabiarme.

TK se quedo paralizado¿Esa era la voz de Mimi? Y lo más raro de todo su hermano estaba riéndose, riéndose como pocas veces lo oía… Tal vez era un mal momento…, trago saliva y decidió irse en silencio pero en ese momento Mimi se levanto de la mesa en dirección clara a la cocina y lo encontró de frente, TK no sabía muy bien por qué, pero se puso igual de 

colorado que la castaña. ¿Por qué llevaba la ropa de Matt? No había llovido…

-TK…-susurro la joven.

-P..perdón, yo vine a ver a Matt. Yo..Yo no sabía que… vo… bueno que t… que estabas aquí.

Matt se levanto y se puso detrás de Mimi con tenedor en la mano, por dios su hermano no tenia decoro! No llevaba camiseta ni zapatillas. TK se puso más colorado, notaba como le ardía la cara, tenía que tranquilizarse, eso…, eso tenía que tener una explicación. ¿Por qué Mimi estaba con Tai, no? Claro que eso también explicaba muchas cosas…

-¿Qué haces hay parado?- Le pregunto Matt con total normalidad- ¿Quieres comer? 

-Yo ya he comido.

-Ves Mimi no TK quiere probar tu comida.

Los ojos de Mimi echaron chispas y golpeo el brazo de Matt.

-Ere idiota, él no ha dicho eso.

TK estaba simplemente aluciando, parecían una pareja, parecía…normal. El joven comenzó a reír y la pareja detuvo su "lucha" para mirar al chico rubio del recibidor.

-Está bien puedo comer algo de postre con vosotros.

--------------------------.----------------------------------------------.------------------------

Matt avanzaba por los pasillos del instituto medio dormido, pero sorprende mente feliz, había sido el mejor domingo de su vida, no podía dejar de sonreír, notaba la mirada atónita de la gente, pero le daba igual. Él era feliz muy feliz, si bien es verdad que aunque le pidió a Mimi que se quedara a dormir también aquella noche ella no había podido¿Quién sería ese amigo que se alojaba en su cada?

-¡Matt! -El joven se detuvo. Y miro a su ex novia que se acercaba a él- Estaba preocupada por ti, no cogías el teléfono.

Matt sonrió más abiertamente.

-Estaba ocupado.

-Bueno ya veo que estas bien y que las heridas se te van curando.

-Sí.

Sora lo miro unos instantes con los ojos entrecerrados¿qué bicho la había picado? Matt se sonrojo ligeramente y Sora abrió mucho los ojos sonriendo.

-Has estado con Mimi.

Matt la miro sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabia ella que había pasado ese día con la castaña¿Tanto se le notaba?

-Bueno Mimi vino a verme.

Los ojos de Sora destellaron.

-¿Solo me vas a contar eso? Oh vamos Matt ¿ya estáis juntos?

-Pues la verdad es que…

-Yamato.-Ambos se volvieron y vieron a Davis detrás de ellos.- Me ha dicho Tai que quiere hablar contigo después de clase.

-----------------------------------.-----------------------------------.--------------------------

Mimi se encontraba en una nube en clase, todo era más bonito, el cielo era más azul, el sol era más amarillo, los pájaros cantaban más, incluso la clase matemáticas le parecía entretenida, bueno o al menos no tan insoportable como de costumbre.

Sonó el timbre y sus amigas la flanquearon una a cada a lado.

-Continua.

Le rogo Sakura.

-Sí, nos tienes en un sin vivir.

-¿Por dónde iba? 

-Llego TK y comisteis tarta jugasteis a la play los tres, TK se va y …

Mimi se sonrojo.

-Bueno estuvimos un rato más juntos y luego… él me dijo que podíamos quedar hoy para dar una vuelta o estudiar juntos. Yo me tenía que ir por Michael, pobre viene a Japón y yo me paso el día con Matt.

-Eso le pasa por auto invitarse.

-Lulu no seas mala, él es un buen amigo.

-¿Entonces en qué quedaste con Yamato?

-Pues creo que somos novios…- ambas jóvenes sonrieron a su amiga que se puso roja- pero no queremos decir nada hasta hablar con Tai… es lo más justo.

-¿Y eso cuando lo haréis?- pregunto Sakura- Me muero de ganas de poder presumir diciendo que mi amiga sale con Yamato Ishida…

-Pues- Mimi alzo los ojos al cielo- vamos a esperar unos días, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para que Tai se calme, con la pelea y todo eso las cosas están muy liadas…

-No esperes mucho- le espeto Lulu- recuerda que él está enamorado de ti y es posible que siga intentando a acercarse a ti.

-Ya lo he pensado…- El reloj de la escuela sonó informando de que ya eran las tres. Mimi acelero el paso- Tengo que irme he quedado con Matt a la salida. Mañana nos vemos.

Mimi corría entre la gente, iba a llegar tarde a su primera cita siendo novios, era la peor novia del mundo, solo esperaba Que Matt no se enfadara…

Llego al parque donde habían quedado y comenzó a buscarle¿Había llegado ella antes?

-¿Vas a negarme que estas disfrutando esto?

Mimi oyó la voz de Tai y volvió la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz.

-No, no te lo voy a negar.

Era Matt. ¿Pero qué hacia ahí Sora?

-¿Y vas a negarme lo que decías de ella? Que era una superficial, una mimada¿Cómo era? La reina del rosa.

-No.

Mimi se tapo la boca con ambas manos¿eso había pensado de ella Matt?

-Tai déjalo ya, ahora la quiere.

-¿Qué la quiere?- Tai miro con ira a Sora- Él no sabe lo que es querer, porque no sabe lo que es la lealtad.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Yo la he amado desde antes que se fuera a estados unidos, sé su color favorito, se su comida favorita, se cuando esta triste y cuando no- Tai apretó el puño con fuerza-no la conoces ¿Cómo puedes decir que la quieres?

Las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Mimi, realmente Tai tenía razón, él no sabía nada de ella, hasta hace poco nunca la prestaba atención… 

-Ya aprenderé esas cosas.

-¿Eso es lo qué es para ti como un examen, verdad?

-¿Qué demonios esperas de mi? Dímelo.

Tai se mordió el labio de abajo con tanta fuerza que comenzó a sangrar.

-Tai..

Sora lo miraba quieta mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Cuídala mucho porque al primer fallo que tengas yo lo aprovechare.

Los tres se quedaron de piedra al oír esas palabras.

-----------------------.-----------------------------------------------.---------------------------

-Idiota, tenía que haber aceptado mi oferta… tsk

Michael se volvió dejando atrás a los tres chicos y la "espía" , esto no iba bien ¿por qué se daba por vencido? Maldito Matt, se había consumido esperando a que Mimi volviera, sonrió sacando su móvil, lo bueno es que había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar… él no se la merecía. Marco el teléfono.

-¿Papá?...si todo va bien… necesito que me hagas un favor, conozco a un grupo de música muy interesante…

--------------------------------.----------------------------------.----------------------------

**Hasta aquí! Esperamos que os guste… jeje ya nos diréis que tal (ya sabéis que nos gusta saber lo que pensáis) n.n**

**Besos a todos!**


	13. 13: No dejes que llore

**¡¡Hola!! Ya estamos aquí, no hemos tardado casi, no? y eso que tenemos un montón de frentes abiertos :S pero si vosotros os molestáis en dejarnos RR(os adoramos .) que menos que darnos prisa ahora que estamos de vacaciones n.n**

**Bueno pues aquí está el capitulo 13(espero que no seáis supersticiosos XD) **

**AVISO: LEMMON n/n**

_Capitulo XIII: No dejes que llore_

-¿En qué piensas?

Mimi miro hacia abajo, al rubio que reposaba la cabeza en sus piernas.

-¿De verdad pensabas que era una superficial?

Matt sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Bueno… no hablábamos mucho, solo cuando estábamos todos y siempre decías cosas sin sentido…

-Pero eso era porque…

Mimi callo, nunca le había dicho lo que ella sentía por aquel entonces, Matt elevo una ceja.

-Porque…

Mimi dudo.

-Porque me gustabas…

Asumió finalmente, Matt abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿En serio?- Mimi afirmo con la cabeza- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo no tenía ni idea…

Mimi aparto la vista de él, genial ¿por qué había salido esa conversación?

-Bueno una vez pensé en decírtelo, pero tú solo tenias ojos para Sora, además yo me iba a Estados Unidos, no tenía mucho sentido ¿no crees? Además tú me hubieras rechazado.

Yamato pareció pensar su contestación. 

-Es probable. –Matt se incorporo y beso los labios de la joven- O tal vez me hubiera fijado en esos preciosos ojos que tienes…

-Si ni siquiera te fijaste en las mechas rosas de mi pelo cuando volví.

-¿Estas de broma? ¡Era imposible no verlas!

El rubio soltó una carcajada mientras paraba el cojín que la joven la había arrojado.

-A mi me gustaban. 

Matt sonrió.

-A mí me gusta más tu pelo así, sin nada. De hecho creo que tú me gustas más sin nada.

La castaña se sonrojo, no le gustaba reconocerlo pero le empezaba a gustar esas pequeñas perversiones de…su novio. 

Se acerco al joven y le beso los labios tímidamente y fugazmente, pillando de sorpresa al rubio, Mimi miro su reloj, 16:40. Oh dios, si no salía ya llegaría tarde, había prometido a Michael que ese día lo acompañaría de compras y le enseñaría el centro de la ciudad. Se puso de pies rápidamente y se volvió a Matt que la miraba ceñudo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que irme. Ya llego tarde…

Mimi no lo vio venir, el joven agarro su mano y tiro de la chica, haciéndola caer en el sofá, él la abrazo impidiendo sus movimientos, sonrió, y comenzó a lamer el blanco cuello de la chica, Mimi sentía un ligero 

cosquilleo por donde el pasaba la lengua, la boca se le comenzaba a secar, empezaba a dejar de pensar, tenía…tenía…tenía que parral…

Los dedos del joven comenzaban a hacer círculos alrededor de su ombligo, lentamente mientras su lengua imitaba sus movimientos, cerro los labios intentando contener pequeños gemidos que llegaban a su garganta empujados desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Intento controlar al menos su respiración pero Matt no la cedió terreno, comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el hombro, en el cuello, en su barbilla, hasta que finalmente reclamo sus labios.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban una y otra vez, Mimi ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las intenciones del rubio hasta que se vio tumbada en el sofá con Matt encima de ella, presionando cierta parte de su cuerpo con el suyo propio. Oficialmente dejo de pensar, abrazo a Matt reclamando más, más de lo que prometían sus caderas imitando ciertos movimientos al presionarse contra la de ella.

Fue esa fiebre en su sangre lo que convirtió a Mimi en agresora, ahora ella quería más la ropa empezaba a antojársela demasiado molesta, agarro la camiseta del chico y comenzó a subirla sin dejar de besarlo. Solo separaron sus labios para sacarla totalmente, pero fue un leve instante porque Mimi no podía dejar de besarlo, de tocarlo.

Comenzó la castaña a hundir sus dedos en su espalda desnuda, maravillándose de la fuerza de sus hombros para ser tan delgado, bajo sus manos por el torso definido del chico, marcando con el dedo cada reguero abdominal, imitando los movimientos circulares de él en el ombligo, lo que lo costo que el joven le mordiera el labio inferior, Mimi nunca se había sentido tan poderosa, la agradaba darse cuenta de que él estaba igual o más consumido por ese calor que ella.

Bajo la mano del ombligo hasta llegar a los botones de su pantalón, y los desabrocho uno a uno con las manos un poco temblorosas, dejando que su propia necesidad guiara sus pasos, sabiendo que dejaba libre esa parte del joven.

Ella no sabía muy bien que era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, siempre era él el que la tocaba a ella, y esa vez ella quería que fuera al revés, es más había pensado que se sentiría tremendamente avergonzada por ello, y aunque para sí, estaba un poco avergonzada, el deseo y la sensación de poder sobre el chico la gustaban mucho. 

Rodeo el miembro del chico con sus dedos y comenzó a mover la mano tímidamente al ritmo que marcaban las caderas del joven, abrió los ojos porque el rubio había dejado de besarla, y lo vio con los ojos y los labios fuertemente cerrados. Mimi se sonrojo al ver que el abría los ojos y la miraba directamente con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo.

Él sujeto su mano intentando controlar su respiración, ¿Por qué no la dejaba seguir? Matt noto la confusión de la chica y volvió a besarla mientras la incorporaba junto a él, hasta que él quedo sentado en el sofá y ella a horcajadas sobre él. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Abrió los ojos con ceño fruncido, Ella quería…, entonces lo noto y comenzó a comprender… él la sonrió y volvió a besarla…

Mimi miro su reloj antes de meter la llave en la cerradura, 18:32, sintió remordimientos, Matt la estaba volviendo una pervertida, ¿Qué le iba a decir a Michael? desde que había llegado a Japón no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos…

TK llego al centro comercial y miro a ambos lados, al final había conseguido dar esquinazo a Davis, suspiro, ese chico necesitaba un psicólogo, lo suyo con Kari empezaba a ser enfermizo, aunque en cierta manera lo envidiaba, tanto él como Jun expresaban sus sentimientos sin importarles nada, si él tuviera valor, meneo la cabeza intentando borrar ese pensamiento.

-Hola, al fin llegas.

El rubio se quedo sin palabras al ver Kari con un vestido azul de gasa, sus pupilas se dilataron, estaba muy guapa.

-Yo…yo lo siento, tuve problemas con el comando D.

Kari rio, y su voz le pareció sorprendentemente dulce.

-Bueno en ese caso te perdono- la chica le guiño un ojo cómplice que detuvo su respiración- ¿vamos?

TK asintió sonrojado. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Era Hikari, no tenia que fijarse en como la quedaba el vestido, en cómo había cambiado su peinado, en si sus ojos brillaban más o menos, ni en su perfecta sonrisa, ella…ella era su amiga, confiaba en él. 

Era la segunda tienda a la que entraban, y no era capaz de decir una sola palabra, no era porque le faltara el habla, más bien estaba enfadado con su capacidad de razonar, no se lo ocurría nada que decirle que no tuviera que ver con lo hermosa que estaba, o con el corto vestido que llevaba… mierda tenía que pensar en algo…

-¿Qué tal tu hermano?

Kari suspiro.

-No muy bien, anda como un fantasma por la casa, y parece que está enfadado con todos…

Joder, de todos los temas que había ¿Por qué había sacado ese? Seguramente ahora lo odiaba…

-Lo siento…

Kari le sonrió dulcemente.

-No es culpa tuya, no es culpa de nadie, si Matt y Mimi se quieren, Tai tendrá que darse cuenta que no tiene nada que hacer, el amor… el amor es así…

TK la miro sorprendido se había puesto colorada.

-¡Os encontré!

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron, para encontrarse con un Davis con la cara roja y la respiración entrecortada, TK miro al cielo, había venido corriendo… 

-¿Qué haces aquí Davis? 

-¿Cómo que: qué hago aquí Kari? Verte, si necesitabas ir al centro comercial, yo te podía haber acompañado.

-Lo sé, pero se lo pedí a TK…

Davis miro con ira a TK.

-¿Por qué con él? ¿Y por qué te pones un vestido tan bonito para quedar con él?

Kari apretó los puños y comenzó a temblar, TK lo noto.

-Kari…

-¡Davis eres idiota! ¿Acaso te lo tengo que decir más claro? Se lo dije a él, porque le quiero, y me puse este vestido para que él se fijara en mi, aunque ni eso ha dado resultado- las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la castaña.- ¡Siempre lo estropean todo!

TK estaba tan sorprendido por la confesión de la joven que no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo, y la castaña salió corriendo.

-¿Vas a quedarte hay quieto?

TK miro a Davis.

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso eres sordo? Te he dicho ¿Qué si vas a quedarte hay quieto?- Davis lo miro duramente.- Deberías ir detrás de ella. No dejes que llore, eh?

TK asimilo las palabras de Davis, y afirmo con la cabeza se volvió para echar a correr en la misma dirección que la joven.

-Davis- dijo antes de comenzar la carrera- gracias. 

Matt caminaba hacia la cocina con la toalla aun sobre los hombros y el pelo visiblemente mojado, abrió la nevera y cogió una manzana, luego se dirigió a su cuarto y cogió la guitarra, tenía que ir a ensayar con los chicos. 

Le dio un bocado a la manzana y abrió la funda de la guitarra, allí en un papel encima de la guitarra, había un pequeño papel:

"_Da tu mejor esfuerzo, yo te esperare luego_

_Y cenamos juntos, Te quiero_

_BESOS_

_La reina del rosa n.n"_

Matt sonrió embobado, era tan feliz junto a ella, todo era más fácil, más bonito, sonrió más abiertamente, podía decirse que veía la vida de color rosa.

Llego al estudio aun con la sonrisa en la cara.

-Ey ya sabes la buena nueva.

Matt miro a sus compañeros, estos estaban dando saltos y gritos de alegría.

-¿Qué pasa?

Su manager fue hasta él y lo abrazo.

-Lo conseguimos Yamato,- ¿Tenia lagrimas en los ojos?- Nos ha llamado una importante discográfica universal.

Matt abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la vida no podía irle mejor, seguro que Mimi se pondría a gritar como una loca cuando se enterara.

-Así que pequeños hacer las maletas, porque nos vamos a Londres.

Matt se quedo de piedra.

-¿Qué?

Tai estaba tirado en la cama con la sabana por la cabeza cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta sonar, luego oyó a su madre hablar con alguien, al menos para ella la vida seguía teniendo sentido, claro que su mejor amiga no estaba con el hombre que amaba. Se golpeo contra la almohada, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, tenía que superarlo.

-Tai.- Canturreo su madre mientras abría la puerta de su habitación- ¿Mira quien ha venido a verte?

Tai miro con desgana y se quedo paralizado.

-Sora…

**Venga pues hasta aquí por hoy jeje**

**Sí…. Nuestra perversión va en aumento… n/n**

**Bueno esperamos que os haya gustado, y nos vemos en el siguiente (ya estamos en la recta final jeje hemos echado cuentas y quedaran unos cinco o seis- capítulos aproximadamente) **

**Bueno ya sabéis (Dudas, quejas, apoyo, ideas) RR.**

**¡UN BESO A TODOS!**


	14. 14:Perdoname

**¡¡Hola a todos!! Ya estamos aquí de nuevo n.n os lo decimos poco os adoramos!! Nos encanta que os guste jeje (estamos creando un nuevo club de odio a Michael? :P ) Esperamos que este os guste el capi 14 . **

**PD. ¿Peticiones de lemmon de taiora y takari…? (se han vuelto realmente pervertidas jajaja) cada vez nos lo ponen más difícil… pero bueno vamos a ver qué podemos hacer… n/n**

**PD2: ¿Alguien sabe por qué ahora no van las rayas qué separan los capítulos? Nos empezamos a desesperar… bueno vamos aponer algo así para separar las escenas:**

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

_CAPITULO XVI: Perdóname_

-¿No te parece una idea genial?- Masaro, el batería lo miro sonriente- Vamos a ser famoso tío.

Matt lo miraba sin decir una palabra. El bajo lo miro extrañado.

-Oh vamos Yamato ¿qué te pasa? Al fin todo nuestro esfuerzo a dado resultado, deberías estar más contento.

-Déjale no ves que aun no selo cree.

No, no podía creerse que fuera verdad ¿a Londres? Eso estaba demasiado lejos de Japón, de TK, de sus amigos, de ella. Dios ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Mimi? No podía decir que no a ese contrato, sus amigos no se lo merecían, habían luchado mucho por una oportunidad así, ellos siempre lo habían apoyado, maldita sea, si la idea de formar el grupo fue suya, ¿Cómo los iba a abandonar ahora?, Matt se dejo caer en el sofá de estudio y se tapo la cara con las manos. No podía abandonarla a ella, no quería perderla, pero no podía pedirla que lo esperara, no era justo, Mierda, Tai tenía razón, ella se merecía alguien mejor que él.

Las lágrimas mojaron las pestañas de Matt. Se paso las manos por la cara para evitar que sus compañeros lo notaran. Tomo una bocanada de aire intentando mitigar el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Masaro se sentó al lado de él.

-¿Estas bien?

Matt miro al castaño y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Hay algún problema con el contrato?

-No, el contrato es perfecto.

El joven suspiro y lo sonrió.

-Menos mal, por un momento me pareció que lo ibas a rechazar.

Matt miro al techo, el contrato era perfecto, el problema era que si aceptaba el contrato tenia que renunciar a Mimi, y ella también era perfecta, más que eso, desde que estaba con ella, no se sentía solo, ella cuidaba de él, se hacían de rabiar y muchas veces se sacaban de sus casillas, pero… ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin ella? Solo esperaba que pudiera perdonarle…

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Tk corría lo más rápido que podía esquivando a la gente de su camino, maldita sea ¿Cómo corría tanto con esos zapatos? Paro un segundo para coger aire y miro alrededor, la había perdido… ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? ¿Por qué no la había dicho todo lo que sentía por ella? Apretó los puños contra su cuerpo con fuerza, tenía que encontrarla, piensa TK eres su mejor amigo ¿Dónde iría ella si quisiera escapar de todos? El rubio pensó un momento en sus opciones, luego sonrió…

Llego al pequeño parque infantil, y sonrió al verla de espaldas columpiándose, ¿por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba? Parecía estar anclado al suelo, tenía que ser fuerte, ya tenía quince años, no era un niño, tenía que dejar de comportarse como tal y empezar a afrontar sus sentimientos, sonrió ladeando la cabeza ¿afrontar sus sentimientos? Tal vez se parecía más a su hermano de lo que creía…

Se acerco lentamente a ella por detrás y apoyo su mano en la estructura metálica del columpio, ella dejo de darse impulso, parándose poco a poco.

-Debí saber que me encontrarías.

TK miro al horizonte, al mismo punto que ella miraba.

-Kari… tenemos que hablar.

-Si vienes a decirme que me quieres mucho como amiga, que nos conocemos de toda la visa, que por qué estropear algo tan bonito- las lagrimas corrieron por su mejillas- ahórratelo, siento lo que te dije antes, olvídalo- las lágrimas caían cada vez con más constancia- ¡Olvídalo todo!

Kari se levanto del columpio y se dispuso a marcharse de allí, pero TK la sujeto del brazo y la dio vuelta, levanto la vista del suelo hasta llegar cruzarse con la de la joven.

-¡Claro que no voy a olvidarlo!- Las pupilas de la castaña se dilataron al ver los ojos decididos y rojizos a causa de las lagrimas amenazantes con salir- Yo… yo también te quiero.

Kari se quedo muy sorprendida.

-¿Tú me quieres? ¿Desde cuándo?

TK se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Creo que te quiero desde siempre, siempre he amado la forma en la que sonríes, cuando lloras por que Tai te hace de rabiar, tu espíritu caritativo , siempre intentando ayudar a los demás…- el joven callo un segundo- puede que estropeemos una bonita amistad- sonrió- pero será para lograr un amor perfecto.

-Takeru…

El rubio soltó el brazo a la chica y se rasco la nuca.

-Siento no haberte dicho nada de tu vestido, realmente pienso que esta preciosa, pero… me daba vergüenza decírtelo.

Kari sonrió al chico, se puso de puntillas y beso al chico en los labios. TK no podía creerlo abrazo a la joven por la cintura y cerró los ojos al igual que ella.

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Davis miro la escena sonriendo, había seguid a TK por las calles para saber cómo acababa aquello, era masoquista, pero tenía que asegurarse de que sus amigos estaban bien, miro al cielo y respiro hondo, era mejor así, aunque ahora tendría que aguantar las bromas de todos… claro que mejor eso que lo que le esperaba a TK cuando Tai se enterara…

Se estiro, bueno iría a ver a Ichigo, no le vendría mal beber unos tragos para olvidar…

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Mimi canturreaba su canción favorita mientras movía la bechamel, miro el reloj, debía darse prisa pronto llegaría Matt, y quería que todo estuviera perfecto.

Vertió la bechamel sobre la lasaña al fungí, y la metió a gratinar al horno, bien pensó mentalmente, mientras pondré la mesa, ¿Dónde habrá manteles? Comenzó a remover los cajones de la cocina, hasta encontrar algo parecido a lo que ella buscaba, suspiro, para su próximo cumpleaños le regalo una mantelería rio al joven.

Diez minutos después miro la mesa, había colocado dos velas blancas, servilletas, de papel pensó molesta con él chico por no preocuparse de esas cosas, al menos las copas son perfectas, aunque los tenedores son de colores, la chica suspiro, la verdad es que la mesa no era lo que ella había esperado…, pero lo había hecho lo mejor que había podido, solo esperaba que a él le gustara…

Sonó la alarma del horno y saco la lasaña, abrió el congelador y cogió los moldes de suflé de chocolate.

-Bien ahora solo queda dieciséis minutos y listo.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, era extraño Matt debía haber llegado ya, se encogió de hombros, tal vez el ensayo había durado más de lo previsto…

El horno volvió a sonar, saco los pequeños pasteles y los dejo en la encimera, ¿Dónde estaba Matt?

Se dirigió al salón y encendió la tele, si tardaba mucho la comida se enfriaría y se echaría a perder, cambio de canal sin mucho ánimo, llevaba toda la tarde buscando los mejores productos y cocinándolos, sería una pena que luego no valiera de nada.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, ¿Dónde estaba? Debería haber llegado hacia horas, cogió el móvil y marco su número.

-"_el teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento, si lo desea puede dejar un mensaje después de la señal"_

Piii

-Eh…Matt soy yo, Mimi, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?, yo te estoy esperando y… estoy preocupada, bueno era solo eso, un beso, te quiero.

¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Debería llamar a TK? Pero y si solo se había olvidado, o retrasado, seria asustar a TK inútilmente…

Se recostó en el sofá y volvió a encender la tele, ¿no se le habría olvidado verdad?

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Sora observo al castaño indiferentemente.

-He venido a ver si estabas bien, últimamente pareces un alma en pena.

Tai elevo una ceja.

-Pues ya me has visto, ale.

Sora frunció el entrecejo, ¿Cómo era tan cabezón?

-¿Te vas a pasar toda la vida llorando por ella?

Sora noto que él la miraba enfadado, ¿por qué le había dicho eso? ¿De dónde había salido? No quería hacerle daño, pero odiaba verlo así, él siempre había sido vital y feliz y ahora estaba amargado y deprimido constantemente.

-¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?

-Me da pena ver como desaprovechas tú vida, deberías superar que ella le quiere a él.

Los ojos de Tai la miraron con ira, pero aun así el color estaba volviendo a sus mejillas.

-Cállate. Tú no lo entiendes.

-Yo mejor que nadie te entiendo, deberías…

-¿debería qué?- Tai la corto- ¿debería liarme con su mejor amiga?

Sora abrió mucho los ojos ante el comentario, fue como si la dieran una bofetada. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Ya he pagado por eso…

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Tai se quedo parado mirando la puerta, ¿qué había hecho? Había sido demasiado cruel con ella, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que la pasaba, miro al suelo mientras apretaba los puños, nadie la tenia, eran cosas que pasaba, aun así… era demasiado pronto para olvidarla, la había querido durante demasiado tiempo…

Volvió a mirar la puerta pero que sus sentimientos estuvieran heridos no significaba que pudiera herir los de los demás, tsk, maldita sea. Tai cogió la sudadera que colgaba en una silla del salón y salió corriendo tras Sora.

No tardo mucho en cogerla ya que la chica caminaba despacio.

-Espera.

Sora no se volvió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres insultarme más?

Tai se puso colorado.

- Lo siento Sora.

Sora se volvió hacia él sorprendida.

-Tai…

-Yo quiero superarlo, pero es difícil, no…no quiero perderte, pese a todo tú siempre has estado ahí cuando te he necesitado…, y me da miedo imaginarme que un día no estés…

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Matt estaba parado frente a la puerta de su casa, ¿y si ella aun seguía esperándolo?¿qué la iba a decir? ¿Qué había estado horas dando vueltas? ¿Qué sentía ganas de golpear algo hasta hacerse daño? Dios dame fuerzas para hacer lo que debo, giro el pomo de la puerta, la luz estaba encendida, y la tele puesta. Miro a la mesa y se sintió lo peor del mundo, cerró los 

ojos un minuto, ella se había esforzado por él, era mejor acabar eso cuanto antes, la despertaría y la diría que todo se había acabado entre ellos, respiro fuertemente, no iba a ser fácil, no quería dejarla ir, pero era lo mejor para ella…

Se acerco al sofá donde la joven dormía, se sentó al lado suya y la acaricio el pelo, le encantaba su pelo, era tan suave, tan bonito, parecía frágil pero era fuerte y brillante, al igual que ella…

Se tapo de nuevo la cara con las manos ocultando tímidas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, no podía hacerlo, no quería, no tenía suficiente valor…

Suspiro y la acaricio la mejilla, era han cálida…, se acerco a ella con la intención de despertarla sin hacer mucho ruido, pero al tener su cara tan cerca…

-Mimi…

Simplemente no pudo evitarlo una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla cuando bajo la cabeza y unió sus labios con la joven.

-Perdóname.

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Mimi despertó lentamente, ya no estaba en el sofá, estaba en la cama de Matt, ¡Matt¡ Se levanto de la cama a toda prisa y lo llamo.

-¿Matt?

Nadie contestaba, ¿La habría dejado sola?, llego al salón donde lo vio mirando por la ventana, parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche, tenía unas grandes ojeras violáceas bajo los ojos, el pelo más despeinado que de costumbre, los ojos hinchados en sangre ¿había llorado? ¿Por qué no la miraba? ¿Había pasado algo?

-¿Estas bien?

El chico no movió un ápice su postura.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Mimi lo miro asustada, ¿por qué usaba ese tono? ¿Le había pasado algo a TK?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hemos acabado.

El latido de Mimi se detuvo, su estomago se contrajo y en sus ojos las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

-¿Estas bromeando?

Por primera vez Matt la miro directamente a los ojos, su mirada era dura y fría.

-No.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿He hecho algo mal?

-No es por ti.

-¿Entonces por qué es?

-Es…es por mí, es mejor así.

-¿Para quién es mejor?

-Para ti maldita sea- Matt respiro para tranquilizarse- el caso es que quiero acabar con esta relación y punto.

Mimi trago saliva con dificultad. Pestañeo varias veces, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-Pero yo te quiero. ¿Acaso tú no me quieres?

-Te llevare a tu casa, recoge tus cosas.

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos, se sentía como una puta, volvió la mirada y vio la mesa preparada de la noche anterior, había sido una idiota, ella pensaba que él la amaba, que podían superarlo todo junto… sacudió la cabeza.

-No hace falta, no necesito tu caridad.

Mimi salió por la puerta dando un portazo, andaba por las calles esperando que él apareciera, qué la pidiera perdón, pero él no aparecía.

Llego a la puerta de su casa, había llegado allí, y él, él no estaba… sus rodillas fallaron y cayó al suelo llorando, era un llanto que salía de lo más profundo de ella, como si algo se hubiera roto, como si algo la matara.

En ese momento la puerta de su casa se abrió.

-Mimi…

Mimi elevo la mirada y entre lágrimas vio a un borroso Michael, se agacho delante de ella, y la abrazo.

-Está bien Mimi… ahora estás conmigo…

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

**Hi pues hasta aquí, sí es súper triste, lo sabemos TT.TT (sufrimos más nosotras que nadie) **

**Bueno pues tres cosillas:**

**1º que lo del lemmon Takari dudamos si hacerlo tienen 14 años XD aunque lo estamos estudiando(son tan tiernos n.n).**

**2º en el siguiente capítulo hay Lemmon(no podemos vivir sin él)**

**3º íbamos a juntar a Tai y a Sora en este capítulo pero la escribe Sandri se superenfado al ver una página en contra del mimato de una chica que le gusta el sorato ( ù.ú ) y se ha enfadado con Sora (ya se la pasara es así de infantil) **

**Bueno pues nada esperamos que os guste (aunque sea triste) y nos vemos en el próximo ya sabéis lo que queráis RR (no nos odiéis aun que todavía quedan capítulos n.-)**


	15. 15: Las apariencias engañan

**¡¡Hola de nuevo!! sentimos si tardamos un poco… La culpa la ha tenido el maldito profesor de derecho administrativo (aquelarre en su contra) Pero superado el odio contra el maligno y el miedo a sus amenazas jajaja (sabemos que lo hacéis con cariño no? n.n') aquí os traemos el capitulo 15!! . esperamos que os guste jeje:**

**AVISO: LEMMON (Por que vuestros deseos son ordenes jaja n.-)**

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

_Capitulo XV: Las apariencias engañan_

-Que extraño por más que llamo al teléfono de Mimi no me lo coge…, y yo que quería contarle el cotilleo del año.

TK sonrió a Yolei, no le gustaba ser el cotilleo del año pero al menos era por algo bueno.

-¿Por qué no la llamas a casa de Matt? seguro que está allí.

El rubio miro a su novia, siempre tenía razón, era lo más probable, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordar el día que los pillo, sí seguramente estaban juntos…

-¡Ya lo intente! Pero aun así nadie me lo coge.

-Tal vez estén demasiado ocupados…

-¡Eso es imposible, alguna vez deberían descansar!

Ahora que lo pensaba él también hacia dos días que no sabía absolutamente nada de su hermano, ni siquiera había ido al instituto… no le había dado mucha importancia pensando que estaría de novillos con Mimi, pero ahora que lo pensaba era bastante extraño…

-Hola chicos.- TK salió de sus pensamientos y miro a Davis que acababa de aparecer, este se sentó en el suelo y lo sonrió, realmente se lo había 

tomado muy bien saber que Hikari y él estaban juntos, por un momento temió que les pasara como a su hermano y a Tai…- ¿De qué hablan?

-De por qué Mimi y Matt no cogen el teléfono para oír los cotilleos de Yolei- afirmo serio Cody.

-Oye enano yo me preocupo por mis amigos.

Davis rio.

-Eso es pro que estarán aprovechando antes de que Matt se vaya.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al muchacho.

-¿Irse? ¿A dónde se va Matt Davis?

-A Londres.

Yolei salto del banco y se paro frente a él.

-¿Por qué? ¿se van juntos de viaje de novios?

Davis elevo una ceja y se rasco la nuca Yolei le ponía nervioso cuando se ponía así…

-No sé si Mimi se irá con él, mi hermana me dijo que su grupo había firmado un contrato para ir a grabar a Londres el disco.

-¡VOY A SER AMIGA DE UNA CELEBRIDAD!

TK observaba callado la escena, ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿a Londres? Pero… eso estaba lejos, demasiado lejos…

-¿Estas bien?

Kari lo miro preocupada.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con él.

La chica lo sonrió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. TK se agacho y rozo sus labios con la joven.

-Luego te llamo.

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Los escasos toques de luz que se colaban por los huecos de la persiana apenas iluminaban la casa vacía, Matt miraba el gotéele del techo recostado en el sofá, volvía a estar solo, completamente solo. Los recuerdos de ella lo atormentaban día y noche, no lo dejaban comer, no lo dejaban dormir, y apenas lo dejaban respirar… Lo más probable es que ella lo odiara, ¿acaso merecía menos? Era lo que el quería, no? que lo odiara, que lo olvidara, que fuera feliz sin él… Aunque eso lo dejara vacio a él… Ella se merecía algo mejor que esperarlo, esperara a que él regresar, sin saber si quiera cuando o cuando volvería a marcharse, ella no merecía esa incertidumbre, no podía pedirla eso, maldita sea, estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿por que dolía tanto? No podía romper las esperanzas de sus compañeros, probablemente no tendrían otra oportunidad como aquella, y se habían esforzado tanto…, Tsk, y con el tiempo Mimi también lo entendería, aceptaría que era lo mejor por ella, se volvería a enamorar. Apretó fuertemente los ojos, dolía demasiado.

Sonó la cerradura y luego el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, Matt se incorporo rápidamente ¿Había vuelto? ¿Ella había vuelto? Una parte de su cuerpo rogaba por qué no fuera así, porque su fuerza de voluntad tenía un límite…

-¿Matt?

Yamato miro a su hermano con decepción y volvió a tirarse en el sofá.

¿Qué haces aquí?

-Jun le conto a Davis lo del contrato musical…

-¿Vienes a darme la enhorabuena?

TK negó con la cabeza.

-Vengo a ver qué tal estas.

-Ya me ves- mierda era justo lo que le faltaba que TK se preocupara por el.- Estoy bien.- Sabia que eso no lo convencería, no soportaba que tú lo 

miraba lástima, claro que era normal, su aspecto debía ser penoso, tenía una barba incipiente debida a su falta de afeitado en esos dos días, el pelo revuelto, y la cara demacrada y pálida acentuada por unas ojeras que no ayudaban nada…- En serio…

-No lo parece…

-Las apariencias engañan…

-¿Y crees qué me engañas?

Matt suspiro cansado.

-¿No lo consigo?

-¿Es por Mimi?- Al oír su nombre en voz alto, su cuerpo se tenso…Mimi…-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es por qué te vas a Londres?

Matt negó con la cabeza apartando la vista de su hermano.

-Ella no lo sabe.

-¿Qué? ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuándo esperas decirle qué te vas? Ella tiene derecho a saberlo Matt , es tú novia, ¿Cómo si no la vas a explicar…

-Nosotros hemos roto.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué no puedo pedirla que espere un regreso que no sé cuando llegara, ni cuándo volverá a suceder, no puedo atarla a un novio fantasma que nunca este a su lado, -¿Cuándo había empezado a levantar la voz?- N se lo merece…

-Matt… pero ella te quiere.

-Me olvidara, con el tiempo me- su voz se quebró un segundo- olvidara y se enamorar de otro.

-¿Y tú Matt? ¿estas de acuerdo con eso¿?

-Por supuesto que no, crees que soy feliz pensando que otro la hace reír, que la toca, que la besa, QUE LA HACE FELIZ…

-¿Y entonces por qué te vas? Rechaza el contrato.

Si fuera tan simple…

-No puedo hacerlo…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo les metí en esto, llevamos muchos años luchando por una oportunidad la mitad de buena que esta, ¿tienes idea de lo ilusionados que están con ello? ¡No puedo hacerles eso, no puedo destruir su sueño!

-¿Y el de Mimi y el tuyo sí?

-Es diferente ya te he dicho que ella volverá a amar.

-¿Y tú?

Matt cayó un instante.

-Tal vez sea mi destino estar solo.

-Matt…

-Solo espero que ella algún día pueda perdonarme…

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

-Venga Mimi tienes que animarte, ese imbécil no te merece.

Mimi observo a Michael con los ojos doloridos, ya no la quedaban lagrimas en los ojos, tenia que tener un aspecto horrible, no podía comer por más que Harry le hacia sus platos favoritos, apenas dormía, se sentía morir, él…él no la quería, y ella era un estúpida, una idiota, ella lo había querido pese a todo, y lo peor de todo aun lo quería, las lagrimas regresaron a sus ojos.

-Lo siento Michael. Deberías estar divirtiéndote en vez de verme llorar cada dos minutos…

-Lo hago encantado, ¿para qué están los amigos si no es para sonar los mocos?- Mimi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- Te quiero mucho Mimi no me gusta verte así.

-Muchas gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Yo tampoco. –La acaricio el pelo.- creo que nos vendría bien un poco de helado bajare a por ello.

Mimi observo a su amigo desaparecer de su habitación, era demasiado bueno con ella, levaba dos días aguantando cada berrinche, cada frustración…, le daba pena, ya era la segunda vez que pasaba por eso…

_FLASH BACK_

_Mimi bajo del avión cansada, buscando con la mirada a Harry, su padre estaba en Paris en viaje de negocios, como siempre. Miro la hora ¿Harry llegaba tarde? Eso era nuevo…_

_-MIMI._

_Mimi levanto la mirada del reloj, y vio a un chico rubio corriendo hacia ella, sonrió._

_-Michael, ¿qué haces aquí?_

_-Soborne a tu mayordomo para que me dejara venir a buscarte._

_-Gracias._

_-Bueno dime- dijo cogiendo la enorme maleta de la chica- ¿Cómo te fue en Japón? ¿Le viste?_

_Mimi agacho la cabeza._

_-Sí…_

_Michael la miro extrañado._

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿acaso no le dijiste lo que sientes? Oh vamos Meems este viaje era para eso._

_-Esta con Sora._

_-¿Quién? ¿Cómo se llamaba…Tai?_

_-No- La chica negó tristemente con la cabeza- con Matt._

_Michael se quedo parado sin saber que decir._

_-Pero ella sabía lo que tú sentías ¿Por qué lo acepto?_

_-Bueno…ella, no la culpo, él es genial- esbozo una triste sonrisa entre lagrimas- ella está allí, y siempre le ha gustado Sora, asique no hay nada de malo en que salgan juntos._

_-¿Pero qué pasa contigo?_

_-Oh bueno no te preocupes lo superare, -la lagrimas seguían cayendo- ya lo veras._

_-Pero tú…_

_-Olvidare a Yamato Ishida._

_-Pero le querías tanto…_

_Mimi se encogió de hombros mirando a la derecha donde se veían los andenes. _

_-Supongo que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro._

_-Mimi…_

_-Pero ahora me tendréis que mimar de más…_

_Michael la sonrió._

_-No hay problema. ¿Qué tal algo dulce?_

_-¿Qué tal helado?- le propuso sonriendo._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

-¡JODER QUE PESADA ERES!

Tai luchaba agarrado a la sabana, no iba a salir de la cama, hoy no le convencería dijera lo dijera.

-Oh vamos, suéltala cabezón- La voz de la chica no conseguía hacer efecto en el castaño que seguía luchando contra ella- Ni siquiera tus adres están en casa, es demasiado buen día como para quedarte en la cama!

-¡Ayer dormí poco! Asique déjame tranquilo.

La chica tiro más fuerte de la sabana, logrando quitársela al castaño , en ese momento el abrazo su cintura y la hizo caer sobre él.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? El corazón de Tai latía desbocado, ¿por qué Sora no se movía? Estaba totalmente quieta reposada sobre su cuerpo, trago saliva, tenía que hacer algo, apretó más los brazos, mierda eso precisamente no ayudaba.

-Sora yo…

Sora se incorporo levemente y lo miro a los ojos.

-No digas nada.

Bajo la cabeza y lo beso, lo beso despacio, con miedo a que él la rechazara, pero no la rechazo , por un instante pensó en apartarla, aquello era una locura, pero de pronto se recordó a si mismo que tenía que volver a empezar, tenía que recobrar la ilusión…

Abrió los labios introduciendo su lengua en la de la joven, que lo aceptó gustosa, sus lenguas comenzaron a moverse en un ritmo frenético, en la abrazaba más fuerte pegándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo cada curva de la pelirroja, Sora bajo la cabeza dándole suaves besos en el cuello, luego agarro la camiseta del joven y fue subiéndola poco a poco a medida que besaba la piel desnuda que descubría, se incorporo al llegar con la camiseta del joven al cuello, Tai la miro sobre él y se incorporo levemente para ayudarla a deshacerse de ella, luego trago saliva y sujeto la camiseta subiéndosela hasta que salió por la cabeza, corriendo la misma suerte que la suya. Luego se quedaron un segundo mirándose, como aceptando lo que iba pasar a continuación, ella bajo la cabeza y volvió a besarlo, enredando sus lenguas rodaron hasta cambiar de posiciones, ahora él 

estaba entre las largas piernas de la chica, algo dentro de Tai no podía creer lo que pasaba, era como si viviera un sueño, como si no fuera real, la pasión le había cegado, ya daba todo igual.

Se retiro un poco más de ella para quitarse los pantalones cortos que llevaba y subió la falda de la joven, luego comenzó a acariciarla sin parar de besarla, podía sentó como la piel de ella reaccionaba a sus caricias, como el bello se levantaba, agarro un seno de la joven. Y ella gimió , Sora llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando ese momento, bajo la mano hasta el ombligo de la muchacha y luego jugo rodeando la comisura de su ropa interior, para acabar quitándosela lentamente.

Sora lo miro a los ojos explicándole que todo estaba bien, pero los cerro cuando noto que el moreno separaba su cuerpo con uno de sus dedos, mientras bajaba la cabeza reclamando de nuevo sus labios…

Sora gimió al sentir los dedos del muchacho dentro, y acompaño su ritmo con sus propias caderas, estaba llegando a un punto en que su mente dejaba de pensar, ahogo un grito en el hombro de Tai al sentir que el retiraba del todo los dedos, y luego una extraña sensación de plenitud distinta a la anterior al sentirlo al fin dentro de ella, y entro con una facilidad sorprendente, de forma natural, ya que ella lo llevaba esperando mucho tiempo, agarro fuertemente sus hombros y comenzó a subir y abajar las caderas al mismo ritmo frenético que él, hasta que ella grito de placer y ´él se dejo ir agotado, cayendo sobre el cuerpo lánguido de la chica, ella lo abrazo, al fin, aunque solo fuera esa vez, Tai era suyo…

Sora lo miraba avergonzada, él castaño la sonrió.

-No decías que no era un día para quedarse en la cama.

Sonrió.

-Bueno las apariencias engañan…

Tai beso sus labios fugazmente, cuando oyó sonar su móvil.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tai está contigo Mimi?

Tai frunció el entrecejo y Sora lo miro con preocupación.

-¿Por qué iba a estar conmigo Kari? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Su hermana dudo.

-Matt la ha dejado, se va a Londres y Mimi no quiere ver a nadie ni nos coge el teléfono, asique pensamos que tal vez… Bueno mejor olvídalo.

Tai se quedo callado totalmente absorto escuchando el pitido de su móvil.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Tengo que ir a un sitio, yo… lo siento Sora.

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Mimi caminaba con Michael por el supermercado, preguntándose cómo lo había hecho para convencerla de ir a comprar helado.

-¿No te encuentras ya mejor?

-¿Cómo?

-Viendo que la vida sigue y esas cosas…

Mimi sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza, luego dio un paso para atrás para separase y ver mejor la estantería que se erguía ante ellos, chocándose al recular con alguien.

-Disculpe…

-¿Mimi?

Mimi oyó como a kilómetros la voz de TK en sus dilatadas pupilas solo podía verle a él.

-Matt…

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

**Venga hasta aquí ya no queda nada para acabar asique tener paciencia jajaja que os prometemos que no nos vais a querer matar (o eso esperamos XD) **

**Bueno amores esperamos que os guste y ya sabéis peticiones, amenazas, apoyos, lo que querías RR que como veis al final hemos hecho Lemmon Taiora por petición vuestra (A Sandra se le paso un poco el cabreo…)**

**BESOS**


	16. 16:No te vayas

**¡¡Hola!! Esta vez no tardamos mucho no? Porque lo hemos estado pensando y si no hacíamos el esfuerzo ahora el finde semana con resaca(la fiesta es muy dura) nos iba a costar más y como no somos tan malas de dejarles así tantos días aquí les traemos el capitulo 16!! KYA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR (¡os queremos!) jajaja**

**AVISO: PENULTIMO CAPITULO TT.TT**

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

_Capitulo XVI: No te vayas_

-Mimi…

La castaña palideció, estaba ahí, enfrente suya, el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho, su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente, y las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos luchando por salir ¿qué hacia ahí? ¿Por qué tenía que verle? ¿Por qué no podía aparatar la vista de sus ojos? Esos ojos azules que la miraban con lastima, la tenia lastima, eso era lo único que despertaba en él… tenía que salir de allí.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Mimi se sorprendió al sentir el brazo de Michael rodearla, lo miro, él miraba sin pestañear al Matt, que parecía no salir de su asombro.

-¿Nos conocemos?

Michael sonrió con aire triste.

-Supongo que no la prestabas demasiada intención cuando te hablaba…

La expresión de Matt cambio totalmente. Su mirada se volvió fría y frunció el entrecejo.

-Michael.

El susodicho afirmo con la cabeza, Mimi se sonrojo al notar la mirada acusadora de Matt, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Era él el que la había dejado, él que había dicho que era mejor así, entonces por qué la miraba como acusándola de algo, y lo peor de todo por qué se sentía ella mal, como si lo traicionara, maldita sea, tenía ganas de ir y explicarle su relación con Michael.

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos al ver los puños de Matt, los tenia fuertemente cerrados y temblaban por la fuerza que ejercía sobre ellos, Mimi frunció el entrecejo, ¿estaba enfadado? Podía estar…¿Celoso? Pero eso no tenía sentido él ya no… ya no la quería.

-Yo soy Takeru, soy el hermano de Yamato.

Michael lo saludo con la mirada.

-Encantado TK Mimi me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Mimi sonrió tímidamente a TK.

-Pues Mimi no me ha hablado mucho de ti…

Mimi noto la sonrisa fría de Michael, bueno ella tampoco hablaba siempre de Michael, solo cuando contaba algo sucedido en Estados Unidos, y tampoco hablaba mucho de ello…

-Ya veo…, bueno es normal al final no es bueno comparar a los amigos. Puedes dañar la sensibilidad de alguien.

TK lo miro ceñudo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya sabes, yo estado con ella siempre que alguien la ha destrozado sus ilusiones- Miro a Matt a los ojos- la he hecho los mejores regalos, la invitado a los mejores restaurantes, y la he llevado a los lugares más increíbles del mundo, pero claro… supongo que no todo el mundo puede hacerlo…

-¡Pero eso no es verdad¡- Mimi observo a TK, nunca le había visto tan enfadado.- Ella sabe que siempre estamos cuando nos necesita, y que la 

regalamos tonterías con mucho significado porque no tenemos una fortuna como tú, pero a veces una simple hamburguesa con tus "amigos" es mejor que cualquier restaurante del mundo o cualquier sitio! Y lo de destrozar sus ilusiones él solo lo hace por su bien porque él tiene qu…

-TK suficiente.-TK y Mimi miraron a Matt que no había dejado de mirar al acompañante de la castaña en ningún momento.- Nos vamos.

-Pero Matt.

-He dicho suficiente. Él tiene razón, él puede darla cosas que nosotros no podemos, vamos.

Mimi abrió la boca, ¿qué iba a decir TK? ¿TK sabía por qué la había dejado?

-Vamos Meems…

Mimi cerró la boca, si la quisiera de verdad no la habría dejado fuera por lo que fuera…

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

-¿Pero es qué no piensas decirla nada?

-No tengo nada que decirla.

Matt se dejo caer en el sofá con las manos sobre la cabeza.

-¿Estas de broma verdad? Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos, ha debido llorar mucho.

Matt apretó los labios.

-Es mejor que llore unos días que no cada poco.

Matt intentaba auto convencerse aplacando la furia que sentía en su interior, ese estúpido tenía razón, ya la había hecho demasiado daño, ella tenía que ser feliz, y ese pijo gilipollas parecía quererla, pero maldita sea, 

no quería verlo, había deseado poder matarlo con sus propias manos, carbón él sabía que estaba detrás de ella, respiro, eso ya no era asunto suyo…

-Eso tendría que decidirlo ella…

Yamato miro a su hermano, TK lo miraba muy serio, casi enfadado, genial ahora su hermanito le echaba broncas,tsk, y él que había pensado que todo sería fácil y rápido, que aprendería a vivir odiándose a si mismo…

-Ella es demasiado buena TK, no me dejaría… me esperaría una y otra vez… ¿y para qué? El amor no es eterno mira nuestros padres. Al final… todo se acaba.

-¡Eso no es verdad¡ El amor existe, pero hay que luchar por él, a veces….a veces no funciona, o a veces se acaba, pero mientras exista merece la pena.

Matt elevo una ceja.

-¿De verdad crees que a papá le mereció la pena? ¿Tienes idea de lo qué sufrió cuando mamá lo dejo?

TK miro al suelo.

-Al menos no lo engaño…

Matt elevo ambas cejas y bajo los brazos dejándolos descansar en sus rodillas.

-Claro que lo engaño, le hizo creer que todo estaba bien, que no al importaba que trabajara tanto, que le querría igual- miro al suelo- cosa que obviamente no era cierta, por eso al final discutían tanto, yo no quiero llegar a eso.

-No tienes porque llegar eso Matt, vosotros os queréis, os queréis de verdad. ¿Acaso no merece la pena luchar solo por eso?

- MALDITA SEA TK ,Yo no…

-ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA YAMATO ISHIDA O LA TIRO ABAJO.

Matt y TK se miraron sorprendidos ¿Tai?

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Sora caminaba pensativa por las calles, ¿Dónde habría ido Tai? ¿Qué podía ser tan urgente como para abandonarla y salir corriendo en ese momento? Un color rojo tiño sus mejillas, había hecho el amor con Tai, una sonrisa cruzo sus labios, eso quería decir que no le era indiferente, es más, siempre que había pasado algo entre ellos, había pasado habiendo unas cuantas copas entre ellos, pero esta vez…, esta vez no, había sido perfecto, ¿sentiría algo por ella? Respiro profundamente, Tai no era de los que se iban acostando con una y con otra, eso la daba una esperanza ¿no?

-¿Sora?

Sora bajo de su nube de fantasía y se volvió a esa voz femenina que tanto conocía, al verla abrió mucho los ojos, ¿había llorado? Estaba más delgada, ojerosa, seria y con los ojos tristes… esa no podía ser su...

-¿Mimi? – La chica hizo un esfuerzo de sonreír-¿Estas bien?

Mimi afirmo con la cabeza poco convencida. ¿Qué la pasaba? Entonces la pelirroja tomo conciencia de la figura al lado de Mimi, un chico… pero no era Matt, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué te pasa?

Sora la miro sonrojada, no era el momento de decirle lo que había pasado con Tai, además bastante mal la miraba ya el rubio amigo de Mimi… de todos modos parte de la alegría de Sora se esfumo, no es que hubiera mucho que contar, al fin de al cabo solo se habían acostado…

-Nada, solo Salí a pasear. ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí? Pensé que estarías con Matt.

Sora sonrió al decir el nombre del chico pensando que así animaría a su amiga, pero tuvo el efecto contrario, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la chica.

-Mimi…

Mimi se tapo la cara con las manos.

-Lo siento Sora, yo…yo… Matt me ha dejado.

El corazón de Sora se detuvo y su mente comenzó a hacer rápidos cálculos, ¿Por qué la había dejado? Matt amaba a Mimi, y por muy mujeriego que fuera no era de los que dejaban a una chica así como así, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la había hecho eso a Mimi? Si no la quería por que se peleo con T…TAI. Sus pupilas se dilataron. ¿Lo sabría Tai? Por eso había salido corriendo de la cama… para buscarla.

"_cuídala mucho porque al primer fallo que tengas yo lo aprovechare"_

Las palabras que aquel día en el parque resonaron en su mente, mientras la destruían por dentro, Tai…él había salido de su cama para correr a los brazos de Mimi…

_FLASH BACK_

_-¿No sabes la nueva noticia Mimi?-Mimi miro sonriente a Tai.- Sora y Matt están juntos, empezaron a salir al poco de irte, asique ya dentro de nada iremos de boda- rio el castaño._

_La pelirosa, sonrió forzadamente mientras buscaba frenéticamente con los ojos una mirada en concreto, Sora no podía mirarla a los ojos, sabía lo que pensaba sabia que la había fallado… _

_-Me… me alegro mucho por ellos.-Mimi se levanto de la silla- tengo que ir al baño ahora vuelvo._

_Sora fue la única que noto como los ojos de la joven se tornaban rojos, la única que noto que la costaba mantenerse en pie, tal vez se reprocho, era la única que lo notaba porque sabía el porqué de todo aquello._

_-Yo también voy._

_Se levanto librándose del brazo de su novio que la rodeaba, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño._

_Mimi se lavaba la cara una y otra vez, tanto que sora no podía afirmar que eran lágrimas y que era agua._

_-Mimi…yo creo que te debo una disculpa._

_Los ojos castaños de la joven la miraron a través del reflejo del espejo._

_-Tranquila._

_-Pero Mimi yo… lo siento, lo siento mucho, se cómo te sientes y…_

_Mimi cerró el grifo del agua y se quedo mirando como el agua desaparecía por el desagüe._

_-No lo sabes Sora._

_-Mimi…_

_-Yo… está bien, vosotros estáis juntos y sois mis amigos, y me alegro por ello, porque él es feliz contigo y tú te mereces ser feliz, y él es un chico estupendo…_

_-Mi…_

_-Pero- la interrumpió- no me digas que lo sientes, si lo sientes, si tienes remordimientos, es porque no merece la pena, y eso me hará más daño, al menos déjame pensar que os queréis, que sois felices…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Sus ojos se nublaron, y sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo tembloroso de su amiga, podía notar sus pequeños quejidos de dolor, y como las lagrimas quemaban la piel de sus mejillas.

-Todo va a estar bien Mimi… tú te mereces ser feliz.

"y él es un chico estupendo"

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA ESA DE QUE HAS DEJADO A MIMI Y TE VAS A LONDRES!

Matt miro al castaño que había entrado como un huracán en su casa. Mierda con este tampoco había contado, empezaba a estar cansado de dar explicaciones, la única que se las merecía era ella, y no pensaba decírselo para no obligarla a adoptar esa situación, suspiro, podía entender el enfado de Tai, pero en el fondo… la rabia lo inundo y se levanto.

-Cállate, a ti te he hecho un favor.

-¿Qué? –los ojos del moreno ardían de furia- maldito carbón solo has jugado con ella.

-Eso no es verdad- TK se situó enfrente de Tai- él la quiere por eso la ha dejado para no atarla a él.

-Eso es una gilipollez.- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho- si tanto la quiere no se iría a Londres.

-Pero su grupo…

-¡A la mierda su grupo! ¡Se arriesgo a perder a su mejor amigo! Y ahora siente pena por un puto contrato, ¡ES UN EGOISTA¡ NO TE LA MERECES, NO VALES NI COMO AMIGO, NI COMO NOVIO, SOLO QUERIAS UNA COSA DE ELLA, VERDAD? Y YA TE CANSASTE.

Los ojos de Matt se nublaron, su mente se cegó por la ira, y perdió el control de su cuerpo, aparto a su hermano de un empujón y golpeo al castaño haciendo que este diera un paso hacia atrás llevándose las manos a la nariz dolorida.

-¡MATT¡

Matt volvió a la realidad al oír la voz de su hermano, sus manos temblaban y le dolían los nudillos, dios qué había hecho.

-Tai yo…

Tai resoplo por la nariz para conseguir que la sangre saliera.

-No me digas que lo sientes,- sonrió- asique la quieres, no seas idiota Matt, no la pierdas.

-Y a he tomado una decisión- Los ojos de Matt volvieron a nublarse y lucho contra las ganas de llorar- he firmado el contrato, no puedo echarme atrás, me voy mañana por la mañana.

-¿Desde cuándo Yamato Ishida acata las reglas?

Matt miro tristemente a su amigo.

-La gente cambia.

-No Matt, la gente aprende de las experiencias, evoluciona, pero el fondo sigue siendo el mismo.

Los ojos azules del chico miraron sorprendidos al castaño, ¿No se suponía qué él era el cabeza hueca?

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

-¡Pero cómo puede ser tan jodidamente cabezón!

TK miro desganado a Tai.

-Ya le conoces, siempre tarda en aceptar que se ha equivocado de decisión.

-Maldita sea, ¿es que le da igual dejar las cosas así?

-No creo antes vimos a Mimi con Michael y pareció enfadarse bastante- se enrojeció.- bueno yo también me enfade un poco…

-¿Has dicho Michael?

TK asintió dudoso.

-¿Le conoces?

-Menuda mierda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ese capullo, seguro que tiene algo que ver en todo esto. Vamos TK si tú hermano se quiere quedar de brazos cruzados yo no lo hare.

TK miro a Tai sonriente, le encantaba cuando Tai tomaba ese aire de decisión, era como volver años atrás, era como saber que todo saldría bien.

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

-¿Mimi estás segura?

Mimi asintió, sonriendo a su amigo.

-Me quedare aquí hasta que acabe el curso Michael, no me vas a convencer de lo contrario.

-¿Y después volverás conmigo a los Estados Unidos?

Mimi dudo, una vez la funciono, una vez creyó olvidar a Matt allí, podría no ser tan mala idea entrar en la universidad allí, aunque se alejaría de sus amigos de nuevo, sonrió tristemente, Yolei pondría el grito en el cielo, pero también se alejaría de todo lo que le recordaba a él…

-No sería una mala idea.

La castaña rió esperando que el rubio hiciera lo mismo, o al menos sonriera, pero Michael, la miraba muy fijamente, muy serio, esa mirada…

-Mimi yo te...

-Señorita- Mimi se levanto corriendo del suelo pensando que adoraba a Harry- unos jovencitos preguntan por usted.

-Voy- se volvió a Michael – Ahora vuelvo.

¿Qué había sido eso? Por un momento habría jurado que Michael se la iba a declarar, pero… pero eso no tenía sentido, Michael era solo un amigo.

-Meems.

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos y corrió a abrazar al castaño que la esperaba con una sonrisa en el recibidor, luego sonrió a un tímido y sonrojado Tk y lo abrazo también.

-¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Mimi hay algo que queremos decirte…

Mimi afirmo con la cabeza.

-Pero tienes que escucharnos hasta el final.

Mimi sonrió ante la petición de TK.

-Bien pues haber lo primero es que Matt es un cabezón y un idiota- Mimi frunció el entrecejo confundida, ¿habían ido hasta allí para decirla eso?- pero te quiere Mimi- su corazón se paro- él te ha dejado solo porque ha firmado un contrato con una discográfica muy importante y los llevan a Londres por tiempo indefinido, él no quería ir, aunque no lo diga, puto cabezón, pero no quería hacerles eso a sus compañeros del grupo, y por eso te dejo, porque tiene miedo a que no seas feliz, a no poder hacerte feliz- se corrigió- y a obligarte a esperarle o no sé qué tonterías. Por eso esperábamos que al menos tú tuvieras un poco de sentido común.

Mimi no lo podía creer, la información se filtraba en su cerebro a un ritmo de locos, las ideas chocaban en su mente, su interior era un hervidero de contradicciones, hasta que una se hizo oír frente a todas las demás.

-¿Mimi?

Mimi no contesto a sus amigos, salió corriendo por las calles, ni siquiera la importo ir en pijama, o en zapatillas de andar por casa, tenía que ser ahora, tenía que ser en ese momento, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de Matt.

Llamo repetida veces apoyada en la puerta intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración. Por un momento pensó que no la abriría, pero finalmente oyó.

-Ya voy joder, Tai si te cargas el timbre te volveré a golpear.

Y la puerta se abrió. Los ojos de ambos se agrandaron al verse, Mimi se sonrojo al ver que el solo levaba un pantalón de chándal y el pelo mojado, le había hecho salir de la ducha, intentaba no mirarle y clamarse tenía que decírselo, cogió aire.

-No soy Tai- Matt elevo una ceja, y Mimi se regaño interiormente, eso o era lo que has venido a decirle, deja de decir tonterías- No te vayas.

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

**¡¡Hi!! Lo vamos a dejar aquí, y el próximo el capítulo final!! T.T (NOOOO NO QUEREMOS ACABARLO) **

**Esperamos que os guste, y esperamos no tardar mucho para colgar el final n.- **

**Bueno ya sabéis si queréis cualquier cosa( pedir ahora que luego será tarde jajaja) RR**

**¡¡BESOS A TODOS!!**


	17. 17:Mi pequeña fuente de problemas

**¡Hola¡ Nos hemos dado toda la prisa que hemos podido en actualizar jejeje, pero no queremos acabarlo TT.TT nos pone muy trsites… pero pensamos que es mejor acabar los fics, para empezar otros nuevos, y esas cosas… VOLVEREMOS A DIGMON con otra historia, que si no dejan de ser pervertidas!! Además si no luego las hechamos de menos n/n **

**En cuanto al fic es el último capítulo de la historia, pero… como nos lo han pedido hemos decidido hacer un epilogo, ¿si les parece bien? (hay cumpliremos con Lemmon prometido jajaja -.n)**

**Bueno pues por apoyarnos siempre, por leer, por molestarse en dejar RR, por hacernos de reír y darnos ideas, (nos ponemos sentimentales en primavera) os dedicamos este capítulo a vosotrs n.n:**

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

_Capitulo XVII: Mi pequeña fuente de problemas_

Yamatotrago saliva despacio, intentando así recuperar la voz perdida por la sorpresa, no podía creerse que ella estuviera en frente suyo, en su puerta, con el pelo alborotado, las mejillas sonrosadas y ¿en pijama?, pidiéndole, rogándole que no se fuera, tenía que ser un sueño.

-Mimi…

La acaricio el pelo con miedo a que se desvaneciera del mundo real, llevaba tanto sin dormir bien que fácilmente podría tratarse de una visión.

Ella se mojo los labios nerviosa.

-Yo… ya sé todo, sé porque te vas- Matt soltó su pelo como si quemara, volvía al mundo real, el maldito mundo en el que dentro de unas horas volaría lejos de ella- Yo no sé si puedo pedirte que te quedes o no?, sé…sé que es egoísta por mi parte pedírtelo, que es tu sueño, que cuentan contigo…. –Mimi cerró sus enrojecidos ojos- pero no quiero perderte, no 

otra vez, no así, no sabiendo que no eres feliz, por eso- las lagrimas habían desbordado sus ojos- ¡quédate conmigo!

Matt podía notar como sus propios ojos comenzaban a escocerle, apretó fuertemente los labios, maldita sea, eso era precisamente lo que el había querido evitar, todo era más fácil sabiendo que ella lo odiaba, que comenzaba una nueva vida lejos de él, ahora… así …. De esta manera, todo su cuerpo se rebelaba contra él, le desobedecía.

-Siento que hallas venido hasta aquí a decirme esto- intento recuperar el control de sus ojos, tornándolos fríos, insensibles mientras miraba a la joven.- ya he tomado una decisión. Me voy.

Los ojos castaños de Mimi se abrieron desmesuradamente, tanto que hasta las lágrimas se detuvieron un instante, solo un segundo, para volver a llorar con más fuerza, tanto que hasta emitía pequeños gemidos de dolor que partían el alma al rubio.

Le dolían las palmas de la manos de la fuerza que hacía para no abrazarla, para tomarla entre sus brazos, no quería hacerla daño, al menos no más del que ya la había hecho.

-Mimi yo no…

-¿Qué hecho mal?

Matt abrió mucho los ojos, ¿mal?¿ella? ella había sido perfecta, más que eso…

-No es por ti Mimi, tú no has hecho nada mal.

-¿Y entonces por qué te vas? ¿Por qué me dejas?

-Te digo que no es por ti, maldita sea, ¿crees que para mí es fácil?

-¡Entonces no te vayas¡

-Debo ir.

-¡Pero no quieres!

-Ya he firmado Mimi…

-Eso da igual, le pediré a mis abogados que lo revoquen.

-No es solo eso Mimi, el contrato es claro si yo no voy no hay contrato.

Mimi abrió los ojos.

-Me sacrificas a mí por ellos…

-Mierda, no lo digas así, no es tan sencillo.

-Sí que lo es… solo tenias que elegir…

-¿Y qué hubiera pasado con ellos?¿con sus sueños? Yo los metí en esto.

-¿Y qué pasa con los míos?¿con los tuyos?

-Tú… con el tiempo entenderás.

Mimi alzo la barbilla orgullosa.

-No Matt el tiempo cura, pero no explica… De todos modos, tenía que intentarlo, al menos yo sé que hice lo que pude…

-Mimi yo…perdóname.

¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? Podía notar como dos regueros calientes abrasaban sus mejillas. Y se derrumbo, toda la fortaleza que había construido cayó como un castillo de naipes, sus piernas le fallaron cansadas, de rodillas ante la chica comenzó a llorar.

Mimi lo miraba totalmente asombrada, como si hubiera visto un rascacielos caerse, su cuerpo se aproximo al de él y le acaricio el suave pelo rubio, el abrazo la cintura de la joven, y ella cerró los ojos memorizando cada sensación de lo que iba a ser el último momento juntos.

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

_El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento_

-¡Mierda!

Tai arrojo el teléfono, sobre la cama, ¿Dónde coño estaba? ¿Por qué no le cogía el teléfono? Se sentó en el suelo de la habitación con las piernas cruzadas. Tenía que explicarla donde había ido, seguro que la había sentado mal que desapareciera justo después de… ¡puto Matt¡ le debía un favor muy grande, enorme.

¿Habría llegado Mimi? Solo esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran, miro en dirección al móvil, que no le llamaran informándole de que mañana no había que ir al aeropuerto no era una buena señal…

Tsk, se tumbo en el suelo, como odiaba esperar.

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Mimi llego a su casa como un muerto en vida, sentía que su alma se había quedado abrazada con el rubio, que era un cuerpo vacio, subió las escaleras sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y entro a su habitación, de pronto todo la parecía muy innecesario, todo la molestaba, no quería nada, solo estar sola, avanzo en la oscuridad hasta el pequeño rincón de la habitación deshabitado, se sentó sujetándose fuertemente las rodillas, haciéndose más pequeña, ocupando el menor espacio posible.

La vida no era justa, él no era justo, por una vez en su vida sentía absoluta impotencia, ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de Yamato? Comenzó a llorar gastando sus últimas fuerzas, tanto que ni siquiera pudo seguir pensando…

-Señorita.- los golpes a la puerta despertaron a la joven que yacía dormida en el suelo del cuarto.-La buscan unos amigos.

Mimi se levanto rápidamente y miro el reloj de la mesilla, aun quedaban dos horas para que Matt cogiera el avión…

-MIMI VOY A ENTRAR.

La amenaza de Yolei, no tardo en cumplirse apenas dejaba de hablar, Mimi vio la cabeza morada de su amiga, entrar lentamente mirando a la cama sin deshacer, y luego buscarla con la mirada por el resto de la habitación, al verla sus pupilas se dilataron y avanzo hasta estar delante de ella.

-¿Qué demonios haces aun así? Estamos todos abajo esperándote.

Mimi frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Para qué?

-Como para qué- pregunto Yolei mientras revolvía el armario de la chica- para despedir a Matt en el aeropuerto.

-Yolei… no voy a ir, yo ya me despedí de él…

Yolei se volvió con una camiseta en la mano y una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que es mejor que no vaya, él ha tomado una decisión y debo respetarla.

La camiseta que había cogido Yolei aterrizo en la cara de Mimi.

-No seas idiota, a veces el amor tiene esas cosas, pero estoy segura que si te ve en el aeropuerto no se ira.

Una efímera esperanza nació en su interior, sacudió su cabeza, no era imposible, él lo había decidido, él había querido que esto terminara así…

-No funcionara, yo ya lo he intentado todo…

Yolei ni siquiera se volvió a ella, siguió poniendo el armario patas arriba.

-¿Le has dicho adiós?

Mimi se quedo muy quieta, decirle adiós, no quería decirle adiós, ella no…

-¿Para qué?

-¿Para qué qué?

-De que me serviría decirle adiós.

-Oh bueno- salió del armario con un vestido de rayas azules, blancas y rosas- perfecto, yo creo que él al final no se ira, todos lo pensamos, asique sería mejor que fueras allí, no?

-Se irá…

-Entonces pasare a la fase B.

-¿Fase B?

-Secuestrar el avión.

Mimi no pudo más que sonreír. Sabía que su amiga sería capaz de hacerlo…

-¡chicos iros yendo ahora os alcanzamos¡- Mimi miro sin comprender a su amiga- ¿no pensaras ir en pijama?

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Yamato Ishida se encontraba de pies en medio de la gran sala, observando atentamente el billete que tenía en la mano.

-Matt.

Yamato se volvió y vio la sonrisa de Sora.

-Ey,¿qué haces aquí?

-He venido a despedirme.

Matt afirmo con la cabeza.

-Ya veo… -Matt dudo al ver a la chica quieta mirándolo- No sé qué decir en estos casos.

Sora rio.

-Pues supongo que cuídate, te escribiré, o te llamare… esas cosas.

Yamato la sonrió.

-Cuídate.

-Tú también.

-EEEEH ESTRELLA DEL ROCK.

Todo el mundo se volvió al joven castaño del que venían esas palabras, maldito Davis, sabía que alguna tenía que armarle, oh no, detrás de él, una castaña de pelo corto y de punta corría hecha un mar de lagrimas, no le dio tiempo a moverse, ni apartarse, la chica se agarro a su cuello desconsolada.

-Jun estas armando un escándalo…

-¡Me da igual!

-Jun por dios compórtate.- Davis tiraba de su hermana, que apretaba más fuerte el cuello del chico- Vas ahogarlo.

La chica pareció entrar en razón, y soltó muy digan al chico.

-Solo quiero que sepas que mi amor te esperara.

Matt sonrió a la chica, que salía corriendo llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Cuánto tardas en ir?

Matt miro a Izzy.

-Unas 22 horas más o menos.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho. Kari se adelanto hasta él y lo abrazo.

-Cuídate mucho, y tráeme algún suvenir.

Matt sonrió a la joven.

-Claro ahora eres mi cuñada, cuídale mucho vale?

Kari afirmo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno supongo que me llamaras cuando llegues, y estando allí, pero no va a ser lo mismo te voy a echar de menos.

Yamato abrazo a su hermano, siempre había cuidado de TK, sabía que ya era capaz de cuidarse solo, pero aun así, se sentía como si un hijo se le fuera de casa.

-Cuídate mucho enano.

El rubio paso la vista por sus amigos sonriéndoles a todos, vaya habían venido todos: ken, Joe, Ichigo, Cody,Tai…

Se acerco al castaño, y le tendió la mano.

-No te metas en líos.

Tai miro su mano dudando, ¿estaba enfadado? , finalmente suspiro, y le dio la mano.

-No deberías irte… eres mi mejor amigo.

Matt lo miro muy sorprendido, no se había esperado eso, no después de los gritos que le había metido la última vez por dejar a Mimi…MIMI … miro alrededor suyo… ella no había venido, ¿qué esperaba…?

_pasajeros con destino a Londres en el vuelo 411 (JAL) diríjanse a la puerta 36 C_

Era mejor así.

-Bueno – se volvió a sus amigos intentando sonreír- ese es mi vuelo…

-¡!ESPERA¡¡

Matt se volvió para ver a una enrojecida Yolei mirándolo severamente a través de sus gafas.

-¿Te pensabas ir sin despedirte de mí?

El rubio sonrió.

-Habría pedido que pararan el avión.

Bromeo.

-Ese es el plan B.

Matt elevo una ceja. ¿Plan B? Entonces vio con Yolei sonreía satisfecha y se hacía a un lado, dejando ver a una preciosa castaña con un vestido corto de rayas de colores, que quitaba el sentido, su pelo estaba suelto solo sujeto con una fina diadema, ella parecía un ángel, tan etérea, enfrente de él, sin decir una sola palabra.

-Mimi…

-Yo…solo he venido a despedirme.- la chica hizo una reverencia- cuídate mucho.

-Mi…mi…

Matt tuvo la misma sensación que el día que se dio cuenta de que la amaba, sentía como si fueran las dos únicas personas del mundo, como si la luz solo les iluminara a ellos, como si su vida se detuviera.

-MATT, es nuestro vuelo.

Matt pestañeo volviendo a la realidad.

-Gracias.

Dio media vuelta y avanzo sin mirar hasta donde sus compañeros de grupo le esperaban.

-¿Señor su billete?

Matt miro a la azafata que lo miraba desconcertada, su mano apretaba el billete con todas sus fuerzas… tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para lograr que sus dedos se abrieran, y entregaran el papel a la chica de azul.

-Todo en orden, que disfrute su vuelo señor Ishida.

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

-Mimi…

Yolei miro a su amiga que miraba con ojos rojos la puerta por la que había desaparecido Yamato, todos la miraban apenados sin saber que decir.

-Yo estaba convencida que él se…

-Esta bien- interrumpió la joven- al menos me despedí. Creo que debería irme…

Giro sobre si misma, y comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo, no iba a llorar, no iba a llorar, esta vez no, ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para eso…

-¿Mimi?

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Tai se quedo pálido totalmente al ver que Matt cogía el avión, ¿pero qué hacia? Se había marchado, Matt se iba, por un momento sitio una ansiedad distinta, desde los once años nunca se habían separado, eran como el perro y el gato pero eran amigos, creía conocerle… y aun así se había ido…

-Está bien- Tai se volvió a Mimi, y su corazón se hizo pequeño en el pecho- al menos me despedí. Creo que debería irme…

Todo su cuerpo se tenso en el intento de no ir a buscar a su amigo y bajarlo del avión a golpes.

-Deberías ir tras ella, no parece estar muy bien…

Tai se volvió a la pelirroja que tenia detrás.

-Sora…

La chica le miro sonriendo, contrastando totalmente con sus ojos rojos, consiguiendo captar totalmente su atención, maldita sea, tenía que decirla tantas cosas, Mierda se sentía impotente, como si todo se derrumbara bajo sus pies, ante su atónita mirada, y él se quedara quieto, sin hacer nada, apretó los puños, eso no acabaría así, él no podía permitir que todo acabara así, entrecerró los ojos y agarro a la chica besándola, ante la sorpresa de todos sus amigos.

-Matt…

-Luego hablamos.

-Espera voy contigo.

Oyó decir a Tk mientras ambos corrían en la dirección que la castaña había desaparecido.

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Michael miro a la castaña con ojos llorosos, asique finalmente él se había ido… Tsk sabia que no la merecía, la primera vez que tenía que luchar por ella y salia huyendo detrás del caramelo…

-¿Estas bien?

Ella le sonrió tristemente, joder no le gustaba nada verla así, desde que ese playboy imbécil la había dejado Mimi… no era su Mimi, recordó la primera vez que la vio, la primera vez que ella le había sonreído, callo rendido como idiotizado por esa dulzura, esa despreocupación, esa alegría, y ahora esa sonrisa denotaba solo pena, amargura,…

-No te preocupes.

-Mimi yo… hay algo que intentado decirte durante mucho tiempo- él la haría volver a sonreír- puede que no sea el mejor momento, y no espero una respuesta inmediata, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero, que siempre te he querido, y que quiero que tengamos un futuro juntos.

Él había esperado sorpresa, dudas, incluso puede que rechazo, pero él sorprendido fue él cuando vio que la expresión de la chica no cambiaba en lo más mínimo, era como si le acabara de decir que fuera hacia sol, parecía no tener vida.

-Gracias por todo Michael, pero solo te veo como un amigo. Ahora si no te importa creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa.

Y como una muñeca sin vida la vio alejarse, ¿qué la había hecho? Su teléfono móvil sonó en ese momento.

-¿Sí?

-_¿Michael? Soy Arthur, he odio la maqueta del grupo y creo que son muy buenos ¿Dónde los encontraste?_

_-_Digamos que tuvieron una buena representante.

_-Seguro que es una belleza, conociéndote… por cierto ¿tienen nombre?_

El rubio dudo.

_-_Sí creo que algo así como los lobos adolescentes pero en ingles.

-_Mmmm… Bueno tal vez haya que mejorarlo. Bueno cuando estén aquí te llamare ¿de acuerdo?_

_-_Claro.

-HIJO DE PUTA.

Los ojos claros del chico se abrieron al ver al idiota de Tai y al hermano de Yamato venir hacia él.

-¿Me lo dices a mí?

-Claro que te lo digo a ti, cabrón desagradecido, sabía que tramabas algo tú pero… ¿tú fuiste quien le ofreció el contrato a Matt verdad? Para quedarte con Mimi… eres despreciable.

Michael elevo una perfecta ceja.

-¿Perdona? Deberíais estarme agradecidos, le conseguí un buen contrato a su amigo, eso no tiene nada malo, y lo de Mimi… él eligió el contrato yo solo se lo ofrecí.

-No te hagas el inocente- tercio TK- La clausula obligaba a que Matt fuera con ellos.

-Yamato es el líder del grupito no? es normal que sea una pieza clave en el contrato…

-¿Y eres feliz? ¿Eres feliz viéndola así?

Michael entrecerró los ojos mirando al castaño.

-Eso es irrelevante, ahora está dolida- "_solo te veo como un amigo"-_ ella acabara aceptándome.

-¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si aun separándolos se aman?

-Lo olvidara.

-El amor de verdad no se olvida. Esa herida no se le va a cerrar nunca, si tanto la quieres deberías dejarla ser feliz.

-Si no me equivoco tú también luchaste por ella, ¿Por qué no pensaste lo mismo?

-Era distinto, yo creía que no era amor de verdad, pero… - Tai se exaspero- MIRALA esa no es nuestra Mimi, ¿alguna vez la viste tan feliz como cuando Matt la miraba? A veces es mejor darte por vencido y asumir que esa persona es feliz lejos de ti…

-Si la quisiera lucharía, Yamato es un cobarde.

Los reflejos de Michael, fallaron y solo logro sentir un fuerte dolor en un ojo, el niñato rubito le había golpeado antes de que se diera cuenta. Maldito criajo.

-TK…

Tai no podía cerrar la boca de la sorpresa, la gente se paró a mirarlos con interés.

-No digas que mi hermano es un cobarde, no tienes ni idea, de lo valiente que es, lleva luchando toda la vida por los demás, por mi padre, por mi, por todos, por Mimi, y ahora por sus amigos, incluso lucha contra sí mismo, tú niñato pijo que siempre has tenido lo que has querido no sabes lo que es eso, no sabes lo que es luchar, así que no te atrevas a llamarle cobarde de nuevo o no respondo.

Tai se dirigió a su amigo y le jalo del brazo.

-Vámonos Tk no merece la pena…

Michael observaba como los dos se abrían paso entre la gente…

-Tsk mierda…

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿Sí?

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Matt miraba a traves de la ventanilla del avión el ancho océano pacifico, se sentía pequeño, se sentía como si a cada metro le pegaran un puñetazo, y aun quedaban tantos Kilómetros…

-¿Yamato?

El rubio volvió la mirada a su compañero que lo miraba preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Va a ser genial ¿verdad? Londres tío, eso es otro mundo, vamos a ser famosos, firmaremos autógrafos a millones de fans- de pronto el chico dudo- espero que no todas sean como Jun…

-Sí….genial.

Volvió la vista a la ventanilla.

-Oye tío lo hemos estado hablando los chicos y yo, y no te vemos ilusionado… ¿De verdad que esto es lo que quieres?

Matt miro a sus amigos sorprendido.

-Claro, va a ser genial, seremos famosos, ricos…¿Qué más podría querer?

El chico le sonrió malicioso.

-mmmm ¿Qué tal una chica castaña muy bonita?

El rubio miro hacia delante, no quería pensar en ella, era demasiado doloroso, era mejor no pensarlo.

-No se puede tener todo.

-¿Tío tú la quieres?

¿Quererla? La amaba, era su niña mimada, su reina del rosa, su pequeña fuente de problemas, y su mayor alegría…

-Sí…

-Vale tío…- Masaro se levanto del avión y silbo llamando la atención de todo el pasaje.- Chicos dar la vuelta al avión volvemos a casa.

-¿Pero qué estupideces dices?

-Tío nosotros te queremos mucho, pero lo hemos estado pensando y hemos decidido sustituirte por otro cantante…. No nos gusta tu pelo rubio.

Matt elevo una ceja en estado de shock y miro al resto de su grupo que sonreía.

-Sí chaval no das el perfil.

¿Su manager sonreía?

-¿Estáis seguros?

-Vete a buscarla tío…

-Lo siento pero el avión no para hasta llegar a Roma donde hacemos un cambio de avión…

-¿Joder cuantas horas quedan?

-trece horas…

-¡¿Qué?!

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

El avión se detuvo en Roma y el grupo entero bajo.

-Bien tío ahora sólo tenemos que comprarnos un billete de vuelta… nos va a costar un ojo de la cara…

Matt los miro apenado.

-¿Estáis seguro de esto?

Su manager lo miro sonriente.

-Claro.

-¿Pero y el contrato?

-De eso me ocupo yo…

Matt reconoció la voz y se volvió al rubio totalmente sorprendido…

-Michael…

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

Mimi llevaba horas encerrada en su habitación totalmente callada, paso por delante de su espejo y se miro, estaba horrible, las aureolas violáceas que cubrían sus hinchados ojos, los labios rojos de mordérselos para detener los quejidos, Dios, suspiro, debería dormir un poco, o al menos intentarlo, arrastro los pies hasta la cama, y se sentó abraza a su peluche… le iba a echar tanto de menos…

Se tumbo en la cama con la vista en el techo, cuando escucho un fuerte ruido de fuera, frunció en entrecejo… no podía ser… movió la cabeza, tantas horas sin dormir le jugaban malas pasadas…

Clinclinclin

El ruido de algo golpeando el cristal del balcón la hizo ponerse de pies de un salto, se dirijo con las manos temblorosas hasta las cortinas ni siquiera pensó la posibilidad de un ladrón, o un animal, solo sentía esperanza…

Abrió las cortinas y lo vio allí de pies sonriente, como aquel día.. Los ojos de Mimi se llenaron de lágrimas. Era él, estaba allí.

-Mimi, ¡ábreme por favor!

Como si saliera de un sueño Mimi se limpio las lagrimas y abrió la puerta del balcón.

-Matt tú…

El chico no la dejo seguir hablando cayó sobre su boca con un ansia desconocida, apretándola contra sí como si tuviera miedo que alguien se la quitara.

-Perdóname- La beso en la nariz- Perdóname- la frente- por favor perdóname.

Mimi volvió a romper a llorar a la vez que reía como una loca arrojándose en sus brazos.

-Estas aquí, estas aquí de verdad.

Matt sonrió.

-Sí, estoy aquí.

-Pero no había un contrato…¿Qué pasa con el grupo?

-Me han echado, han decidido quedarse ellos con todas las fans.

Mimi elevo una ceja.

-¿Y eso no te da pena?

Matt la acerco más a su cuerpo.

-Creo que prefiero tener solo una fan si eres tú a tener millones si no estoy contigo.

Mimi sintió el calor del cuerpo de Matt , y supo que cada palabra que decía era sincera.

-¿Pero sin ti no había contrato no?

Matt puso cara de niño bueno.

-Digamos que un amigo tuyo dueño de una discográfica, decidió que era mejor darles una oportunidad a ellos y que yo regresara junto a ti.

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos.

-Michael…

Matt afirmo.

-Ahora todo saldrá bien verdad?

Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Aun puedo robarte tu moto

Matt le miro pícaramente.

-Sigo prefiriendo que me violes.

-Matt…- el chico la miro a los ojos divertido- te quiero.

Matt dejo de sonreír y apoyo su frente en la de la joven.

-Yo también te quiero Mimi, te quiero mucho…

Mimi ladeo la cabeza, sorprendido al chico que buscaba sus labios.

-¿Y cuanto tardaste en enamorarte de mí?

Matt sonrió y la acerco más así.

-Sólo una noche.

_**Fin**_

**IooooooooooooooooooooooooooooI**

**SE ACABOOOO esperamos que os guste el final, jo nosotras casi lloramos, somos unas tiernas en primavera XD, si lo sabemos no hay lemmon pero eso es porque lo vamos a dejar para un epilogo jeje bueno si quieren claro, ya nos diréis que os ha parecido, y si queréis o no epilogo. **

**Bueno muchos besitos y esperamos que os haya gustado (RR)**

•°¤(¯**FRESI Y SANDRI** ´¯)¤°•


	18. 18:Epilogo

**¡¡Hola a todos!! Muchísimas gracias por los RR nos encanta que os gustara el final y perdón por haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir el epilogo pero Sandri dejo a su novio de 4 años(odiemos a los hombres ù.ú) y no la apetecía escribir cosas felices sobre el amor, pero menos mal que esta fresi aquí para que deje el genio y escriba cosas bonitas para alegrarse n.n bueno esperamos que os guste el epilogo y lo dicho volveremos al MIMATO( es que si no os echamos de menitos XD)**

**AVISO: esto es lo que nosotras creemos que debería haber pasado en el futuro de los diginiños y no esa porquería de epilogo. (¿Qué es eso de qué Mimi tenga un programa de cocina?¿Y qué Davis arrastre un carro de comida? ¬¬)**

**PD: Va a ver LEMMON (lo prometido es deuda n.-) como sabemos que hay gente que nos ha dicho que no le gusta pondremos LEMMON cuando empiece y FIN LEMMON cuando acabe XD(Al resto de habitantes del reino de la perversión nosotras vivimos allí lo sabemos que lo disfrutéis n.-)**

_EPILOGO_

El frio de la gélida mañana del veinticinco de diciembre cortaba la blanca piel del joven, ¿Dónde demonios se había metido esa chica? Su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar involuntariamente, tendría que haberse abrigado más, después de todo Mimi le dijo que aquella noche iba a nevar…

-¡Matt!

Yamato se volvió a la joven pelimorada que lo miraba sonriente a través de sus lentes.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevo esperándote más de media hora!

Matt elevo una ceja al ver que lejos de sentirse arrepentida a la chica se le iluminaban los ojos y se sonrojaba.

-Estaba con Ken- suspiro- ya sabes que los primeros meses de novios son muy apasionados, y tenía permiso en la comisaria asique…

Matt levanto una mano, ya había tenido suficiente, sabia por propia experiencia que si no la detenía en ese momento acabaría conociendo más intimidad de Ken y Yolei de la que podía digerir.

-Suficiente.- Miro ambos lados de la céntrica plaza adornada con gran árbol de navidad iluminado- ¿Dónde vamos?

La chica sonrió.

-¿Cuánto dinero llevas?

El rubio frunció el entrecejo preocupado.

-Espero que el suficiente.

Yolei se cruzo de brazos dignamente.

-Si vamos a empezara a racanear me voy a casa…

Una vena palpito en la sien del joven.

-En fin ya sabes que es algo muy importante- Se volvió a él con aire reprochador- ¿querrás que la guste, no?

-Se supone que lo importante es lo que significa… ella ya tiene dinero para comprarse cosas caras.

Yolei lo miro seria.

-No entendéis a las mujeres- de pronto su cara se torno soñadora- Si Ken me regalara algo así me encantaría que fuera grande, blanco y dorado y caro.

Matt ladeo la vista.

-Gracias a dios no todas las mujeres son como tú.

Comenzó a andar dejando a una soñadora Yolei sola, que de repente se lleno de ira al comprender las palabras del chico.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR?¡- Matt se volvió a ella y la saco la lengua mientras que continuaba andando. ¿Por qué la única que no tenía planes era ella? 

¿Por qué no habían podido acompañarle Sora o Kari… incluso TK…- Bueno y ya has decidido dónde.

Matt se encogió de hombros.

-Valdrá cualquier joyería ¿no crees?

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

-¿Qué piensas?

La chica elevo su mirada hasta su novio que se encontraba recostado al lado suyo tocándola el pelo, bajo la mirada de nuevo escondiendo sus felices ojos y su sonrojo.

-En cuanto han cambiado a las cosas.

Tai rio.

-Bueno no mucho… seguimos siendo los mismos – una nube negra cubrió su rostro- y las vacaciones se me siguen haciendo cortas.

Sora apoyo la cabeza en su pecho para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-¡Pero ya somos universitarios!

Una sonrisa de orgullo se cruzo en la cara del joven.

-Sí, eso sí es verdad- otra nube negra- pero seguimos estudiando como idiotas…

Sora le golpeo en un brazo.

-¡Si tú casi no estudias! Además no niegues que te encanta estudiar para ser profesor de gimnasia.

El chico rodo los ojos sonriente.

-Es por ver de mayor a chicas jovencitas con el uniforme de gimnasta.

La pelirroja le mando una mirada endemoniada.

-Pervertido.

La guiño un ojo.

-Solo contigo.

Sora sintió un calor dentro de ella, simplemente era feliz, él la quería, después de todo, después de todos esos años, de tantos errores, él la quería a ella, ¿qué más podía pedir?

-Oye ¿a qué hora vuelven tus padres?

Tai dudo.

-Han ido a ver a unos amigos así que supongo que tardaran unas dos o tres horas más para estar aquí a la hora de la cena…

Sora sonrió y se incorporo para darle un tierno beso en los labios a su novio.

-¿Y Kari?

Tai frunció el entrecejo.

-Pues ha quedado con TK, supongo que estarán paseando.

Sora sonrió maliciosa era hora de devolverle lo de las chicas jóvenes en clase gimnasia…

-¿Te has dado cuenta qué están ya dieciséis años?

Tai elevo una ceja.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Oh no se- dijo inocentemente intentando contener la risa- Pero el otro día hoy que la mayoría de los jóvenes en esa edad ya mantienen relaciones…sexuales.

Todo el cuerpo de Tai se contrajo y su mirada se oscureció, y Sora escondió su sonrisa.

-Eso es una tontería, ellos no…ella no…

-Shhh

Y beso sus labios más profundamente, era mejor aprovechar esas dos horas…

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

TK aguardaba nervioso sin saber qué hacer en la gran habitación del hotel, sus manos temblaban por la expectación, aspiro hondamente, tenía que tranquilizarse, ponerse nervioso no solucionaba nada, por dios, él era la estrella del equipo de baloncesto, el capitán, sabía lo que eran los nervios, la expectación, pero esto… tenía miedo de hacerlo mal… ella se merecía lo mejor, miro alrededor, era el hotel más caro, había pétalos de rosas sobre las blancas sabanas, y por si fuera poco las vistas de la nevada ciudad eran inmejorables, suspiro, todo iba a ser perfecto.

-¿TK?

El joven se volvió sobresaltado al oír la voz tímida de la chica, la había visto en bikini, pero al verla solo con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, totalmente mojada, sintió una excitación distinta, trago saliva y apretó un puño controlando los nervios, podía ver el sonrojo de la joven comparable al que seguramente el tendría.

-¿Estas bien?

TK sonrió a la chica.

-Perfectamente.

--PRINCIPIO DE LEMMON--

TK se acerco a la joven con decisión, leyendo en sus ojos que todo saldría bien, se acerco hasta que unos treinta centímetros separaban ambos jóvenes, entonces ella dejo caer la toalla, y el corazón de TK se paro por un instante, ella era…perfecta. Subió su mirada hasta la avergonzada mirada de la joven y se acerco a ella separando la molesta distancia que los separaba, cogió su rostro con ambas manos y poso sus labios sobre los de la joven, que al notar la lengua del chico en se cálida cavidad le estrecho contra ella echándole los brazos al cuello.

El chico está sumido en ese intenso beso, rodaba la lengua por dentro de ella, acariciándole el paladar, ahogándose en la dulce respuesta de la chica. El tiempo pareció detenerse, mientras los besos se tornaban más exigentes, TK hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acariciar el tibio 

cuerpo que se pegaba a él, apretó los ojos, no podía ir rápido, no podía dejarse vencer por las necesidades de su propio cuerpo.

Hikari se separo del chico unos centímetros con la respiración entrecortada y comenzó a subir la camiseta del chico sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, ambos sonrieron cuando TK saco su camiseta por el cuello sin ningún cuidado, luego se bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior, conteniendo el aliento, esperando una afirmación para poder continuar, ella lo miro asustada pero decidida y dio un paso hacia él, logrando que los dedos de sus pies chocaran, y que los pezones erguidos de la joven acariciaran débilmente el fuerte y plano pecho del joven, que soltó un largo suspiro, era una tortura, la tenia ahí, frente a él, desinhibida, tan perfecta, cerró los ojos un instante para lograr mantener la calma, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil al sentir los labios de la joven robándole un tímido beso, él abrió los ojos sorprendido para encontrar la preciosa sonrisa de su novia, sonrió y la alzo en brazos, llevándola a la cama y posándola con extrema suavidad, al verla así, el deseo lo consumió y volvió a fundirse con su boca, su lengua devoraba todo lo que ella le daba, y su cuerpo se rindió a sus exigencias, se poso sobre ella, intentando aguantar su peso para no aplastarla, coloco sus piernas entre las de la joven, logrando un roce intimo entre ambos sexos, Kari gimió al sentirlo, y el comenzó a darle pequeños besos, en la nariz, en las mejillas, en una ceja, luego beso sus labios y se dirigió a su cuello donde fue dejando un reguero de pequeños y dulces besos que acabaron en su clavícula, deteniéndose solo un instante para darla tiempo a asimilar donde tenía él las manos, sus dedos acariciando los pequeños pezones, otro pequeño gemido salió de ella al notar la húmeda lengua del chico en una de sus cumbres.

TK introdujo uno de esos pequeños botones dentro de su cálida boca y comenzó a jugar con él con su lengua como minutos antes lo hacía en la boca de la chica con su lengua. Notaba como la respiración de Kari se volvía más entrecortada, se separo de ella y soplo el inflamado pezón. El pequeño grito de la joven sorprendió al joven, aunque le dio más seguridad, saldría bien, siguió acariciando sus pezones mientras bebía cada gemido de sus labios.

Una de sus manos se deslizo curiosa sobre su vientre, deteniéndose para rodear el pequeño ombligo y continuando su camino hasta el pegajoso calor de la joven le esperaba tímidamente.

Acaricio la separación de ella de una manera muy dulce sin dejar de besarla, y cuando noto que ella se relajaba comenzó su exploración más profunda, separando, acariciando, para finalmente introducir uno de sus temerosos pero decididos dedos dentro de ella, noto como ella se tensaba alrededor de su dedo, y como se paralizaba por la sorpresa por un momento, entonces volvió a besarla sin retirar el dedo de ella, hasta que noto que la tensión cedía, luego comenzó a moverlo lentamente en su interior, notando como las caderas de la chica seguían su ritmo, como los gemidos brotaban maravillosamente de su garganta, y entonces supo que su propio cuerpo no podría esperar mucho más. Se coloco el preservativo sin mucha convicción y con las manos torpes y se posiciono encima de ella sin dejar de mirarla, rogando por no hacerla daño, porque la gustara, comenzó a empujar notando la resistencia de la joven, dudo, tal vez lo estaba haciendo mal, entonces noto que ella se abrazaba él reclamando sus labios, tranquilizándolo, TK se sonrojo debería ser él el que la tranquilizara a ella…, la beso profundamente a la vez que lanzaba su cadera hacia delante, callando con sus besos el dolor de la joven, se detuvo al notar la calidez de la chica rodeándolo, la miro a los llorosos ojos.

-¿Estas bien?

La chica le sonrió.

-Perfectamente.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, y comenzó a moverse en el interior de la joven lentamente…

--FIN LEMMON--

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

-¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!

La joven castaña sonrió a sus amigos y se soltó de la mano de su novio, para ir a abrazar a sus amigos.

-Feliz navidad.

Sora sonrió a Mimi y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Qué tal tu navidad?

Mimi sonrió ampliamente.

-Esta siendo la mejor navidad de todas.

-¿Y qué tal tu padre con Matt?¿Ya lo va asumiendo?

Ambas chicas rieron.

-Bueno poco a poco, que hayamos cenado todos juntos es un paso muy importante, hacía muchos años que no cenaba en mi casa con mi padre- miro a Matt que al notar su mirada la sonrió- Como una familia.

Sora la miro feliz.

-Me alegro muchísimo por ti.

Mimi asintió.

-Sí, aunque sigue sin gustarle que Matt estudie derecho, creo que le gustaría más alguien que estudiara economía, o algo así, para el futuro de la compañía…

-Bueno estoy segura que Matt será un estupendo hombre de negocios.

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

-Me basta con que sea él, no quiero que este de aquí para allá como mi padre.

-Él es diferente.

Mimi asintió feliz.

-¿Y tú como llevas los estudios? ¿Ya haces prácticas?

Sora se cruzo de brazos.

-Alguna vez me dejan curar alguna herida a un perro a un gato, pero no mucho más.

Mimi sonrió.

-Serás una veterinaria estupenda.

-Oh por dios queréis dejar de hablar de estudios.

La voz de yolei sorprendió a las chicas que la miraron divertidas.

-¿Y de qué hablamos Yolei…-ambas chicas se miraron cómplices- de Ken?

Los ojos de Yolei se iluminaron.

-Seria un tema maravilloso.

Ambas chicas se echaron a reír.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

Pregunto Izzy intrigado. Yolei lo miro como si él no lo fuera entender.

-Tú no comprendes el amor, tú siempre estas metido en esa aula llena de ordenadores.

Izzy la miro con cansancio.

-Solo para tú información he conocido a una chica…

Todos dejaron de hablar como si acabaran de oír la mayor confesión del mundo, y miraron al pelirrojo que se ponía más colorado que su color de pelo.

-¿¿Cómo se llama??

-Suzie Wong.

-¿Y cuando piensas presentárnosla?

Tai agarro al chico y comenzó a frotarle la cabeza, mientras este luchaba por deshacerse de su amigo.

-Ey ¿por qué tienes así a Izzy?

Tai levanto la cabeza y vio a su hermana llegando de la mano de TK.

Mimi sonrió a su cuñado y lo abrazo feliz.

-Feliz navidad.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

-F…Feliz Navidad.

Matt se aproximo a su hermano y lo miro a los ojos, este pestañeo la verlo tan cerca y se sonrojo sin saber por qué. Yamato volvió la mirada a la chica que se sonrojo igual que él, luego comenzó a reír y abrazo a su hermano.

-Eres un pequeño granuja.

TK se puso aun más colorado, y Mimi abrió los ojos mirando a Kari que la miraba avergonzada, no podía ser que ellos… sonrieron a la castaña, aunque bueno ella a su edad perdió la virginidad con Matt.

-Eh¿Por qué le dices eso?

Yamato sonrió a Tai que los miraba ceñudo.

-Por nada.

-Te conozco demasiado Ishida…

-Oh vamos Tai no montes un número de esto….

Le rogo su hermana.

-¿Qué no monte un numero de qué?!Has hecho algo para que yo monte un numero?

La chica se cruzo de brazos a modo de respuesta y Tai dirigió su ira con el chico rubio que lo miraba asustado.

-Tai yo…

-Corre.

-Pero somos amigos…

-Por eso te doy cinco segundos…

-Pero yo….

-1

-¿No podemos hablarlo?

-2

-Sera mejor que corras hasta que se le pase

Aconsejo Matt riéndose a su hermano el cual le hizo caso y salió corriendo con Tai detrás de él. Todos rieron menos Kari que lo miraba ofendida, y Mimi que tan solo sonreía apoyada en el pecho de Yamato.

-¿Qué pasa?

Mimi miro los preocupados ojos azules y sonrió.

-Es solo que me alegro mucho de que todos sigamos juntos.

Matt sonrió y la beso.

-Vámonos de aquí princesa.

La guiño un ojo mientras la llevaba fuera, se subieron a la mota y avanzaron por las nevadas calles hasta llegar a la casa del rubio, entraron en el interior de la casa refugiándose del frio de la calle, y se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Espera un momento tengo una cosa para ti.

Mimi sonrió y aunque un poco reacia soltó al rubio se quito el abrigo y encendió la televisión.

-Antes de nada quiero decirte que es lo que parece.

Mimi elevo una ceja divertida al ver una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

-Los regalos se abren por la mañana…

Matt sonrió y la beso la punta de la nariz.

-Con este haremos una excepción…

Mimi cogió la pequeña caja en sus manos y descubrió el papel, luego abrió la pequeña caja de terciopelo de color botella, y se quedo sin respiración al ver lo que había dentro.

Era el anillo más bonito que había visto, era de oro blanco fino, con un pequeño diamante rosa en el centro, Mimí acallo un exclamación, esos diamantes eran de la mina de Argyle en Australia, eran los más raros del mundo, era demasiado caro, pero era…

-¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto.- Contesto la joven sinceramente- pero es demasiado…

Matt negó con la cabeza y le robo un casto beso en los labios.

-Mimi yo…-trago saliva- te quiero más que hace dos años , y no me imagino la vida sin ti… yo no valgo nada sin ti, por eso quiero pedirte- hinco una rodilla en el suelo- Mimi Tachikawa ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- La miro intensamente- Piénsalo por qué si me dices que sí no te pienso dejar ir nunca.

Mimi sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazo.

-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ!

Matt sonrió y beso a la chica dulcemente en los labios.

-Mimi por…

_Y ahora tenemos al vocalista y líder del grupo de moda en todo el mundo Davis Motomiya!!_

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron a la televisión, en donde Davis aparecía bajo un montón de gritos de fans.

_-¿Y bien qué se siente al ser el chico más codiciado del mundo? Al tener millones de fan y haber ganado más premios que ningún otro grupo en su año de lanzamiento, por no decir la cantidad de dinero que has ganado…_

Matt apago el televisor con el mando a distancia, y la chica lo miro tristemente.

-¿Te arrepientes?.

Matt la sonrió.

-Ni por un momento.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ahora si se acabo el fic (ya estamos preparando el siguiente Mimato que esperamos les guste) que penaaaaa T.T**

**Al final cumplimos e hicimos el lemmon Tekari -.n**

**En cuanto a los oficios que estudian… nos parecen más acertados XD (¿qué pensáis?)**

**¡¡Bueno pues hasta la próxima!!**

**¡¡Muchísimos besos!!**


End file.
